Home Sweet Home
by Yukitarina
Summary: Kido's mansion is occupied by Athena's biggest enemy. What will the Gold Saints and the Bronzies do then? The last four chapters. C.O.M.P.L.E.T.E. Please R&R. T.T
1. LeavingLeaving

A/N: Hello…me again. I'm so so sorry…I hope you're not bored with me…. So many things happened and writing fanfics is one of the solutions to release the tensions in my minds %-(. As the people said, the more the troubles you have, the more the ideas you got :).

This is the continuation of the Epilogue in _The Sketches_. It doesn't have the same theme with _The Sketches_, though. This fic is a little bit crossover with manga/ dorama _Full House_, and there will also be little aspect I take from _SS The Lost Canvas_. Thanks for everyone who's supported me to write this fic. I will submit two chapters in every one or two weeks. Hope you'll enjoy this, and please review. :) Suggestions and constructive criticism are welcomed.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Saint Seiya, nor Full House

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Leaving…Leaving…**

Kido's mansion had been a place in which the Goldies and Bronzies could gather with each other. It was the dwelling where brothers could share their problems, friends could always did pranks to each other, fellows could always create unforgettable memories, and so on. It wasn't merely a luxurious building; it had been a home.

That's why the Goldies and Bronzies were extremely stricken when somebody told them they had to leave the house.

"What do you mean we have to leave this house?!" asked Aiolos indignantly to the lawyers who sat in Kido's mansion's living room. "Miss Saori has inherited this house to us."

"For the eleventh times I tell you, Sir," said one of the lawyers furiously. "Someone has bought this house. He's bought almost all Kido's business wealth, including this house. Since he will move to this house in the meantime, you have to get out of here soon."

"But how come Miss Saori let her wealth sold out easily?!" said Aiolia in despair. "She knows we live in this house."

"We don't know and don't care about it," said the other lawyer. "We are only obligated to work on the things related to legals and make sure you've already left the house before the new owner taking place."

"Who is it?" asked Seiya. "Who's bought this house?"

"I'm sorry, he doesn't want his name to be revealed."

After explaining all boring things related to legal and laws, the lawyers decided to go.

"We give you three days to empty this house," said one of the lawyers finally. "And we will fine you if you don't pay any attention towards the rule."

All Goldies and Bronzies looked at each other after the lawyers' departure.

"This is only a nightmare," mumbled Seiya. "When we wake up, there'll be no problem with this house."

"This is not nightmare, Seiya, this is real, we have to get out of this house soon!" replied Shun.

Ikki messed up his hair in frustration. "Why the hell Saori-san didn't prevent whoever it is to buy his mansion?!"

"She must have reasons," said Shiryu. "The things we have to think now is where we'll go after leaving this house. After finding perfect place to dwell in, we'll try to contact Miss Saori and ask her about this house's future."

"I have no where else except Siberia," sighed Hyoga. "Maybe I'll return to live in my Sensei's hut. Right, Camus?" he turned his head to Camus to see his reaction. But Camus was so silent, seemed thinking very hard about something. O wow…it wasn't only Camus—the other Goldies were doing the same way—most of them couldn't even made the slightest move.

"Hello?" asked Ikki after minutes. He swung his hand in front of Mu's face. Mu blinked.

"Why're you so stricken? You guys can come back to Sanctuary, can't you?" asked Shun.

"I don't want to get back to Sanctuary!" growled Deathmask finally. "Coz there's only ONE bathtub there! In Shion's temple! And it's always occupied by Saga!"

The Bronzies fell down. "Bathtub…?"

"Who said that?!" snarled Saga. "I've never occupied Shion's bathtub post-Hades battle!"

"Then why Shion always finds a towel embroidered with your name in his bathroom?!"

Saga's eyes turned wild. He then turned his head and glared at Kanon. "KANON! It was you who occupied Shion's bathroom and left a towel with my name in it, weren't you?! You tried to lure everybody in order they believe it is me who used the bathroom!"

Kanon, the one who was the most thoughtful at that time, got baffled. "I…I wasn't!"

"You are! Because in the name of the whole shower kits sold in every department store in the world, I will NEVER crazy enough to embroider my towel with my name!"

"Fine, I admit I occupied the bathroom sometimes—"

"SOMETIMES?!" Deathmask gave kill-look to Kanon.

"Ok…twice a day…," mumbled Kanon. "But the towel things isn't my idea—it was Aiolia who suggested me to embroider my towel with your name, Saga!"

"WHAT?!" Aiolos yelled. He and Saga now glared at Aiolia, who blinked. "Tell me it isn't true, Aiolia!" snarled Aiolos.

Aiolia coughed. "Ummm…," he mumbled. "It isn't true…"

"LIAR!" barked Saga and Aiolos at once.

"Ok, ok…I admit it was my fault!" growled Aiolia. "I suggested Kanon to do that! But the one who embroidered Kanon's towel wasn't me, it was Milo!"

Milo blinked.

"Yeah, he did it!" said Aiolia with exaggerate excitement. "He embroidered the towel by using his Scarlet Needles!"

"MILOOOOO!!!!" shouted Saga.

"Wh…I had no choice!" yelled Milo. "Kanon threatened to decorate my bedroom with Aphrodite's dreadful curtains if I didn't do his request!"

"HOW DARE YOU SAY MY CURTAINS ARE DREADFUL??!!" screamed Aphrodite. "THERE'S MY PHOTOGRAPH ON THAT CURTAINS!"

"Sorry," mumbled Milo. "K, forget about the towels and the curtains—"

"I WON'T EVER FORGIVE ANYONE WHO TEASED MY CURTAINS!"

"You have to buy new towels, Kanon!"

"Whatever the reason is I don't want to go back to Sanctuary!"

"No bathtub!"

"This is your fault, Aiolia, if only you didn't ask me to embroider Kanon's towel!"

"Don't blame me, Milo, who had any obsession to take a bath in the troublesome bathroom?!"

"Bla…bla…bla…"

Now the common room turned to be so noisy. The Goldies started to blame and shout to each other, except Camus, Aldebaran, Shaka, Mu, and Shura. The first four were indeed more mature than the others (except Aiolos…Aiolos sometimes could turn odd if his brother did certain silly things…), but Shura didn't join the "kindergarten-phenomena" more because he was bored in replying his fellows' shouts. He preferred yawning to facing his friends stupidities.

"As usual they always act worse than playgroup students," growled Ikki.

"Don't give any damn with them," grumbled Seiya. "Now, we'd better move to my dock house. Until we have the ideas about how we get Kido's mansion back, we'll live together there."

"Deal," said Shiryu. "What about you, Hyoga, you won't move to Siberia, will you?"

"Ummm," Hyoga glanced at his master. "Yeah…I think I'll stay in the dock house. He'll move to Sanctuary anyway."

Meanwhile the much older lads were still arguing about unimportant things.

"It's not about the towels, it's about the bathtub! I love staying in Kido's mansion because there are lots of bathtubs here!"

"I'd never thought my brother Aiolia could do such embarrassing thing!"

"I WON'T GIVE YOU MY APOLOGIZE, KANON, YOU'VE BROKEN MY REPUTATION WITH THAT STUPID TOWELS!"

Aldebaran sighed. He stood up, trying to neutralize the situation. "Hey, Guys…"

Nobody cared of Aldebaran. Pitying Aldebaran, Shura and Mu stood up as well. "You bunch of craps, would you stop talking about those nonsense?!" snarled Shura. But again, nobody listened to him. The noises got louder and louder, till Shaka couldn't take it anymore and punched the table until it was broken into pieces. "YOU SON OF A ^*&*%*^(! WOULD YOU JUST LISTEN TO SHURA, MU, AND ALDEBARAN AND STOP YOUR UNWORTHY YELLS AND SHOUTS?!" Shaka's voice thundered.

Everybody directly turned silent.

The common room was very still post-Shaka's scream.

"Good," said Shaka after 10 minutes. His voice returned to its calm tone and he sat in dignity with his legs crossed. "Camus, would you please bring me a glass of mineral water? My throat always gets collapsed after yelling too loud."

Camus rolled his eyes, but he kept doing Shaka's request. He didn't want to take any risk Shaka would give his phenomenal screams again.

"Fine then," sighed Mu. He faced all of his fellows, who were still shocked upon Shaka's swearword. "Like it or not, we have to return to Sanctuary."

There were multiple groans.

"We have no choice, fellows," said Aldebaran. "Sanctuary is the only place we can dwell in."

"Aldebaran," said Deathmask in a very loud voice. "There's only ONE bathtub in Sanctuary."

"So what?" groaned Shura. "Let's take a bath together in Shion's bathroom then, maybe it'll help us to understand each other's personality more."

There was a chuckle. It came from the dining-room. All turned their heads, and they saw miracle there: Camus was chuckling on Shura's words.

"You're laughing!" Milo beamed, his eyes were sparkling.

Apparently Camus was just aware that he was laughing, so he directly turned cold as usual after hearing Milo's voice.

"Hello?!" Hyoga was talking on his cell-phone. "Hello, Freya, it's me, Hyoga. My teacher was laughing some seconds ago—"

"Hyoga!" snarled Camus, replied by everyone's laughters. "Why you always call Freya when I'm laughing?!"

"She asked me to inform her everytime you laugh," grinned Hyoga.

The hilarious moment took place for some times, until Mu returned to his previous topic.

"Ok, fellows…we will head to Sanctuary tomorrow," said Mu. "We will ask for Master Shion's and Dohko's advice. I am sure they can contact Miss Saori and ask about anything dealing with this mansion."

Some of the Goldies were still mumbling irritably, but finally they agreed. Soon, one by one, they went to their rooms to pack their clothes.

"So five of you will live in Seiya's dock house?" asked Aldebaran as he approached the Bronze Saints.

"Yup," answered Shun. "Better we stay in Japan to keep an eye on Miss Saori's house."

"Yeah, I think that's a very good idea."

Xxx

The Goldies headed to Sanctuary the next day. It was so difficult for all of them, especially Saga and Aiolos, to leave the mansion. But soon Mu reminded them that Shion would certainly be able to solve this problem, so they were a little bit encouraged.

Nevertheless, the situation wasn't as simple as they'd thought.

When twelve of them had just passed Aries temple to head to the Papacy, they saw Shion and Dohko walked down bringing suitcases. Shion wore his usual pope suits, while Dohko wore similar clothes as Shiryu's. Their faces were gloomy.

"Master?" asked Mu in confusion. "Where are you going?"

"Leaving this temple," growled Shion.

"B…but why?" asked Saga. "We're just aiming to move here—Kido's mansion was sold out; why on earth you both decided to leave this place?"

"Nobody will stay here," said Dohko.

"Meaning what?"

"Meaning," said Shion after taking a very deep breath. "Sanctuary is no longer ours now!"

Everybody was baffled.

"What?"

"Yes," replied Shion. "Someone has brought Sanctuary as well. The owner of Sanctuary now is the same person who's bought Kido's wealths."

"WHAT?!"

"In short," Shion sighed. "We can't stay in either Kido's mansion or Sanctuary. I repeat: Sanctuary is not ours anymore.

**Next in **_**Home Sweet Home:**_

**Sanctuary isn't the Goldies's anymore! Where'll they live then??**

"I think I'll follow Dohko to Rozan," said Shion.

"I want to come back to my country," mumbled Aphrodite.

"Somebody has to stay in Greece, nevertheless," said Aiolos.

"For me house is not important," said Shaka.

Sweatdrops…

**There will be "kindergarten-effect" as usual…**

"You really like an iron, Saga! Pacing up and down like that!"

**And of course…**

"I know you don't need it," said Milo. "But at least a part of me will accompany you there."

Camus finally gave his rare smile.

…**friendship.**

_**Home Sweet Home: 'Till Miss Saori Do Us Apart**_


	2. Till Miss Saori Do Us Apart

Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Seiya characters.

**CHAPTER TWO**

**'Till Miss Saori Do Us Apart**

This was crazy. This was totally insane.

"This is impossible," whispered Aiolos. "Pope Shion, isn't Athena…"

"Someone has bought twelve temples and Athena agrees. Repeat, Athena agrees," grumbled Shion. He showed a parchment to the Goldies. It was a very legal purchasing document, and there was Athena's signature there, explaining that she was willing to sell the twelve temples to someone whose name wasn't revealed.

"What's her purpose anyway?" murmured Aiolos.

"Now," said Shura in complete frustration. "If we're not allowed to live in Kido's mansion or these temples, where should we live then?"

"Come back to our childhood home," said Aiolia. There was sadness in his voice. "Means we can't live altogether in the same place."

"I will follow Dohko to Rozan," said Shion. "Let's do like this; we split ourselves into groups, so we don't completely let ourselves separate with each other. 'Till Miss Saori do us apart. Got it?"

"Shion," said Deathmask in a low voice. "She HAS done us apart!"

Shion gulped, but he pretended not to hear Deathmask's complain. "Mu, what about you?" he asked Mu. "Will you follow me to Rozan?"

Mu was so silent. It was so obvious he couldn't easily set himself apart from his fellows. Ok, maybe his fellows were crazy and silly, but they were his family.

Shion took a deep breath seeing his juniors' gloomy faces. "Come on, this won't be last forever," he encouraged.

"We soon will think about how to solve this problem, but the most important thing now is we have a place to dwell in," said Dohko, very similar with Shiryu's advice.

"So, Mu, will you come with us?" Shion repeated his question.

Mu sighed, then finally nodded his head. "Fine," he approached Shion and Dohko.

"Anyone else comes with us?" asked Dohko to the others. Seconds later Aldebaran joined Dohko's group.

"Alright," said Aiolos then. "We'll make the second group. There have to be some people living in Greece to keep watching these temples. Those who still have dwelling in Greece are only Saga and Kanon. My house has been destroyed by those who stigmatized me, and Milo's house had been burnt by the fellows of his victims from Andromeda Island. So Saga, would you let us staying in your house?"

"Certainly," said Saga. "So you and Aiolia will stay in my house."

Shion smiled looking at them. Then he turned his head to Milo and Camus. "Alright then. What about you? Kardia? Degel?"

Camus and Milo's faces turned blank. "What?"

Shion chuckled, so did Dohko. "You always remind us to your previous incarnations, Aquarius Degel and Scorpio Kardia," said Dohko. "They were best friends as well, and they really look like you. Only Kardia had heart disease and you don't, Milo."

Milo was about to say something, but Camus came back to the previous topic. "I think I'll go back to Siberia," he said.

"Siberia?" gasped Milo. "I hate Siberia, Camus!"

"You can stay with Saga then."

"You'll stay in Siberia alone?"

"I welcome anyone who wants to stay there with me."

Silence. Upon the silence Camus discovered that nobody was willing to accompany him in that excruciatingly cold land.

"Camus, will you just stay with us in Saga's house?" asked Milo in despair.

Camus shook his head. His expression wasn't too emotionless now. "I've had promised to myself that, if I have to leave both Kido's house and Sanctuary, I will go back to my second homeland."

Milo sighed. "K…as you wish then, Camus…but I'm so sorry, you know how much I hate those glaciers. I think I'll stay with Saga here in Greece," he joined Saga's group.

"That's fine, Milo."

"The next group," said Shion. He looked at Shura, Aphrodite, and Deathmask. "Three of you come from different countries, but let's choose that which is closest to Greece. It is Italy. Since Deathmask's house has been destroyed by his victims as well, you three will stay in Shaina's house."

"Hmmm…a very beautiful sixteen years old Shaina…," Deathmask glanced evilly to Milo. Milo only looked at him sharply.

"I want to come back to my country," mumbled Aphrodite, very looked like a little girl who missed her mother's house.

"We'll stay in my house, Dite," growled Shura. "As Shion has said her homeland is the most strategic place right now."

After Deathmask and Aphrodite stated their agreements (although Aphrodite still showed his irritated mimic), all Goldies turned their heads to Shaka.

Sensing thirteen people were watching him, Shaka reacted calmly. "What?" he asked.

"Which group do you choose, Shaka?" asked Mu.

Shaka smiled. "For me group or house is not important."

There were hundred sweatdrops.

"Yes, but still, you have to decide which place you like to dwell in."

"Let us see…," said Shaka. He looked like thinking about something. Then he, unpredictably, stepped to Camus. "I will stay with Camus."

"Wh…you didn't say anything when he offered us to stay in his hut," said Milo in confusion.

"It did not mean I refused his offer, did I?" smiled Shaka.

"Why do you want to visit that full-of-penguins land?" Milo was still curious. He couldn't help to feel guilty, for it was Shaka who was willing to stay in Siberia instead of him. But seriously, he really really really couldn't stand the extreme coldness there. He had an unpleasant experience with Camus's hometown.

"I am the man closest to god," explained Shaka. "Extreme coldness will never be an obstacle."

He was only replied with more sweatdrops.

"He's bluffing," whispered Shura to Mu. "He decides to stay in Siberia only because he wants to accompany Camus, doesn't he?"

Mu replied with smile and nod.

"Fine then," said Shion in relief.

The Goldies then got closer to each other to say "see you" and the like.

"Keep being nice with Aphro," suggested Saga to Shura. "He's not easy to live with."

Shura laughed. "Don't worry, I've been his neighbor for years—I still survive."

Saga laughed, together with Aiolos. "Take care of yourself," said Aiolos as he clapped Shura's shoulder.

At the other side Mu and Aldebaran were saying "see you" to Shaka. "Wish you'll be able to face the weather there, my friend," said Aldebaran as he hugged Shaka so tight that Shaka almost couldn't breath. Even the man closest to Buddha couldn't stand Aldebaran's bearhug. "Thank…you…Aldebaran…," panted Shaka, and he was so relieved after Aldebaran released him.

"We will meet again," smiled Mu as he grasped Shaka's shoulder.

"Certainly," replied Shaka in dignity.

Camus and Milo were the first who walked down the stairs. "Do you have any idea about who's bought our homes?" mumbled Milo.

"I don't know, Milo. I only have a feeling that whoever it is, he must do it on purpose."

"Yeah, I think the same way," replied Milo. He then changed topic. "Camus. I'm so sorry I can't—"

"Don't be silly, I understand. We've been friends not for one or two days, haven't we?"

Milo chuckled, and Camus smiled slightly. Then Milo took off the scarf he'd worn only as an accessories and circled it to Camus's neck. "Here," he smiled. "I know you don't need it, but at least a part of me will accompany you there."

"Very romantic."

Milo laughed, and Camus finally gave his rare smile.

Xxx

**The Twins' house**

Three days had passed. It was six pm in the evening. Saga was pacing up and down. It really irritated Aiolos, Aiolia, and Milo, for he often paced right in front of the TV they were watching.

"You really look like an iron, Saga," growled Aiolia. "Pacing up and down like that."

"This problem has to be solved," said Saga, kept pacing. He ran his fingers through his hair thoughtfully.

"You've said that sentence for about million times a day yet you never let us know about what on earth you are talking about," mumbled Milo.

"Of course I'm talking about our homes," stressed Saga. "We can't just stay here watching television and eating popcorns, we have to think about how to get Kido's mansion and the twelve temples back!"

"You're right, Saga," said Aiolos. "I wonder why Shion and Dohko haven't given us any information related to this problem—it has been three days."

Milo and Aiolia grinned to each other.

"I guess we know why," said Aiolia.

**In Rozan…**

"This is veeeery delicious, I'd never tasted such delicious food for about 200 years," beamed Shion as he ate the noodles and cap cay cooked by Shunlei. "Would you cook another amazing menu tomorrow? Chicken maybe?" Shion asked Shunlei. He definitely wasn't aware that Mu and Aldebaran watched him in horror.

"Surely I will," smiled Shunlei.

Meanwhile, Dohko was talking on the phone with Shiryu.

"Ummm…no Shiryu, I haven't discussed it with Shion…maybe tomorrow we'll talk about it…"

"What actually makes Shion delaying the discussion about Kido's mansion, Roshi?" asked Shiryu, began to get frustrated.

Nevertheless, he didn't need any answer when he heard Shion's cheerful voice:

"Shunlei always cooks very delicious main course!"

**Back to Saga's house…**

"If Dohko or Shion don't announce any useful thing about Kido's mansion or twelve temples until tomorrow, I'll solve this problem myself," growled Saga.

"What'll you do? Going to Olympus mountain to have tea time with Zeus?" yawned Milo.

"Stop messing around! Don't you want us to get our homes back?!"

"I do," murmured Aiolia. "I miss Marin, she's in Japan anyway…"

"I desperately want to return to our homes," said Milo in serious tone. "Desperately! But right now we can't do any impulsive thing. It's only Shion who has license to visit Miss Saori in Olympus mountain—before the pope makes a move we can only wait,"

"The Pope you're talking about now is in Rozan enjoying Chinese food!" snarled Saga.

"I think Shion only needs brief holiday," said Aiolos, smiling. "I'm sure he won't forget his reponsbility anyway. There's nothing wrong we let him taking a rest for some moments."

Saga sighed. He finally gave up. "Who's bought our houses anyway?" he mumbled, for about 72 times.

"No idea," sighed Aiolia. "Seiya and co passed the house everyday and they didn't find anything new there. The house is empty, and they never see anybody bringing suitcases entering it."

"Purchasing Kido's wealth still makes sense," said Saga. "But purchasing twelve temples…that's…," Saga tried to find the best word to fill his sentence. Milo helped him.

"…stupid," Milo finished. "What's the good of twelve temples anyway? We have to pass million stairs only for reaching an ancient bathtub."

The others finally laughed in amuse.

But it wasn't long, because suddenly they heard an explosion from the kitchen.

Saga, Aiolos, Milo, and Aiolia collected their breaths before shouting: "KANON!"

**Next in **_**Home Sweet Home:**_

**Hyoga decided to stay with his master in Siberia.**

"Between Ikki, Seiya, and you, I prefer you, Master," grinned Hyoga.

**Ohoho…but not long after that, Camus met other unexpected guests.**

"Is this a dream?" mumbled Camus when he saw his guests.

**Meanwhile, Mu was definitely frustrated that he was unable to stay calm as usual.**

"Listen to me, Master Shion!"

"Later, Mu," Shion answered calmly in the middle of his tea time.

"Alright, which one do you choose anyway?! Me or that jasmine green tea?!" snarled Mu.

"This jasmine green tea, of course," answered Shion, smiling.

**In Italy…**

Shaina felt like her head was ready to explode.

"By God…," whispered Shaina. "You've used ALL my hair conditioners without my permission, Aphrodite! You'll pay this!"

**And in Japan…**

The new owner of Kido's mansion planned something.

_**Home Sweet Home: Errr…Gathering?**_


	3. Err Gathering?

**Disclaimer: I don't own SS characters.**

**CHAPTER 3**

**Err…Gathering?**

**East Siberia…**

Hyoga sat in front of Shaka, who hadn't opened his eyes since two hours ago. The young man kept swinging his hand in front of Shaka's face, but still the Buddha wasn't affected and kept closing his eyes. His legs were crossed as usual, and only God knows whether he was conscious or not.

"Shaka," said Hyoga, almost whispered. "Shaka. Fire…"

Shaka didn't move.

"Oi, Shaka…"

"Hyoga, will you stop bothering him?" cut Camus, slightly snarled.

Hyoga a bit chuckled. "I'm sorry, I'm just curious."

"Of what?"

"Of the thing that can make him opens his eyes. I mean, is fire not scary enough for him?"

Camus sighed in the middle of his cooking time. He cooked the menu from his hometown, chicken a la diable and French onion soup. "If you think fire is scary for Shaka, then you don't really know him. By the way, you haven't answered about why you suddenly popped in my hut."

Hyoga approached his father…his teacher hilariously. "I wasn't popping up, Sensei, I rode a plane."

"Whatever."

"OK, honestly…between Seiya, Ikki, and you, I prefer you," grinned Hyoga.

"Because I can cook something for you and they can't?"

"Well, sort of…"

"I've guessed it."

Hyoga laughed as he took an apron. He was about helping his teacher cooking. "Kidding!" he yelled in delight. "Ok…seriously. I popped up here because…," suddenly he hugged his master and placed his head on his chest. "…because you are easy to be hugged and they're not!"

"Hyoga—" Camus gasped upon Hyoga's action, but there was warmth in his face. "Who said I'm easy to be hugged?!"

"Your gesture!"

"OK…release me now…"

"Nope."

Then another miracle happened to the coldest saint in Sanctuary: Camus chuckled as he ruffled his student's blond hair.

On the corner of the room, Shaka a bit opened his eyes, looked at the heartwarming view, then smiled.

"Ok…now release me, child, otherwise you and Shaka won't have anything for dinner."

"Me and _Shaka_? Does Shaka need dinner?" chuckled Hyoga as he released his hug.

"You have no idea," said Camus.

The teacher and student then cooked together, sometimes joking. The food was ready to eat 15 minutes later. At the same time there were knocks on the door.

Camus took off his apron, walked to the door, then opened it.

He saw Milo (who wore probably thousand layers of coats) and the Gemini Saint in front of him.

"Don't ask!" growled Milo as he and the Gemini Saint entered Camus's hut without being asked to. The two unpredictable guests then sat on the couch in front of the fireplace to heat their bodies; their hands almost touched the fire.

Camus, Hyoga, even Shaka looked at the two men as if they were the people coming from another planet. Yet finally Camus managed to say something after recovering from his shock.

"Is this a dream?" he mumbled.

"No!" snarled Milo, his startling blue eyes looked at Camus irritably.

"Wh…," Hyoga muttered as he looked at the Gemini Saint. "Where's Saga?" He didn't know why he asked it, but it was the first question that popping in his mind.

"What do you mean 'where's Saga'?!" snarled the Gemini Saint. "I'm Saga!"

"Oh…," Hyoga gulped. "I'm sorry, I thought you're Kanon…"

"I swear I'll burn this hut if you dare to mention that must unimportant name in the world again!" grumbled Saga. He looked so irritated and angry.

Camus frowned his forehead before he asked, "What's going on?"

"It's Saga," answered Milo.

"What?!" Saga yelled. "You dare to blame me?!"

"Of course I do! If only you didn't shout and made your brother got angry and destroy that television into pieces!"

"That wasn't my fault, Milo, nobody wouldn't turn angry to have a moron like that!"

"You didn't need to shout, though!"

"Slow down, please, we don't understand even a word about what on earth you are saying," said Camus flatly.

Milo and Saga glared to each other.

"You tell him," mumbled Milo.

Saga sighed, then forced himself to look at Camus, Hyoga, and Shaka.

"Kanon exploded my microwave," explained Saga. His explanation made Shaka bursted into laughter.

"Sorry," said Shaka calmly as his fellows looked at him in shock.

"I haven't finished, Shaka," growled Saga. "All of us shouted at him then. As usual he only grinned and thought he only made small mistake," he sighed. "Afterwards, he joined us to watch the television and told us something which made me almost choke his throat."

Camus, Hyoga, and Shaka waited.

"He said we won't ever have any chance to get Kido's mansion back."

Camus and Hyoga were baffled, while Shaka smiled. "So you wanted to choke his throat only because he said such thing?" he asked.

"You didn't hear his tone!" snarled Saga. "He was serious, as if he _knew _something behind the purchase of Kido's mansion! And the twelve temples too!"

"It's only your imagination, Saga," sighed Milo.

"I'm his twin brother!"

"Which isn't a good thing," mumbled Milo. Luckily Saga didn't hear him. "And I can feel whether he's serious or not!" Saga continued.

Shaka smiled once again. "You really understand him then."

"SHUT UP!" yelled Saga furiously, replied by Milo's first laughter.

Saga then continued his story, telling them he was so angry that he couldn't help to shout in extreme loud voice to Kanon and told him he was so ashamed to have him as his brother.

"And he destroyed my television. I decided to leave the house afterwards," mumbled Saga. His eyes were gazing on the fireplace. Was it sadness in his eyes…?

Milo grinned upon seeing Saga's expression. "You don't want to leave him, do you?"

"What?!"

"You're sad because of leaving him."

"I'm sad because my previous television has broken into pieces!" grumbled Saga. But the flush on his cheeks showed otherwise.

"And then you followed Saga?" Camus asked Milo.

"I didn't want to follow him; Aiolos asked me to. He's worried Saga wouldn't have anywhere to stay in."

"Milo found me in one of the counters of the airport," Saga added. "I was in front of the counter. I was so confused upon deciding where I should go: Rozan, Italy, or Siberia. I asked for Milo's suggestion then, and he automatically said 'Siberia'."

"I was out of my mind when saying it!" snarled Milo. He got blushed. "I hate Siberia!"

"But you said it," Saga grinned for the first time.

"I was about to cancel it, but unfortunately the receptionist had printed two tickets to Siberia. There was nothing I could do! I regret this!" Milo bowed his head.

Everybody was surprised seeing the sadness in his face…

"I can't stand the weather, you see," he held his heart. "I have heart disease, the same as my incarnation Scorpio Kardia."

All of the people there gasped. "What…?" whispered Hyoga.

Milo suddenly roared in laughter. "Gotcha!" he yelled in delight, made Saga hit his head with his fist. And luckily Shaka didn't have his powers anymore, for he looked so ready to send Milo to his six worlds.

But Camus never stopped gazing at his best friend.

"Ok, ok, stop kidding," chuckled Milo, soon changed topic. "Honestly the weather here makes me extremely hungry," he turned his head on the table and yelled in delight as he saw the meals. He and Saga soon marched at the table; the faster they got the chicken, the better.

Camus sighed looking at his fellows. His hope to sleep peacefully that night had evaporated.

**xxx**

**Three days later in Florence, Italy…**

Shaina growled irritably. She swept the floor with never stopped cursing in her heart. Those three aliens! The thing they could do was only making her house got dirty and dirtier! It didn't stop there—everyday Deathmask never absented decorating her rooms with his hand-made dreadful masks, which only made the situation got worse. Everytime Shaina put the masks down, they returned hanging on her walls in mysterious ways. She swore she would kick Deathmask out of her house when the number of the masks turned twenty. Apparently her threat had an effect, for until present there were only nineteen masks hanging there.

"You have to be accustomed to his habit," confirmed Shura to Shaina the day before. "He wants to make the ambience here more…homey."

Shaina took a very deep breath after she finished sweeping the floor. She looked at her reflection in her big mirror. She was so beautiful; her curls hanged behind her back, and she wore casual white dress with no sleeves. Yet she thought she really needed a shower after cleaning every inch of her house.

She entered her bathroom after taking her towel, but her eyes suddenly widened when she saw that her transparent bottle of hair conditioner was almost empty.

"APHRODITE!" she screamed wildly. "You've used ALL my hair conditioner without my permission! You'll pay this!" she exited her bathroom, never stopped yelling Aphrodite's name. However, no matter how much she called the Pisces Saint, she didn't get any reply. Instead of Aphrodite, it was Deathmask who suddenly popped up.

"What are you doing here?!" snarled Shaina.

"Would you stop screaming?!" barked Deathmask. "My ears are getting deaf! You've annoyed me enough with those irritating animals, you don't need to do more!"

"Irritating animals?"!

"Your rabbits!" Deathmask shuddered. "They're _dreadful_, you see!" he soon walked away, left Shaina standing stricken on her place. _Dreadful_? "What a jerk," growled Shaina. "Dare to haunt my house with those masks…call my rabbits dreadful…" she walked to her backyard and approached her rabbits' cage. Looked like it wasn't only her who was bothered by Deathmask's 'reign'—upon looking at her rabbits' shivering features, she knew they felt the same way. She pulled the rabbits out and began to stroke their furs.

"Don't worry," she smiled as her cheek touched the rabbits' furs. "I'll always be right here."

She played with the rabbits for some time, until she heard a voice behind her.

"What a very lovely view."

Shaina turned her head. She saw Shura smiled at her. Seeing his warm smile, she couldn't help to reply. "Thank you." Well, she hadn't forgiven Shura for some messes that he'd done, but he was better than the two. At least he wasn't objected helping her cutting the grass.

"I thought you love snake," said Shura as he approached the young woman.

"Snake?" Shaina shuddered. "I hate snake."

"Really?" Shura took one of the rabbits from Shaina's hand carefully, then carried it affectionately. "You're not like certain someone—he's really fond of anything, including the pet, that is correlated with his zodiac sign."

Shaina felt slight blush rose to her cheek. Yet she tried to stay calm.

"But I think he's not that fanatic," continued Shura as he smiled slightly. "Regarding that he loves stroking your rabbit' furs as well. Do you remember the day when you brought your rabbit to Kido's mansion?"

How could she forget that day…? It was the first time she realized she felt something different towards _him._ She remembered that day clearly, as if it had happened only a second ago. Camus had been the first who had fun with her rabbit. Well…she hadn't been too surprised with that—she had known for long that the warrior of ice definitely had a very soft heart.

But seeing his best friend stroking and kissing the rabbit's furs…that was something else…

"Yes," Shaina answered. Her eyes were gazing on the grass. She was always be the one who gave. The same when she still had affection with Seiya, she somehow knew that right now she could only _give_, not_ take._ But that was just enough for her. As always, she only needed to love him. And that was enough…

"I remember it," she continued.

Shura sat beside Shaina. Peaceful silence covered the backyard for quite long time.

"Sorry for the inconvenience," Shaina said.

Shaina was surprised. She'd never thought she would hear that…

The resentment in her heart suddenly disappeared when she saw the guilt in his eyes.

"It's ok," Shaina grasped Shura's shoulder as she smiled sincerely.

"Ummm," he murmured. "Deathmask wants to ask for apologize as well, actually, only he doesn't know how to express it…"

"You don't need to cheer me up, Shura."

Shura laughed, together with Shaina. They smiled to each other, until they heard her phone rang.

"Wait a second," said Shaina as she entrusted her rabbits to Shura. She marched inside the house and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Shaina."

"Aiolia?"

"Yes. Please forward my message to Deathmask. No…I mean…Aphrodite…naah…I mean Shura. Yes, forward my message to Shura; tell him the new owner of Kido's mansion invites us to come to Japan the day after tomorrow."

"What?!" gasped Shaina. "Do they finally know who happens to buy the house…?!"

"No, unfortunately Seiya and co don't know," answered Aiolia. "They're only informed by a letter."

"It can be a prank," said Shaina in uneasiness.

"No, Seiya and his friends are sure it's not a prank. Anyway, we'll fulfill the owner's request—that's the only way left for us to begin solving this problem. Moreover Shion hasn't taken any step until now…"

"Ok, I'll soon tell Shura," Shaina put the phone down after Aiolia ended the conversation. "Shura!"

xxx

**Rozan…**

"Alright…," said Aldebaran on the phone. "Ok, thank you, Camus, I'll inform the others soon."

After ending the conversation, Aldebaran approached Mu and Dhoko (Shion was eating cookies and drinking tea in the common room). "My friends, Camus told me that the owner of Kido's mansion invites us to visit him the day after tomorrow."

"What??"

"He's got the news from the Bronzies."

"We have to prepare everything then," said Dohko.

"Yes," said Mu as he glared to his master. "_Everything_."

The virtuous man approached Shion then. Even a man like Mu didn't have unlimited patience. After enduring LOTS of ignorance the days before, Mu started to snarl. "Master, would you listen to me_ please_?!"

Shion answered calmly in the middle of his tea time. "Later, Mu."

"Alright, which one do you choose anyway?! Me or that jasmine green tea?!"

"This jasmine green tea, of course," answered Shion, smiling.

Mu was ready to phone Kiki and saying that his grandmaster had had a kind of mental breakdown, but soon Aldebaran prevented him to.

Meanwhile Dohko was looking at his best friend in uncertainty. He couldn't believe that the wise man who had fought Hades twice had become so insensitive only for the sake of cuisine…

**xxx**

**Next in**_** Home Sweet Home**_**:**

**On the way to Narita…**

"Would you sit without crossing your legs, Shaka?! You conquer two seats only for yourself!" snarled Saga.

Shaka opened his eyes. "Are you complaining?" he asked in a deadly voice. At the same time the plane was slightly quivering.

Saga gulped feeling the quake, then answered nervously, "Ummm…no…," he stammered. "Of course not…"

**But even after they arrived to Narita, the situation didn't turn better.**

"OH NO!" gasped Aphrodite suddenly. "I left the Estee Lauder perfume in florence!"

Sweatdrops…

"Dite," said Shura in a low voice. "It's SHAINA'S perfume!"

"Oh…she uses Estee Lauder?" said Milo, smiled slightly.

**Meanwhile, the Bronzies got heated.**

"Look at this! Look at the signature! _Look at the name beneath it!"_

"I've told you I don't know anything about it!"

**And two hours later in Kido's mansion…**

_**Home Sweet Home: From Kido's Mansion with Shock.**_


	4. From Kido's Mansion with Shock

**Disclaimer: I don't own SS characters.**

**CHAPTER 4**

**From Kido's Mansion with Shock**

Saga, Shaka, Camus, Milo, and Hyoga were in the airport now. They were about to head to Japan, and they took forever only for deciding about who would sit beside Shaka.

"Let's use the common way," growled Hyoga. "We play rock, scissors, and paper, ok?"

That was a very naïve request, because Shaka never even heard about rock, scissors, and paper in the rest of his life, and Camus thought he'd better depart in the next-year flight than playing such childish game.

"Come on, Camus, just try to be childish for once," pleaded Hyoga.

"If you don't like what I am now, then you can find another teacher, Hyoga!" snarled Camus.

"Don't be so touchy, your child only wants us to play rock, scissors, and paper," said Milo. "I mean, though nobody's willing to sit with Shaka, there must be someone who sits with him, and playing rock, scissors, and paper is the only way left to make decision."

He talked as if Shaka was a kind of uninteresting billboard or something. Shaka wasn't objected, though. Sitting with him in vehicles INDEED could be a never-ending nightmare, for he always sat with crossed-leg (which always stealing the large part of his companion's seat).

"If you happen to care about my curiosity," said Shaka calmly, "Would you tell me about how to play that rock, scissors, and paper? Do we need to buy a rock, a scissors, and a paper as the equipment of the game?"

Hyoga was about to explain the rule of the game when Saga cut in despair. "Ok, ok!" sighed Saga. "I'm the oldest anyway…I'll sit with Shaka."

"Great!" beamed Milo and Hyoga at once. Camus didn't react, but his face was relaxed, which meant he was relieved he didn't have to play rock, scissors, paper (and obviously glad he didn't have to sit with Shaka).

Poor Saga…when all of them had been inside the plane and it had taken off for 30 minutes, he began to feel the stiffness in his legs.

"Would you sit without crossing your legs, Shaka?! You conquer two seats only for yourself!" Saga had lost all his patience.

Shaka opened his eyes. "Are you complaining?" he asked in a deadly voice. At the same time the plane was slightly quivering.

Saga gulped feeling the quake. Then he stammered nervously. "Umm…n…no," he answered. "Of course not…"

He felt he had to give up. From the era of the Holy Wars until present, confronting the Virgo Saint always resulted in unexplainable disaster. So Saga thought it was better for him to have his legs stiffed then getting something worse, for example, losing his future.

When the Siberian group had arrived in Narita, they saw that the other groups had waited for them in the airport lounge. Aiolia soon marched at Milo and hugged him tight, as if they hadn't met each other for years. Kanon was about to march at Milo as well, but he prevented himself when seeing Saga. His minds experienced complicated war now; in his imagination he saw himself pulling the petals of a flower one by one and saying: forgive him…forgive him not…forgive him…forgive him not…forgive him…forgive him not…

Yet Kanon's imagination vanished as Saga approached him. He knew that face: Saga had forgiven him since days ago. Well…Kanon _had_ forgiven him as well, actually…only he didn't want to show it.

"Hey," Saga greeted curtly.

"Hey," replied Kanon.

"I'm sorry," said Saga then.

"I'm sorry," Kanon said.

Suddenly he handed a chest to Saga. "Here, Saga."

"What the hell is that?" asked Saga nervously. He felt like he got a kind of dejavu: the chest was exactly like that which Kanon handed him pre-Hades battle.

"Just open it."

Saga received the chest, then unlocked it.

He almost smiled when looking at its content. There was a paper which said:

_This is a special voucher for my twin brother, Gemini Saga. Bring this voucher to Cave Sounion Department Store, and you'll get a 28 inch television and a microwave, free._

"K, actually it's only a symbol," said Kanon. His cheek was blushed. "I have bought new television and microwave two days before. They stay safely in our home now."

Saga finally let out a smile, although he still needed some confirmation.

"Why did you say we won't ever get Kido's mansion back?" he asked quietly.

"I'm sorry. I should've said we _maybe _won't ever have any chance to get Kido's mansion back."

"Why?"

"You'll discover the answer later," said Kanon. There was sadness in his eyes.

Saga chose not to push his brother. He believed him, after all. If he said he would get the answer, then he certainly would.

_"The road is long…with many a winding turn…"_

Suddenly there was a song coming from behind them. Saga and Kanon turned their heads, and their identical faces turned extremely scarlet when they saw Milo and Aiolia sang _He ain't Heavy He's My Brother_ together—now…the song was OBVIOUSLY addressed for the twins.

_"That lead us to who knows where, who knows where…,"_ Milo and Aiolia continued cheerfully. _"But I'm strong, strong enough to carry him… He ain't heavy…he's my brother…"_

"_So on we go_," right now Aiolia sang alone. Who thought he had such amazing husky voice…? "_His welfare is my concern…. No burden is he to bear; we'll get there…"_

Aiolia and Milo circled their hands to each other's shoulder and sang together again. _"For I know…he would not encumber me…. He ain't heavy…he's my brother…"_

The other laughed and clapped their hands seeing Aiolia and Milo did the lovely duet, especially Aiolos. Even Camus couldn't help to smile.

Saga and Kanon growled, though there were slight smile on their faces. "Shut up, you two," grumbled Kanon.

Milo and Aiolia only laughed hilariously.

"By the way," said Saga then. He looked confused as he glanced around. "Where's the Rozan group?"

"Mu said they'll come late," answered Shura. "He said…uh…Shion doesn't want to leave Rozan…"

"What?" Kanon gasped. "Why?"

Before he got any answer, Aphrodite suddenly screamed.

"OH NO!" he yelled.

"What, Aphro?" everybody turned panic.

"I LEFT THE ESTEE LAUDER PERFUME IN FLORENCE!" shouted Aphrodite in hysteric tone, which made his fellows fell down.

"For Heaven's sake, Dite!" snarled Shura after he was able to stand up. "It's SHAINA'S perfume!"

"Oh…she uses Estee Lauder?" Milo asked himself in amaze. He smiled warmly. Beside him Camus looked at him in slight delight gaze. If Milo really fell in love with Shaina, it would be an advantage for everybody, including _him._

Camus then turned his head—he was about to ask Hyoga to buy some hot teas, but Hyoga hadn't been beside him anymore.

"Where's Hyoga?" he looked around.

Milo looked around as well. "Probably buying something. Or maybe he's going to the toilet?"

Milo was probably right. But Hyoga didn't appear even after 30 minutes later.

Xxx

The answer was he visited Seiya's dock house.

"What the hell is going on, Seiya?!" snarled Hyoga. "You phoned me when I was in the toilet and shouted something only Heaven knows what! I even forgot to tell Camus when I decided to leave the air—"

Hyoga didn't continue.

He was startled when seeing his friends' expression: they looked extremely frightened and nervous. But Shun's expression was the most pitiful of all.

"What's happened?" Hyoga asked after several minutes.

"We receive another letter," said Shiryu.

"What letter?"

"The copy of the purchasing document which is signed by the new owner of the house!" Ikki snapped. He showed a parchment which exactly looked like that which was kept by Shion. "Look at this!" shouted Ikki as he harshly tossed the parchment on the table. "Look at this purchasing parchment! Look at the signature! _Look at the name beneath it!"_

Hyoga really had a bad feeling about this…

He slowly walked to the table, took the parchment, and read it.

_I herewith state that I agree to purchase Kido's wealths and twelve temples alongside their properties. Kido's wealth will include Kido's mansion, the corporations in the south and north districts of Tokyo, and the Graud Foundation_

_Yours Faithfully,_

_Andromeda Shun_

Hyoga unconsciously dropped the paper he'd clutched.

"S…Shun…?"

"I've told ALL of you!" Shun screamed. It seemed he had had enough of this. "I don't know anything about all of these messes!" he grasped his brother's collar. "Brother, you'd never doubted me in almost the whole years in our lives! Why do you happen to doubt me now?! Do you believe I can do such thing?! I don't even posses a micro of Miss Saori's wealth!"

"Shun, I don't doubt you!" said Ikki in despair as he released Shun's grasp. "But there'se your name beneath the signature!"

"My God…it isn't even my signature!" Shun snapped. There was fire in his eyes that nobody ever had any vision of. "And it's not written 'Shun Amamiya', it's written 'Andromeda Shun'! There's someone who steals my saint-name for his own advantages!"

"But who?!" Seiya snapped.

The five Bronzes were standing stricken on the floor. They looked at each other with frightens. Their memories turned back to the pasts, to the fragments they really desired to bury deep in the bottom of their minds…

And they began to unify the threads they'd found, then began to make a conclusion…

"Only one who can do this," Seiya said in a low voice. "The one who once used Shun's name for his own advantages was only _him._"

"It can't be, Seiya," Shiryu murmured. "He had been defeated._ He's dead._"

"So were the Gold Saints!" stressed Seiya.

Ikki felt like he didn't have any strength to stand up. He dropped himself to the chair beside him.

"Fine," said Shun. His face was impassive, yet there was strong will on it. "Let's go to Kido's mansion and face him. I won't EVER let him playing with the Gold Saints again! Not today! Not tomorrow! _Never!_"

"Don't be stupid, Shun," Ikki stood up.

"Maybe I'm stupid!" snarled Shun. "But my stupidity is my only strength now! How many sufferings he had created?! He'd made Shiryu and Hyoga lost their masters, he'd made Seiya sitting on the wheelchair, he'd made_ me _almost sacrifice my life for the sake of the Eclipse!" Shun's eyes were so wild.

All looked at Shun in mixture of surprise and astonishment. No one had ever seen Shun that emotional before.

"I'll go to Kido's mansion!" Shun snapped as he walked at the door. "It's up to you if you don't want to come, but I'll kick him out of the house before the Gold Saints arrive!"

"Shun…"

"What, Shiryu?!"

Shiryu marched at him and grasped his shoulder.

"We won't let you go alone," smiled Shiryu.

Shun gazed at his friend, then turned his head to the others.

Hyoga and Seiya smiled at him as well, and Ikki nodded his head.

Seeing the sincerity of his friends, Shun finally managed to smile. Five of them then started to head to Kido's mansion.

Xxx

But unfortunately Shun and co's arrival was the same with the Gold Saints'. They were stricken when seeing their seniors had been already in front of the mansion's huge door.

"Hyoga!" Camus frowned coldly when seeing his student. "Why didn't you tell me you would leave the airport earlier? I looked for you in almost the whole air—"

"Let's go," Hyoga directly tugged his master's hand anxiously. "Let's leave this place now…"

"What is this…?"

"I'll tell you later, _Dad, _let's leave this place NOW!" snapped Hyoga. He didn't care Camus looked at him blankly after he called him "Dad"—he simply pulled his hand and the other Gold Saints which stood next to him.

"What the—,"stammered Milo in complete confusion as Hyoga pulled his and Kanon's hands.

"Is there something wrong?" Dohko asked bafflingly to Shiryu who grabbed his hands and Mu's.

"I will never lose you again," murmured Shiryu.

Meanwhile Seiya, Shun, and Ikki snapped the others' hands in hurry.

"At least give me some explanation!" snarled Aiolos.

All of them were about leaving the house when suddenly the mansion's entrance opened wide.

Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun, and Ikki stood frozen on their places.

"Ok, let's stop the game!" barked Deathmask as he released Shiryu's hand harshly. "We won't leave this place, we'll meet the new owner of this house…"

"Please…," Shun pleaded as some Gold Saints ignored him and started to walk to the door. "Please listened to us, you can't—"

Shun stopped talking, because suddenly there was a cold laugh from inside.

Shion instinctively stood in front of his inferiors and spread his arms, as if he was trying to become their shield.

"Don't enter," Shion warned. His eyes looked at the house sharply.

The laughter soon got closer and closer.

"Why're you so hurry?" that mysterious voice echoed. "We've prepared a very lovely welcome party."

That voice once had been familiar in the Gold Saint's ears…

Then their eyes widened in shock when the owner of the mysterious voice finally stood in the middle of the entrance.

It was, no doubt, him…the yellow hair, the vicious feature, the tall figure, and the sharp eyes.

It was him.

Wyvern Rhadamanthys.

Xxx

Rhadamanthys stood calmly in the middle of the entrance. He clearly enjoyed the expressions of the Gold Saints now: there were shocks and complete disbeliefs on them. He saw that only one Gold Saint who didn't show significant surprise.

"Glad to see me, Kanon?" he asked lightly.

Kanon only gave him his most deadly look.

"Rhadamanthys," said Shion, quite calm. "Let's forget about how you could come back from your eternal slumber. So it is you who decided to buy Kido's wealth?"

Hearing it, Rhadamanthys laughed in amuse. "I'd never thought the wisest leader of Sanctuary could be so naïve."

Then Rhadamanthys stepped slowly to the corner to let someone else took his former place. "My pleasure, milord," he bowed his back.

The Gold and Bronze Saints' eyes would never be wider. The horrors they felt were beyond anybody's imagination when they saw a man wearing black-coloured classic tuxedo that resembled Julian Solo's suits appeared in the middle of the entrance. He has handsome feature, long black hair, tremendously pale skin, and extremely cold and empty eyes which even Camus couldn't surpass. Post his appearance, the atmosphere in Kido's mansion suddenly turned very dark and awfully gloomy.

"You're…," Shion gasped.

"Welcome home. Saints of Athena," smiled Hades.

**Next:**

_**Home Sweet Home: Yours Ever**_


	5. Yours Ever

A/N: Hello guys, how are you doing? ^^ I'm sorry, only one chapter this week...I am really…really busy these days…*sob*

Thanks for all of you who have read, reviewed, and added this story to your favorite. It really really means to me…

Hope you'll enjoy this, and please review. Suggestion and constructive criticism are welcomed.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Saint Seiya_ and _Full House._

**Chapter 5**

**Yours Ever**

The Gold and Bronze Saints were still in their frozen states, even after they were inside the house. Their hearts were like being rent when seeing that the interiors had changed; they weren't the cozy and warm furniture as before, but the-Gothic-style one. Mu's eyes faded discovering that his beloved soft rocking-chair had gone.

"So," said Hades. He sat on the chair that resembled with that in Guidecca. Rhadamanthys was beside him, still smiled evilly to the Gold Saints, especially Kanon.

"Nice to meet all of you," Hades smiled. "No one has ever thought we will meet this often. Right, Shion of Aries? Dohko of Libra?"

"We need some explanation," said Shion, still in a calm tone, but his hand was contracted and shaping a fist.

Hades laughed slightly. His eyes looked at Shion in huge interest. "If you want it," he said.

Then Hades started to give all of them his tale.

"I am revived," he explained. "I am given more chance to live, but simply as a human being."

"So you're not god anymore?" Dohko asked sarcastically.

"Pity…no," Hades sighed. He raised his hand and examined it slowly, as if it was the most precious curio. "I have no power to, let's see, 'adjusting' the eclipse anymore. So you do not have to worry."

So funny that he talked about the eclipse as if it was merely an unimportant TV show or something.

"Why are you revived?" asked Shun suddenly.

Hades raised his eyebrows.

"Hello, incarnation," he greeted.

"I'm not your damn incarnation!" shouted Shun, which surprised all the people there, including Rhadamanthys.

Hades laughed once again. "As you wish," he said. "You cannot change it anyway. You and Alone are just the same…too kind…too naïve…"

Hades was silent for a moment to enjoy Shun's stricken expression before he continued.

"I do not know the reason why I am revived," he explained. "Maybe I am just too important? I do not know. All I know is, I am here, living, and possessing enormous wealth, the same as my dearly brother Poseidon and my beloved niece Athena. Oh, in case you want to know, Poseidon has been revived as well. Lucky him…he is getting along very well with Julian Solo's body."

"And he cooperates with you to sabotage our homes?" concluded Shion, felt that there wouldn't be anything which could surprise him again.

"Alas, no," replied Hades. His expression changed, as if he was disturbed by some irksome mosquitoes. "Since when The Olympians can cooperate? My dear brother is too selfish—he only cares about himself and his lovely servants: those freak mermaids, the dull musician or whatever it is…. I bought Kido's properties with my own wealth," said Hades proudly.

"And why in the name of God you decide to conquer Miss Saori's properties?"

"Speaking of Sasha…," said Hades as he drank his wine. "Or _Saori_…whatever you call her…she agrees selling all her wealth to me. She is not objected, so I do not understand why you are, regarding you do not own even an inch of this mansion."

"She must have reason!" Seiya burst.

Hades smiled. "I do not care whether she has reason or not, Tenma."

"My name is Seiya!" snapped Seiya.

"Anyway," Hades continued, pretending not hearing Seiya's correction. "You asked me why I decided to own Kido's properties. The answer is simple. I just want to do vengeance to the filthy Saints who dared to compete me some times ago."

The silence which came was extremely thick.

"You hear me?" asked Hades. "But do not worry. I am a tolerant deity, and I will always be. That is why I will not force you to do the things you do not any ability of."

The Gold and Bronze Saints's anxieties got bigger. Hades's tone really implied that he WILL force them to do the things they do not have any ability of.

"I need you to become my servants," stated Hades, which was backgrounded by Rhadamanthys's chuckle.

Xxx

Five minutes later…

"As if we would agree," Dohko said with a very low voice. Shiryu was so startled seeing the thick coldness in his eyes.

"Oh, you will agree," Hades replied casually. "For you do not have any choice."

"So funny," Kanon suddenly burst into laughter. "You want us to be your servants? What for? To clean this house and tidy up your bedroom? What the use of Rhadamanthys then?"

Some Goldies laughed, while the smile on Rhadamanthys's face evaporated.

"Be careful of your tongue, Kanon," he clenched his teeth.

"Oh?" Kanon smiled. Strike one…. "Hmm, I've made mistake then. Maybe you're hired only for washing Hades's socks?"

More Goldies laughed, and Rhadamanthys face turned scarlet now. He was about to attack Kanon, yet Hades prevented him to.

"Calm down, Rhadamanthys," Hades said coolly. "I have to inform all of you, Saints, that Wyvern Rhadamanthys is not my servant. He is my assistant," he stood up and pacing up and down in calmness. "This is the thing. Everyday, all of you will clean and tidy up this house. I am sure it is not a difficult thing, since you have been accustomed in doing it. Nevertheless," he jeered, "I want two of you to serve me privately, means that you have to be by my side to clean my bedroom, make a cup of coffee, wash my socks—as you have said, Gemini—and so on. You will take turn everyday based on your zodiac order. As I have said, I am so tolerant. I will give _all_ of you the chance to serve me privately, so you can feel what it is like."

Hades once again went quiet to enjoy the Saints's mimics.

"For you, Bronze Saints," said Hades very coldly. "I do not want to see you here in this house. Better you get yourself away out of here soon. I do not welcome you, even though one of you were my incarnations. If I catch you visiting your fellows or teachers here, you will be so damned."

The Bronze saints were so silent. They knew they should be happy and relieved, for they did not have to face the nightmare created by that uninvited ghost. Yet they couldn't be—how could they? They really want to be by the Goldies' sides in this situation, not being outside the house enjoying vacation.

Camus automatically circled his hand around Hyoga's shoulder to encourage him, so did the opposite. They really looked like a father and a son that nurturing each other.

They didn't realize that Hades looked at them piercingly. The cool-air in Hades's eyes suddenly was gone, exchanged with great revolt and loath.

"So," Shion said finally, awakened Hades. "You want us to be your servants. What will you give us in return?"

Hades tried to look calm as before. "I always act upon justice," he said then. "I will hire you every months, and you can save it to buy Kido's mansion and twelve temples back."

Shion was silent for a moment.

Then he responded with, "Deal."

"WHAT?!"

"Shion, are you nuts?!" snapped Saga. "I'd better become homeless than work for that fake deity!"

"This is the Holy War all over again," Aiolos said in a low voice. "You accept his offer again even though it means it'll sacrifice your inferiors, Shion."

"What is you doing this for?" asked Mu, who seemed losing all of his strength. "For Athena…? She is not even here to guide us…"

All gasped looking at Mu. They'd never thought Mu would dare to disgrace Athena like that…

Shion grasped his student's shoulders and gazed at him warmly.

"Mu," he said then. "Hades is right. This is our only choice. And about why I'm doing this, I guess all of you can see the reason. Do you want to give up this house? Do you want to leave the place where you can laugh, cry, cuddle, and hold hands together?"

All went silent.

"Maybe we can look for money in somewhere else," Shion added. "But I want us to stay close together, moreover in this kind of situation. Remember, as before, he can have our bodies. But he will never can have our hearts."

Nobody could say any word.

After being sure that his inferiors wouldn't state any objection, Shion faced Hades again.

"Deal then," smiled Hades. "Oh…and I have to tell you, you will not stay in your former bedrooms. We have prepared one bedroom for all of you," he chuckled in amuse. Ikki meanwhile never stopped hoping: if only there was a trident…

"Once more," Hades walked slowly to Shion and handed him a pendant. It was exactly like that which had ever been worn by Shun: a pentagram-shaped pendant with the words "Yours Ever".

"You, also your inferiors, must wear it when they serve me."

Shion accepted the pendant. He looked at Hades impassively.

"I think that is all," said Hades. He turned around and took steps to leave the saints. Rhadamanthys followed him.

"You'll pay this," Milo burst out.

Hades wasn't affected, but Rhadamanthys turned around and looked at Milo in interest.

"Scorpio Milo," he said.

Milo only looked at him sharply with his startling blue eyes.

"I remember your incarnation, Scorpio Kardia," said Rhadamanthys smiling. "He was the one who killed me 200 years ago. He never gave up, though he was so weak because of his cardiac disease. He kept fighting against me with all of his mights. I have to admit that he was a great knight. His Katakaio Scarlet Needle and Katakaio Antares were amazing. To think he had degenerative heart disease."

He chuckled. "So ironic, 200 years later Kardia's reincarnation couldn't do anything when fought against me in lord Hades's palace. If I'm not mistaken you were helped by Aries and Leo, weren't you? Yet you couldn't even hurt my fingers. Pathetic."

"You…," Milo was so ready to march at Rhadamanthys and attack him, but Aiolia soon grabbed his body. "Don't listen to him, Milo, he's not worthy to be fought."

Milo panted, while Rhadamanthys laughed heartily as he walked away from the saints.

The situation was full of tension for some times, until Shion sighed and led all his inferiors to their new bedroom.

The Bronze Saints left the house without saying goodbye to their seniors.

Xxx

Their new bedroom wasn't as bad as they'd thought. It was formerly Aldebaran's room (which was indeed much bigger than the others's). Inside there were fourteen beds which were ordered like those in poor-class hospital. Only one cupboard provided, meant that some Gold Saints had to keep their clothes in their luggage.

"Would you repeat once again?" asked Saga in disbelief. "You HAVE met Rhadamanthys before?!"

Kanon nodded weakly. He tried not to look at his fellows' open mouths. "I met him after I picked up our photograph in the images service."

"And you dared not to tell us?!" Deathmask barked.

"I don't want to make all of you worried."

The sincerity in his voice made Saga's heart quivered.

"I began to search on any information about him then," Kanon stood up and paced up and down. "I visited internet café, brought a lot of newspaper, asked so many broadcasters about whether there was any news related to a zombie escaping from the death land. But I found nothing, except that they almost sent me to sanatorium, thinking that I have schizophrenia or something."

Kanon sighed. "When those irritating lawyers came to this house to kick us sway, I had felt it—this must have anything to do with Rhadamanthys."

"That's why you said we won't have any chance to get Kido's mansion back," concluded Aiolos gloomily.

"Yeah…"

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Saga in despair. "If you told us earlier, at least we could anticipate this disaster and prepared for the worst."

"I've told you—"

"Yes, you didn't want to make us worried, but we have the rights to know, don't you agree that—"

"Saga, I was afraid!" said Kanon unexpectedly. "I was so scared in case what I was guessing would really come true, can't you understand?! I pretended I never met Rhadamanthys and kept silent, because I really wanted to believe what I'd seen in my journey home from the image sevice only my imagination!! Can't you understand,_ Niisan_?!"

"Ok, alright, I understand," said Saga finally. If Kanon kept saying such words he was worried his tears would fall down. He really loved his brother. Hearing him saying something innocent and sincere really made him forget all pranks he'd ever done. What was left only the wish to take care of him, to nurture him. Because he was his flesh and blood, and he would always be.

"I understand, Kanon," murmured Saga. "I'm sorry."

The room became silent afterwards. Everyone was busy with their own business. Shion tried so hard to make Hades's pendant out of sight: he put the pendant in a box, locked the box, put the box in drawer, covered it with so many fabrics, then locked the drawer, and tossed the key inside the other drawer, the locked it as well.

Meanwhile the others simply sat gloomily on their beds or ordering their clothes in the cupboard. But the one who was completely affected with this mess was Aphrodite. He laid sideways on his bed and stared at nowhere, seemed lost in thoughts.

"Aphrodite?" Mu asked gently. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am," answered Aphrodite more gently.

"Maybe you want me to call Shaina to send the Estee Lauder?" Shura tried to make joke, but Aphrodite was so silent. Shura's shoulder weakened—this really wasn't a perfect time for joking.

"I really want to kick that wyvern's %^&%$%$$," Milo swore as he ordered his clothes in the cupboard. "Doesn't he understand that me and Kardia at least have one similarity?"

"You mean your appearance?" asked Dohko. He smiled warmly.

"No," Milo gazed at nowhere. "There's something else," he walked to his bed after finished ordering the clothes, then took a very deep breath as he laid his back there. White ceilings were the only view for him right now.

"What is it?" he heard Camus's voice. He turned his head and saw that Camus had already took place on his—Milo's—bed.

"What similarity?" Camus asked again. He laid his back right beside Milo and stared at the ceilings as well.

"You'll know soon, Camus," Milo smiled. He gazed at his handsome best friend's eyes, and unconsciously counted his eyelashes_. One…two…three…four…twenty…thirty_… He didn't know why he did it, perhaps to make him easier to sleep? He didn't know.

"Hey," said Milo then after recognizing sadness in Camus's eyes.

"Hmmm…?"

"This is the use of the proverbs 'after rain comes rainbow'."

Camus smiled slightly, while Milo chuckled on his own joke.

"Milo…," Camus said after minutes. "Il fait mauvais. Il pleut. Il fait du brouillard. L'hiver a été très froid cette année. Mais…tu disais après la pluie vient le beau temps. Et je crois en toi..."

Camus began to close his eyes. "Je crois en toi...Milo…," he said softly.

Milo only had five words to say. "What does it all mean?"

"Let's go to sleep," Camus answered.

Milo grinned in amuse and pulled his blanket to cover his legs. "Those shinkansen-length words only mean 'let's go to sleep'…?"

Camus couldn't help to smile.

When he'd already heard Milo's soft snore, he turned sideways and gazed at Milo's peaceful feature. He looked so handsome while he was sleeping. Well…when he was awake he was very handsome as well, but his innocence and calmness were perfectly portrayed while he was unconscious.

Camus slowly set aside the fringe that covered Milo's eyes before he re-closed his eyes. Then he whispered in his heart.

_"Milo…the weather's not good. It is raining. It is foggy. And windy. The winter's really cold this year. Yet you told me after raining there will surely be sunshine. And I believe in you…"_

A rare smile again appeared in Camus's handsome face. _"I believe in you…Milo…"_

**To be Continued**

**Next in **_**Home Sweet Home**_**:**

**What happens with Mu?**

"Mu, are you alright?" asked Aldebaran in worry.

Mu closed his eyes, then opened it again. Those usual warm eyes were sometimes unfocused. "Yes, Aldebaran," he answered impassively. The pentagram-pendant that hanged around his neck was glinting. "I am alright…"

**Short after, Aldebaran messed up.**

"Oh no…I broke Hades's bed…would you please repair it, Mu…?"

**Meanwhile the Bronzies tried to break the rule.**

"Let's destroy the roof to get in," growled Ikki.

"Ikki, this is not a perfect time to do I-want-to-be-killed-thing," said Hyoga flatly.

**So that the twins.**

"How does it feel, Kanon?" jeered Rhadamanthys. "To become a slave for almost the entire of your life…"

"Don't listen to him, Kanon," said Saga lightly. "He likes torturing people because he's lonely and doesn't have any friend."

Kanon burst into laughter, while Rhada's jeer vanished. "What do you mean by that?!" snapped Rhadamanthys.

**Also the others…**

"Tomorrow Hades will invite Minos and Lune to dinner," sighed Kanon.

His fellows groaned and kicked any stuffs that were close to them. But soon Aphrodite made them relaxed

"Don't worry, there's still a little arsenic left."

**And when Meio-Hades was away…**

Everybody was singing happily in the common room, performing karaoke.

_"Pour some sugar on me!! Poor some sugar on me!!" _tuned Saga and Milo who used the table as their stage.

"Milo, you rock!!!" screamed Shura excitedly, pretending as a concert-supporter.

"I wanna lick you, Milo!!" shouted Aiolia.

"I wanna bring you home!!" yelled Kanon.

"Milo, you are HOT!!" screamed Shaka.

Everybody stopped singing and looked at Shaka in shock. Even the DVD player was completely jammed.

"Why everyone seems to be out of character these days…?" whispered Shura.

_**Home Sweet Home: Mu's Destiny**_

_**Home Sweet Home: Having Fun with Wyvern**_

_**Home Sweet Home: The Secret Singing Contest**_

**Raise your cosmo, Goldo Sainto!! **

"Hey, Camus. What do the French words last night meant?" asked Milo. As usual he circled his hands around Camus and hugged him tight. The cleaning job had driven him crazy and he really needed his best friend to stay close beside him all day.

"Je m'excuse, cela m'est sorti de la tête (I'm sorry I forgot)," answered Camus, made Milo sank his face on Camus's shoulder in distress. "Oh no…," he grumbled.

Camus only chuckled slightly.

**The friendship and brotherhood won't ever fade away!!**

A/N: I'm sorry if I made mistake in the French language.


	6. Mu's Destiny

A/N: Hello, how are you guys? ^^ I'm back again. I'm sorry, I change the title of the seventh chapter, not "Having Fun with Wyvern", but "Sabotage". It's just because this title is more compatible.

And…owwhh…I've promised to submit three chapters this week, but *grin nervously*, I think I can't do that :(. Well, maybe the eighth chapter will be submitted tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. (hopefully…) Happy reading…:)

**Disclaimer: I do not own SS characters.**

**Chapter Six**

**Mu's Destiny**

Ikki cursed for the tenth times. He was so sick shaking the mansion's fences that he almost vomited in front of his friends.

"Do that vomit and I'll kick you from my dock house just like what Hades has done!" snarled Seiya.

"ENOUGH!" barked Ikki. "I have enough of this! I'm leaving!" he took steps to leave the others.

"There he goes again…," mumbled Hyoga.

"No, niisan, you can't just take your butt away!" Shun snarled, made the others turned their heads at him in surprise.

"That's cool, Shun," grinned Seiya.

"We can't do anything after all!" said Ikki. "Look at that…! It's no longer mansion! It has turned into Alcatraz or something…"

Ikki was right. The mansion now more looked like prison. The fences were much higher and narrower than before and it had been re-coloured into black. It was also surrounded by high walls that they hardly could take a look inside.

"We have to find a way to enter the house…," Shun said in uneasiness. "The Gold Saints…I don't wanna see them turned into statues again…"

"I think I've found a way," growled Ikki. "Let's destroy the roof to get in."

"Ikki, this is not the perfect time to do I-want-to-be-killed-thing," Hyoga said flatly.

"We can get in," Shiryu suddenly said after being silent for a long time.

His friends stared at him. Shiryu cupped his chin thoughtfully.

Then he smiled.

"With a _little_ help," he said.

xxx

Meanwhile, inside the mansion…

The nightmare began. The first who was obliged to be Hades's private servants were Mu and Aldebaran. Shion didn't join them, because he was a pope, and his order was above his inferiors (meant that he would be the last who served Hades).

After trying so hard to get the pendant out of the drawer, Mu, Aldebaran, and their fellows stared at each other.

"Who'll wear the pendant?" asked Shion.

Aldebaran hesitated, so did Mu. They didn't know what would happen after wearing it…. Well, probably they would directly turn into corpses…who knows…?

But after several minutes…

"I will wear it," said Mu. He stared at the pentagram-shape for a moment before encircling it around his neck.

His fellows held their breaths, waiting something weird would appear from Mu. But fortunately nothing happened. It was just a usual necklace which didn't contain something to worry about.

…at least until Mu and Aldebaran walked passing the corridors that heading to Hades's room….

"Mu, are you alright?"

"Yes," said Mu. His usual warm eyes now were sometimes unfocused. The pentagram that hanged around his neck was glinting. "I am alright…"

Aldebaran started to get worried. Mu's face was paler and he was like different person. His eyes didn't blink even once and it was directed straight to the front. He also acted as if Aldebaran wasn't beside him.

"Mu…," Aldebaran whispered as he stared at Mu's way of walking. His steps were so…elegant, but there was something wrong in it: he almost looked like floating…

Suddenly there was a delight yell from their right side. "Mu-sama!"

Aldebaran turned his head. He beamed seeing Kiki looked at them from outside the window.

"Kiki, how did you get in?" asked Aldebaran, but he then realized he didn't need answer, so he called Mu and told him about Kiki's presence. "Mu, Kiki is here!"

Mu didn't tilt his head even an inch. He kept walking elegantly with his eyes looking forward.

"Mu-sama! It's me, Mu-sama!" yelled Kiki. His expression suddenly changed seeing his master gesture. This wasn't the thing he expected…he'd been sure he would see Mu looking at him in happiness and smiled at him heartwarmingly.

But Mu acted as if he never met his disciple…the traces that showed Kiki was so important for him was definitely gone.

"Mu, take the necklace off," ordered Aldebaran who tried to make his step equal with Mu's, while Kiki teleported and finally appeared inside. The kid's eyes filled with horror as he saw that the pentagram on Mu's chest was shining brightly.

"Mu! _Aries_ Mu!" reminded Aldebaran when he grasped Mu's hand. Mu then did the thing nobody had ever thought would be done by virtuous mean like him: he pushed aside Aldebaran's grasped so severely with beyond-anybody's-imagination strength that sent Aldebaran hitting the wall very harshly. The wall was cracked.

Silence.

"Mu…Mu-sama…," Kiki whispered, then looked up at Mu with tears glistened his eyes.

A miracle happened afterwards. Seemed like Aldebaran's suffering had an effect for Mu. Seeing Aldebaran was hurting and tried to stand up, Mu's unfocused eyes transformed little by little. Warmth began to fill it, together with the pentagram's light that was fading as the seconds went by.

"Aldebaran!" gasped Mu when he had totally gained his consciousness. He marched at Aldebaran and helped him to stand up. "How…how come—who threw you to the wall?!" Mu asked.

Aldebaran and Kiki's face turned blank.

"Who threw you to the wall?" Mu then stared at Kiki. "Kiki, why are you here?! How did you get here?!"

"Mu, it was_ you _who threw me to the wall," Aldebaran said carefully.

Now was Mu's turn to get blanked.

"You have got to be kidding. It is impossible," he said then. "You know well I will never have any heart to do such thing."

Aldebaran didn't reply. Mu stared at him, then turned his head to Kiki to ask for his support, but Kiki's gaze was the same as Aldebaran's.

"Mu-sama…," whispered Kiki. His eyes still glistened with tears. "It was the pendant…"

"The pend—" Mu spontaneously turned his head to the pendant. He went silent for very long time. After he had collected and ordered the pieces of this unexplainable incident, he stared at Aldebaran and Kiki once again.

"You mean…the pendant made me…? You mean I was tranced?"

"P…probably…"

"I threw Aldebaran to the wall…?"

"Yes, Mu-sama, but it wasn't yourse—"

Kiki didn't continued when he saw Mu dropped his knees on the floor and grasped his head.

"Mu…," Aldebaran shocked.

"Oh God…," Mu whispered. "What did I do…?"

"It's not your fault, my friend," Aldebaran bent on his knees as well and slowly encircled his hand around Mu, "You even couldn't recognize yourself…"

"I hurt my fellow…"

"Mu-sama, it wasn't you!" Kiki stressed.

Mu raised his head and gazed on Aldebaran. His eyes were filled with deep remorse. So weird he was truly affected by the fact that he unconsciously sent his friend to the wall…

"Forgive me…," Mu whispered.

"It's the pendant, Mu."

"The pendant…," Mu took a look at the pendant in repulsion. He really wanted to take it off and blaze it to ashes, but he knew he couldn't. He also didn't have any heart to give the necklace to Aldebaran. So he decided to keep wearing it and hoping he would never be possessed again.

After being successful controlling himself, Mu took a look at Kiki. "Kiki, how could you get here? This house has been surrounded by unbreakable fences and wall."

"I teleported, Mu-sama."

Mu took a deep breath. Yes, it was right… Hades had thought that all of them had been powerless and had lost their supernatural skills, that's why he was sure the prison-like fences and wall would be enough to lock all Goldies in the mansion.

But he miscounted Kiki, a little boy whose power hadn't been sealed by Athena, for he was still underage.

Was it true that tyrants always forgot about little things? Yet it was always those little things that later on give massive contribution to their downfalls…

"Kiki," Mu said. "It is so dangerous here, if Hades knew…"

"I can look into my own self, Mu-sama," said Kiki stubbornly, yet firmly. "I can tell whether I'm in danger or not, so I beg you not to prevent me to visit you here."

Mu opened his mouth, ready to say other words. Yet he decided not to…he was sure it would be useless.

"Youth," Mu said. He smiled warmly at Kiki.

Kiki beamed seeing his master's eyes shining brightly. Some minutes ago he had been so frantic he couldn't gaze at his warmth again, but now it was over.

"Come, Mu," smiled Aldebaran as he stood up.

Mu nodded, then stood up as well.

"Be careful, Mu-sama," reminded Kiki.

Mu nodded once again, and together with Aldebaran, he stepped to Hades's room.

xxx

"You are five minutes late," said Hades calmly. He wore a handsome sleeping kimono, sitting on a very luxurious puffy chair, reading newspaper. It was formerly Saori's room. The same with every single things in the house, the interiors had been changed as well. "Your salary is reduced twenty five percents."

Aldebaran was about to protest, but soon Mu prevented him to.

"Hades…sama…," said Mu then, quite polite. "What does this pentagram mean?"

Hades raised his head slowly, then smiled.

"Pentagram's meaning can be so various, depends on how you see it," he explained shortly.

"Short after I wore it, I was doing something that I mostly fear about," said Mu. "The thing that I truly afraid of is hurting my fellows _again, _both physically and mentally. I have enough hurt them in the battle against you."

Aldebaran was startled upon the fact. So it was the thing Mu really feared of…

"Really?" asked Hades, in a tone which implied that Mu's fear was a very delightful topic.

Mu nodded impassively. His eyes were locked on Hades's chest. He was just aware Hades also wore a pentagram pendant, only it looked different with which he wore. Well…the shape was precisely the same, yet both had difference, but what…?

Mu was thinking so hard in his quietness:…what was the difference between the two pendants…?

"The pendant is able to make you falling to trance, yes," smiled Hades. "It mostly will recognize your biggest weakness and play with it. Yet you do not have to worry—the pendant is…merciful. It will not possess you in a long term."

Mu and Aldebaran's hands were contracted.

_Merciful…?_

"I will go bathing," Hades said then as he stood up and tossed his newspaper on his chair. As he walked to his bathroom, he said. "Your salary is re-reduced fifteen percents, for both of you have talked too much and did not straight cleaning my bedroom."

He left Mu and Aldebaran standing frozen on their places.

Frustrated, Aldebaran unconsciously sank himself on Hades;s bed. But apparently even the bed of a deity couldn't stand his weight, as it directly got broken.

Mu widened his eyes in horror, while Aldebaran looked at him innocently.

"Mu…," stammered Aldebaran. "Wo…would you please…repair it…?"

Mu sighed. It didn't have any difference; whether it was Athena or Hades who occupied the mansion, becoming a repairer seemed to be his only destiny…

xxx

"This really frustrates me…," sighed Mu. He and his fellows now were in the kitchen (looked like kitchen had been their headquarters). Aiolia massaged his shoulders which were so stiff resulted from his hard work in Hades's room.

"I can't believe it…he KNEW I'd broken his bed!" yelled Aldebaran in wrath. "Even after Mu had fixed it perfectly, he still could see the traces!"

"And he re-reduced our salaries again…" Mu whispered with a voice that could make even Harpy Valentine pitying him (*cough* maybe…). "Aldebaran and I only can gain twenty percents of our normal salaries now…"

"You guys won't believe in what had happened to me," sighed Milo as he approached Camus and circled his hands around his body to hug him. The cleaning thing had driven him crazy and he really needed his best friend to stay close to him in this kinda situation.

"Milooo," grumbled Camus. He was slightly annoyed as some of his fellows chuckled seeing Milo's childish gesture, but Milo didn't care. "By the way, what the French words last night mean?" Milo asked.

"Je m'excuse, cela m'est sorti de la tête (I'm sorry I forgot)," answered Camus, made Milo sank his face on Camus's shoulder in distress. "Oh no…," he grumbled.

Camus finally chuckled slightly.

"So what did Hades do to you, Milo?" asked Shura.

"When he inspected my job," said Milo irritably, "he reduced my salary twenty percents only because there was still a DOT of dust on the glass I cleaned."

"That's fun," responded Deathmask.

Milo only glared at him.

"What's his purposed on giving the pendant actually…?" Aiolos sighed.

"Fun?" suggested Kanon, "He will think our expressions will be so funny when we're tranced. Right, bro?" he asked Saga.

Saga didn't reply. He never stopped thinking about the pendant. The pentagram could recognize the wearer's weakness…

His weakness was:…

"I guess there's more to the pendant than meet the eye," a voice from the corner.

Everybody directly turned their heads, then gasped when they saw Ikki there.

"Ikki!"

"Phoenix!"

"Phoenix Ikki!"

"Ikki Phoenix!!

"He has not changed his I-really-like-popping-up habit," said Shaka flatly.

"Wow, Shaka, you're talking!" Aiolia beamed. "You haven't talked since yesterday, probably it's only Ikki's presence which could make you…err…uh…forget it," he shrunk when Shaka looked at him calmly, yet deadly.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kanon, frowning his forehead. "You will get really big troubles if he knew you're here."

"I can look into my own self," Ikki glared. "I can tell whether I'm in danger or not, so I beg you not to prevent me visiting you here."

The others opened their mouths to reply, but soon they sighed. They knew it would be useless.

"Youth," they murmured.

"Kiki helped us teleporting here," explained Ikki.

"_US_?!" the Golds snapped. "You mean there are still _OTHERS_?!"

Ikki only smiled mysteriously.

"I just want to tell you," said Ikki then. "If Hades keeps reducing your salary like that, we won't have even the smallest chance to gain this mansion back."

"We'll try," Shion finally spoke. He walked to the window and gazed outside, lost in thoughts. "We'll try to get this house back by using ordinary ways. If it doesn't work, we have no choice except fighting for this house by using reckless ways."

"Reckless?"

"Yes, reckless," Shion replied. He let out shallow smile, then with his forefinger, he drew something on the window glass.

"Just as 200 years ago…," said Shion, his voice sounded far away.

The Gold Saints and Ikki widened their eyes when they saw what Shion drew.

Poseidon's trident.

**Next: **

_**Home Sweet Home: Sabotage**_


	7. Sabotage

**Disclaimer: I don't own SS characters.**

**Chapter Seven**

**Sabotage**

The next day…

It was seven o' clock in the morning.

Camus was inside the library to rearrange the books there. What a very odd and eccentric person Hades was…he suddenly ordered him to arrange the books starting from the alphabet Z. Camus really couldn't get his way of thinking. He, of course, had nothing to do except obeying him. Hades demanded Camus must finish it before nine o'clock. Afterwards he would order Saga and Kanon to serve him.

Some minutes later, the Aquarius heard knocks on the window glass, as if it was hit by a woodpecker's beak. He turned his head, then spontaneously dropped the books he'd held. He was so shocked seeing who it was sneaking through it.

"Hyoga!" he gasped.

"Sensei, let me in," Hyoga said. His voice was a bit unclear because of being obstructed by the window glass.

Camus soon marched at the window and opened it. "What are you doing here?!" he snarled in almost-whispering voice. "You will get big trouble if—"

"I can look into my own self, Camus, I can tell whether I'm in danger or not, so don't prevent me visiting you," said Hyoga coldly.

Camus was about to reply, yet he soon decided it was useless. After murmuring the word "youth", he finally opened the window and let his student get in.

"I'm worried about you," Hyoga said after he'd been inside. He looked at his teacher hungrily as if he hadn't seen him for hundred years.

"Hmm…," Camus only said. His eyes a bit softened when he picked the books he'd dropped and started ordering them.

Hyoga approached him, then helped him ordering the books. They worked in silence for some moments, until Hyoga broke the silence.

"Ow," he frowned his head. "Here in this shelf, I'd kept the book my mama gave me. The title is 'The Wrinkles of Time'. Now it's gone…is somebody borrowing it?"

Camus suddenly dropped his books again.

Soon he picked it up and put them in the shelf. But seemed like he did it carelessly because he made more books fell on the floor.

Hyoga looked at Camus puzzlingly. His master looked a bit nervous.

"Aiolos," Camus said, mentioning the first name that popped up in his mind. "Aiolos borrowed it."

"Oh, ok," Hyoga replied in relief, then continued arranging the books. "It's ok if it's Aiolos who's borrowing it, he won't be careless in treating the book. I'm worried because there's my mama's handwritings inside it, you know."

"I see…," Camus murmured without looking at Hyoga.

Silence then. As time went by, the handsome Aquarius often took glances at his student. He saw that Hyoga looked so gloomy.

"What are you thinking of?" asked Camus finally.

"The things are no longer the same now," answered Hyoga quietly.

Camus smiled slightly. "This won't last forever."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I'm just sure," said Camus. "I don't know why. I'm just sure."

Hyoga gazed at his master steadily. Smile slowly appeared on his face. Camus had been successful in making his feeling better.

Oh…how he loved this man…he really really loved him—maybe his love towards him was even bigger than his love towards his deceased mother. The incident in Atlantic Pillar proved it, when Lymnades Kasa had disguised as Camus instead of Natassia. Meant that it was Camus who happened to be the most important person in his heart.

"Sensei…"

"Hm?"

"Do you remember how you were 200 years ago?" asked Hyoga, without knowing why he chose that topic.

"You mean Degel?"

"Yes. Degel. _You._"

Camus slowly stopped ordering his books. He turned around and looked at Hyoga. "I…don't remember much," he said then as he lent his waist on the shelf. "Sometimes I dream about him, though."

"About Degel?"

"Yes," Camus smiled slightly. "About _Degel_." Sounded like he wanted to stress that he and Degel were two different people.

"What do you dream about?" asked Hyoga.

"He cupped a woman's cheeks with his hands."

"A woman's cheeks?"

"Yes…."

Hyoga was silent for a moment, trying so hard to imagine a resembling-Camus man touching a woman's cheeks.

"Her name is…," said Camus, a bit frowning his forehead to recall his dream. "Seraphina."

"Seraphina?"

"Hmmm."

"Does she reincarnate this year?"

"I don't think so, Hyoga," Camus answered, continued ordering his books. "Looks like she wasn't a saint. I don't think she reincarnates."

Hyoga looked at his teacher. Whoever she was, she might be a person who once was special in Degel's heart. Otherwise why he was willing to touch her cheeks?

The fifteen years old young man's eyes turned gloomy once again when his gaze on Camus got deep and deeper. His master was never willing to make even slight relationship with woman. Hyoga even had a feeling that Camus would never dare to have any girlfriend, moreover wife; he had vowed that he would only dedicate his love and care to his student, to his adopted son: Alexei Hyoga.

"Have you eaten?" Camus asked, finally brought Hyoga back to the present.

"Umm…no…," Hyoga answered quietly.

"Come on, I'll take you to the kitchen. Hades and Rhadamanthys haven't got out of their rooms in these hours," said his teacher.

Hyoga nodded, he then followed his master to exit the room.

Then something unexplainable happened when they stepped in the corridor: Hyoga's eyes widened as he saw very huge and sharp chandelier above Camus suddenly broke from the ceiling.

"SENSEI!" he only had barely a second to prevent his beloved teacher from being killed by the chandelier: he pushed Camus so hard with his body till both of them fell down and thrown on the wall. The chandelier meanwhile knocked on the floor, producing an extremely deafening sound.

Camus and Hyoga looked at the chandelier in shock. But Hyoga knew he didn't have longer time to be in that state, as he saw that the ceiling was cracked and begin to collapse. Hyoga instinctively hugged his teacher so tight, letting himself to be a shield to protect him from the ruins of the ceilings. The blond felt pains as the ruins showered his heads and his body, but he didn't care, as long as Camus was safe in his arms.

After the shower of the ruins ended, Camus soon released his son's hug in extreme panic. "Are you alright, child…?"

"Yes, I'm alright…," answered Hyoga, although he tried to restrain the pains in his whole body. "It must be him…," he stood up rapidly, then ran with his lame legs to head to Rhadamanthys's room. Camus soon stood up as well and ran after him. "Hyoga!"

Hyoga kept running heavily; he didn't care though the Gold Saints he passed looked at him in wonder. In his mind now was only a name, and how to sink the owner to the boiled water.

When he had arrived in front of Rhadamanthys's room, he directly snapped open the door very harshly. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THE CHANDELIER?!" Hyoga's voice thundered.

Rhadamanthys, who was drinking a glass of liquor, turned his head and looked at Hyoga in interest. "Welcome to my room, Cygnus Alexei," he said calmly. "Do you want some liquor?"

"I ask you, what are you doing with the chandelier?!" shouted Hyoga wrathfully. At the same time Camus arrived beside him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," responded Rhadamanthys after sipping the liquor.

"The chandelier in the corridor near the library broke from the ceiling!" snapped Hyoga. "My teacher almost be killed!"

"Oh…," said Rhadamanthys lightly as he looked at Camus. "I see that your master is fine. Or is it just my eyes?"

"It was you, wasn't it?!" Hyoga shouted.

Rhadamanthys laughed slightly. He thought that this inhilarious moment was really hilarious. "Why? Did I have to do that, Cygnus Alexei? Is your teacher that important to be killed?"

"Don't you dare calling me 'Alexei'!" Hyoga was so ready to punch the ex-specter's nose with his fist. "Only my mother and my teacher who're allowed to call me that!"

"How touching…," Rhadamanthys smiled evilly.

Camus grasped his student's shoulder. "Hyoga," he said coldly, yet very calmly. "No matter how loud you shout at him, it'll be useless."

"Right, Sensei…there's no use talking to a specter who's so desperate because he doesn't have any friends…," burst Hyoga.

Rhadamanthys's expression suddenly changed drastically hearing it. His smile totally vanished.

"HELL you said I don't have any friends!" he snapped.

Hyoga and Camus blinked hearing it. They wondered why Rhadamanthys was so confronted with the insult…

"Because you don't have any friends!" Hyoga then yelled (after he blinked seeing how odd Rhadamanthys reaction was). "Where're the others?! Where're Aiocos and Lune and Minos?!"

"They're not here because it was only ME who's faithful to lord Hades!" Rhadamanthys snarled.

"I think they're not here because they're so sick of you," replied Hyoga. He didn't know whether it was right or not, he just burst out. "That's why you feel so bored—no friends, no entertainment…the only entertainment left for you is destroying a chandelier!"

Rhadamanthys stood up, his fist contracted. Camus soon marched between his student and Rhadamanthys, trying to cool down the situation.

"Wyvern," said Camus in a low voice. "Please don't tell Hades Hyoga is here."

His statement made Hyoga startled…he'd never thought Camus could beg like that…

"Please," repeated Camus.

Rhadamanthys responded by looking at Camus's eyes in great revolt. The eyes that cold yet full of love, full of compassion towards his student… He looked at Camus the same as Hades did the days before.

But then he smirked and jeered.

He finally found a way to fight back.

"Fine," Rhadamanthys said coolly. "I won't tell him. But I want to start, let' say, a game with you, Aquarius."

Camus didn't reply.

"I have a question," smiled Rhadamanthys sadistically. "Do you remember…Unity?"

Hatred suddenly filled Camus's veins and blood…now was his turn to look at Rhadamanthys with revolt…with loaths. He hated him…he realy hated the specter after he mentioned Unity's name.

Yet Camus didn't remember who Unity was.

He suddenly hated Rhadamanthys after the specter mentioned the name, yet he couldn't recall who Unity was.

"No," Camus answered. "I don't remember."

Rhadamanthys laughed in amuse. "Ok. But I'll still wait for the correct answer, Aquarius."

Camus looked piercingly at Rhadamanthys for some minutes before saying, "Let's go, Hyoga."

When the teacher and the student had been outside and headed to the kitchen, Hyoga never stopped gazing at his master.

"Shi…Shihyou…"

"Yes, Hyoga?" asked Camus. Hyoga was relieved hearing Camus's voice had turned normal.

"Who is Unity?"

"I have said I don't remember."

"I've heard that name before," said Hyoga thoughtfully. "I'm sure someone had ever told me about him. Ah yes…," Hyoga clicked his fingers. "Isaac."

Camus stopped his steps.

_"Isaac?"_ he whispered in wonder.

"Yes. He'd ever mentioned something about a man named Unity, but I myself don't remember what it is."

Camus was frowning. Did Unity have relationhip with Isaac…?

But he couldn't think further as Hyoga said other topics that sounded more urgent.

"We've got more troubles," said Hyoga nervously. "The first is the collapsed ceilings. I'm sure Hades will reduce your salaries again and ask you to fix the ceilings with your own deposit. Second," he looked even more nervous than before, "Now's Saga or Kanon's turn to wear the pendant."

Now was _Saga's_ turn, Camus was sure about it. Saga would never let Kanon wearing the pendant, as he loved his brother so much and he didn't want Kanon to be possessed by it.

So it was Saga who would wear it.

And Camus could picture clearly about what would happen with him…

"Camus!" suddenly there was a call.

Camus turned his head and saw some of his fellows marched at him. "What happened?" Milo asked anxiously. "What happened with the ceilings?!"

"All messes up!" gasped Aiolia. "The corridor near the library…Hades will surely put a blame on us, especially you, Camus!"

Camus took a deep breath, then walked to the library with impassive look. "Leave this house soon, Hyoga," he said.

"Camus, where are you going?" Mu yelled.

"Go to the library to continue my job, then face Hades and explain that the ceilings had collapsed," he said straight to the point. "I'm not afraid of him, it's not my fault. Someone has sabotaged this house."

His fellows looked at him desperately when he was disappeared in the next corridor.

"It's Rhadamanthys," groaned Hyoga. "I'm sure it was him who's plotted this mess!"

Nobody has any strength to reply him.

Xxx

An hour later in the Gold Saints' room…

Everybody looked at Saga in anxieties. Saga was standing in the middle, holding the pentagram pendant. He looked pale, yet there was toughness in his feature. He was ready to deal with what happened after wearing it.

"Saga, pelase," begged Kanon for the thousandth times.

"I'm ok, Kanon…"

"The pendant recognizes weakness," said Aiolos. He looked straight to Saga's eyes. "It'll affect your brain, Saga. I'm sure your personalities will shift multiple times when you wear ir: from angel to devil, then to angel again, then turns to devil again…it'll play with your brain until it's satisfied and ends its wickedness."

"I know," Saga's eyes were empty. He almost could imagine it: his eyes would turn to red, then blue, then red again, then blue again…

"Saga," Aiolos approached Saga and held his shoulders. "Let Kanon wear it…"

"No!" snapped Saga. "I won't ever let it choking my brother's neck!"

"But you will turn ABSOLUTELY horrifying when your personality shifts, Saga!" Aiolos snapped back. "You'll be more evil than Hades!"

"It won't last forever, it'll stop, won't it?! Hades has said it won't possess us in long term!"

"And you believe him?" replied Shura. "Who could guarantee that Mu's case wasn't a luck?! Who can guarantee the pendant won't hypnotize you for the next two hundred years or something—SAGA!"

All widened their eyes in horror when Saga applied a gesture to encircle the necklace around his neck.

"Saga, don't be stupid!"

"Wait, Saga!" a voice from the door.

Everybody turned their heads, and they saw Camus standing at the door, slightly panting.

"Hades," said Camus to Saga and Kanon after silence for some moments. "He asked both of you to meet him at the ruined corridor."

"Why?"

"I don't know," answered Camus.

Saga and Kanon looked at each other, then Saga nodded. He was about to wear the pendant when Camus said, "Without pendant."

"What?"

"Hades asked you to meet him without wearing that pendant. I myself don't know why."

All finally took relieved breaths.

When Saga, Kanon, and Camus had arrived in the troublesome corridor, Hades was gazing at the chandelier that had broken into pieces. He stood in the middle of the ruins, looked so impressive with his classic tuxedo and his pale yet very handsome feature.

"You have come," said Hades as he raised his head and looked impassively at Saga and Kanon. Hades's cold and empty eyes then moved to the twins's chests. "Where is the pendant? I have asked you to wear it, haven't i?"

The twins startled and automatically glanced at Camus. "Wh…we thought…," the twins stammered…

…but soon they understood…

Hades looked at Camus penetratingly, while the later looking back with endurance.

The next incident happened so fast: Hades took off his own pendant, then slashed Camus's upper arm with its sharpest point.

"CAMUS!" Saga and Kanon directly gasped in shock, while Camus himself unconsciously gasped in pain as thick blood dropped heavily from his upper arm. Hurt…it really hurt…the pendant's sharpness really resembled Excalibur…

"What I ordered Aquarius to do is: call the Geminis and _let one of them wearing the pendant until they arrived at this corridor_," Hades said shrilly. "I will ask them to take the necklace off _after_ they meet me here, because I will ask them to fix the ceilings and I do not want my precious pendant to be worn when they do the worthless work, as it is only allowed to be worn when they serve _me_! But seems you take my trust for granted, Aquarius. Your salary is reduce seventy five percents."

Saga soon encircled his hand around Camus's shoulders while Kanon torn his cloth and used the scrap to cover Camus's wound.

"Why did you do this…?" Saga asked Camus in almost broken voice.

Still frowning his head on the pain he felt, he looked up at Saga with slight smile. "Because you mustn't wear the pendant, Saga."

Saga hugged his youngest junior touchingly, while Kanon looked at him in huge thankfulness. Probably it was the first time they could see how soft the coldest saint's heart was.

The view wasn't even slightly heartwarming for Hades. His eyes were full of hatred when the twins and Camus standing close to each other in that position…he tried so hard to fight against the urge to slit their throats with his beloved pendant…

"Have you finished?" asked Hades. His voice was colder than absolute zero.

Saga and Kanon turned their heads in rage, but Hades didn't care.

"Aquarius, leave this place now," ordered Hades. "And you, Geminis, fix the ceilings soon. You must finish it before three pm, otherwise your salaries will be reduced until ninety percents," then he left the corridor, his robe was rippling.

**xxx**


	8. The Secret Singing Contest

A/N: Ah…the eighth chapter is finished. ^^ There'll be a pet in this chapter, inspired from Haruna Shimamura's doujinshi.

**Chapter Eighth**

**The Secret Singing Contest**

The twins worked in the corridor in silent. This was totally out of everybody's mind…fixing the completely-destroyed ceilings before three pm—that as easy as removing Olympus mountain to Japan! No chance they would end this crazy job less than six hours; that was a mansion's ceilings anyway, not an anime-miniature sold in a hobby shop.

"Damn ghost," Saga swore slowly as he hammered the nails. He was upside, fixing the ceiling, while Kanon was downside, picking the ruins one by one and struggled to set the chandelier aside. He wasn't turning his head when an unpleasant laughter suddenly roared next to him.

"What, Rhadamanthys?" Kanon asked indifferently. "Hades bought you new Teddy Bear doll?"

"What a very moving view," Rhadamanthys jeered. "The Gemini twins cooperate to do a very high-class job."

"You have two choices, Rhadamanthys: shut your big mouth up or a nice trip to an asylum."

"How does it feel, Kanon?" asked Rhadamanthys, pretended not to hear Kanon's insult. "To be a slave for almost the entire of your life…"

"Don't listen to him, Kanon," Saga suddenly said lightly. "He likes bluffing and torturing people because he's lonely and doesn't have any friend."

Kanon burst into laughter, while Rhadamanthys's jeer vanished. "What do you mean by that?!" he snapped.

Kanon, just as Hyoga, blinked on Rhada's reaction.

_Strike two…_

"Oh, you don't have to feel heartbroken…," Kanon showed a fake sympathetic expression. "Many people don't have any friends as well, you're not alone."

"Don't forget about Zelos, Kanon, that freak also doesn't have any acquaintance, he and Rhada would make a very great couple," cackled Saga, once again replied by Kanon's roar.

"And Cyclops!" sniggered Kanon. "Want to join tea time with him in Shaka's rosary, Rhada?"

The twins almost rolled because of their loud laughters. Kanon wasn't scared of Rhadamanthys—he had prepared himself in case Rhada punched him or slammed him to the floor.

But Rhadamanthys only stood up silently in his place.

Saga and Kanon almost began to feel a little real sympathy towards him, if only he didn't let out a frightening chuckle.

"Scorpius now is taking care of Aquarius's wound in your room," said Rhadamanthys after some moments. "Lord Hades doesn't know it. But don't worry, I will let him know Scorpius doesn't do his cleaning job this time."

Saga and Kanon's identical grins disappeared in a second, exchanged by horror look.

"Don't you dare telling him!!" Kanon snapped.

"Oh, I'll obey you, Kanon," laughed Rhadamanthys sarcastically. His laughter got louder and louder as he walked away from the twins, ready to tell his beloved master about Milo's disobedience.

"Rhadamanthys!" Saga shouted, but it was useless.

"Damnit!" Kanon slammed his broom harshly. He and his brother looked at each other in anxiety, imagining about what would happen to Milo after Hades knew he chose curing Camus than obeying him…

The twins' attention suddenly shifted to a bird which was flying to their direction.

The bird entered throughout the window, flying calmly yet happily. It was very cute and tiny and yellow in colour. It flew encircling Saga's head before flying down at Kanon and encircling him as well.

"I bet it will turn into Rhadamanthys's dinner," murmured Kanon gravely.

"Hey, I know that bird," Saga gasped, his eyes suddenly sparkled. "His name is Biki. It was Shaka's."

"…_Shaka?"_

"First time Shaka arrived at Sanctuary he brought a yellow bird. It was Biki, yet Biki left him after he succeeded gaining his Gold Cloth."

"Then what's Biki's doing here now?" Kanon was extremely puzzled. He and Saga's eyes never left Biki, which finally flew away from the twins and headed to the place they didn't know (but still in the mansion's territory).

"I don't know," Saga spoke in the mixture of thoughtfulness and amazement. "I even wonder whether Shaka knows Biki is here…but Biki isn't an ordinary bird…"

Kanon gazed at his brother. He didn't want to underestimate Biki, but what chance did an eight centimeter-height bird have in the 'battle' against Hades and his specter…?

The answer was easy.

Biki flew happily inside the mansion, looking for someone. When he had found his hunting, he made a clearly audible sound.

Rhadamanthys turned his head hearing the sound. His eyes narrowed seeing a small bird dared to fly inside the house.

"Shuuu," he tried to set Biki away. But Biki kept flying inside the house, even heading to the next corridor. Rhadamanthys ran after him, tried to capture—in his perception—weak creature. Biki didn't give up—he flew entering a room in the corner, the one Rhadamanthys hadn't explored. Rhadamanthys followed him…

…and he was startled after entering the unlocked room.

It was Hades's gallery, full of photographs and paintings. There were the photos of Hades's biological family, the pictures of Hades's castle before Hades occupied it, even Athena and Poseidon's pictures.

The wyvern stared at Saori and Julian's photographs. Why did Hades keep them? Was it because Hades actually respected his two siblings…?

Rhadamanthys turned his head when Biki cheeped. Biki had perched on the small table…

…near Pandora's photograph.

The ex-specter stepped slowly towards the photograph. Only the photograph. Where was she now? In Germany…? Or else…? Was she revived as well…?

Biki flew away, left Rhadamanthys standing silently in front of Pandora's photograph…upon which Rhadamanthys had totally forgot about both Biki and the Scorpio saint.

Xxx

Meanwhile in the Goldies's room…

As what Rhadamanthys had said, Milo (still wearing his pajamas) was there taking care of Camus's wound.

"Milo, this is only an unimportant wound," said Camus for the hundred time as Milo very carefully released Kanon's T-shirt's scrap from Camus's upper arm. Beside Milo there was a medicine box. "Only a small pain, it's not like Scarlet Needle or the—ouch…"

Camus whined slowly. Milo cleaned his wound with cotton that had been moistened with cold water and it made him hurt.

"Hush…," Milo said softly. "I must know whether there's poison or not."

"You mean the pendant contains poison?" asked Camus, tried so hard not to frown his forehead.

"Who knows?" Milo shrugged as he examined his best friend's wound. Seconds later slight smile appeared on his handsome face. "Ok, take a deep breath, Fridge. No poison," then he began to cover Camus's upper arm with bandage.

Camus watched Milo in silent as he cured his wound.

"Hey," Milo said then.

"Yeah?"

"You're so reckless, aren't you?" Milo raised his head and smiled at his best friend. His wonderful blue eyes were sparkling. It was so pure…so sincere, that Camus couldn't help to look at him the same way.

"Not as reckless as you," Camus said.

Milo chuckled on his reply.

Some moments later the wound had been covered well with the bandage. Milo returned the medicine in the box, didn't realize that Camus kept gazing at him.

"Milo…," he finally said as he leant his back on the headboard. "Shaina called me about an hour ago. She asked about you."

"And you said?"

"You're alright. You're not too affected with Hades's presence."

Milo took place beside his best friend and leant on the headboard as well. He looked at somewhere else.

"She loves you," said Camus quietly.

"I love her," Milo replied.

"But?"

"It's not that easy, Camus."

Camus wanted to ask more, yet he decided not to. From past till present, when Camus asked him about why he never wanted to tell Shaina about his feeling, he always answered "It's not that easy". Yet Milo never let Camus knew why it was.

"K, then…," Camus finally sighed. "You decide. Now do the cleaning job, Milo."

"Arrgh…," Milo groaned, made Camus almost smiled.

"If Hades slashes your arms I won't be willing to take care of your wounds," Camus said.

"Owh, really?"

"Absolutely."

"Really??" Milo chuckled as he ruffled Camus's hair, while Camus finally let out a smile. "Milo, stop it…no wonder all people think we're abnormal."

"I'm not objected if we are…"

"Stop it!" Camus snarled; the later only giggled louder than before. "You're too serious, Camus," he said hilariously.

After Milo stopped his giggle gradually, he smiled. His wonderful blue eyes looked at Camus in warmth and peacefulness.

Camus looked at him as well. So often they looked steadily to each other. No words, no gestures. Only looking at each other's blue eyes like that.

Finally Milo turned his eyes on another direction. Something interrupted them. Something small with yellow feather. Biki had entered the room.

Milo hummed a little and paid out his hand to the bird. The bird then flew at him and perched on his lower arm.

"It looks familiar," said Camus in wonder as he looked at the bird.

Milo was about to reply when Biki suddenly spread his wings and flew outside the window. He cheeped cheerfully and finally perched on his master's shoulder, who was doing his gardening work.

Milo and Camus stepped to the window, staring at Shaka and Biki in astonishment.

"Shaka, didn't Biki leave you years ago?" asked Milo.

Shaka only smiled and said, "He comes back."

"Why?"

"He just wants to," answered Shaka simply. Smile never left his serene face when Biki flew encircling his head.

"But why?" Milo asked Camus, who smiled slightly. "Years ago Biki left Shaka because he felt he didn't need him again," Camus said. "If Biki comes back now, it means the opposite. Biki is his best friend, after all…"

Milo nodded and smiled after gaining an understanding.

"Yes…," he said. "Best friend."

Camus replied him with his rare smile.

Xxx

Three pm. Miraculously Saga and Kanon had finished fixing the ceilings, although not very perfectly.

Hades could see the flaw.

"Not very good," Hades said coldly. "It will not endure rains. You salaries are reduced forty percents."

Saga and Kanon could only stared at the floor.

"Who will serve me tomorrow?" asked Hades then.

"Deathmask and Aiolia," murmured Saga.

"They would better be good. Tomorrow I will invite Minos and Lune to dinner," Hades turned around and stepped away. "Come, Rhadamanthys."

Rhadamanthys, who had waited for his master in the corridor's end, nodded and followed him.

"I will go doing inspection to Graud Foundation," Hades told Saga and Kanon.

After Hades and Rhadamanthys disappeared, Saga and Kanon looked at each other.

Grinning.

xxx

"_Young man…! There's no need to feel down, I said…young man…! Pick yourself on the ground, I said…young man…!"_

Most of the Gold Saints now were standing on the table, performing karaoke. Heaven was what they felt now, Hades and his dog were away…! They finally had found perfect time to have fun, singing Village People's song. Shura, Aiolia, Kanon, Deathmask, Aphrodite, Aldebaran, and Saga were singing on the table, encircling their hands to each other and kicked the air with their feet. Milo marched at them to join them as well, passed Camus and pulled the book Camus read.

Camus only stared at his best friend, felt so irritated for Milo had annoyed his reading time. Nevertheless he couldn't help to smile when Milo got up the table, encircled his hand around Saga's shoulder and began to sing with the others.

"_Young man…! There's a place you can go, I said young man…! When you're short on your dough…! You can stay there…I'm sure you will find many ways to have a good time…"_

"_One, two, three, four!"_ Shura yelled in delight.

"_It's fun to stay at the…Y-M-C-A!"_ sang the others. _"It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A!"_

Mu couldn't stop laughing seeing his fellows's actions, the same as Dohko, Shion, and Aiolos—Aiolos couldn't even refuse when Aiolia grabbed his hand and pulled him on the 'stage'.

Shaka meanwhile was sitting near the window with his beloved Biki. He'd better watch the situation outside (so that he could inform his fellows immediately when Hades came back). He wasn't really fond of music, everyone could tell… Yet he sometimes laughed slightly responding his fellows' craziness.

"Put your hands up!" laughed Kanon.

"Come on, Fridge, put your hands up!" yelled Milo cheerfully at Camus. The later only smiled slightly—it was better for him to simply become a viewer.

After the Y-M-C-A song ended, all of them discussed the next song they had to sing.

"By the way," said Kanon irritably in the middle of their discussion. "Tomorrow Hades will invite Lune and Minos to dinner."

His fellows groaned and kicked any stuffs that were close to them. But soon Aphrodite made them relaxed.

"Don't worry, there's still a little arsenic left."

Everybody turned cheerful again. Of course they wouldn't do Aphro's lunatic suggestion, but at least his joke was cool enough to decrease their depression.

Finally they chose Def Leppard's song _Pour Some Sugar on Me._

_"Pour some sugar on me!! Pour some sugar on me!!" _tuned Saga and Milo who still used the table as their stage.

"Milo, you rock!!!" screamed Shura excitedly, pretending as a concert-supporter.

"I wanna lick you, Milo!!" shouted Aiolia.

"I wanna bring you home!!" yelled Kanon.

"Milo, you are HOT!!" screamed Shaka.

Everybody stopped singing and looked at Shaka in shock. Even the DVD player was completely jammed.

"Why everyone seems to be out of character these days…?" whispered Shura.

Some minutes later Milo and Saga were about to continue the song when suddenly Biki cheeped loudly.

"Hades is coming," said Shaka calmly.

Now everything became so chaotic; everybody had to return everything into normal (heaven…they had only thought about having fun without thinking about the consequences…). Aiolia almost turned outside down when setting the CD's aside and picked all the stuffs that would lead them to death if Hades knew it.

"The ghost is coming!"

"_The ghost is coming!! Hurry up!"_

"Hurry up! Kanon, set the DVD player aside! Aphro, there are dusts on the table…! For heaven's sake, Deathmask, return the couch at its original place!"

"HELL YOU SAGA! You yourself don't do nothing!"

"I'm nervous, damnit!"

The situation was so hurly-burly. Luckily five seconds (five seconds!) before Hades and Rhadamanthys entering the house, everything had been on the right corners and the right place.

When Hades had been inside, Milo was sweeping the floor calmly, Aiolos was in the dining room, wiped out the table, and the others did the similar cleaning jobs. They all did what Hades had ordered them.

Seeing nothing odd happened, Hades stepped to his room without words.

All Goldies couldn't help to breath in very…very…very huge relief…

xxx

**Athens, Greece.**

"I am coming, Poseidon-sama," said Sorrento as he bowed his back in front of his master.

"Have you got the news?" asked Julian Solo. He sat on the chair which resembled with that in Poseidon's castle. He was exactly the same person who fought Athena's saints some times ago, also the same deity who helped the Bronze saints when they fought Hypnos and Thanatos in Elysion. White classic tuxedo, light-blue hair, very handsome feature. He was as handsome as his brother, only his aura wasn't dark. Yet he wasn't dazzling as well. He didn't have his brother's aura, and he didn't have his niece.

"Yes, Poseidon-sama. Meio-Hades has occupied Athena and her saints' dwelling since three or four days ago."

Poseidon gazed at his servant impassively, then drank his wine in silent.

"Poseidon-sama…"

"Yes, Sorrento?"

"May I ask you something…?"

"My pleasure."

"Why do you want to know about all of these?"

Poseidon smiled as he drank his wine once again. "Counting the days," he answered.

Sorrento baffled. Poseidon laughed slightly seeing his servant's innocence. "Waiting for the days when they finally decide to ask for my assistance," explained Poseidon then. "Athena's saints are maybe too arrogant, thinking that I'm Athena's enemy. But they couldn't help to turn their heads on me at last, seeking helps."

"Poseidon-sama…if it happens, will you give them your assistance _again_?"

"Let's see," Poseidon said lightly. "I don't like Hades. I don't like Athena as well, moreover her saints. So what do you think I should do?"

Sorrento shook his head, felt curious on his master's plan. "No, Poseidon-sama. I have no idea."

Poseidon smiled once again. He looked at his wineglass, seeing his own reflection.

"I have thought about it," he said finally as he smiled secretively.

xxx

_**Next in Home Sweet Home:**_

**Aiolos was full of rage.**

"You make me so upset, Aiolia," he said in a very low voice.

"Stop whining, Bro, I'm just trying to have good time—"

"Don't call me 'Bro'! I'm not your brother!" snapped Aiolos, made Aiolia got completely stricken.

**And what was the pendant for Shaka?**

Shaka looked at the pentagram that hanged around his neck in amuse. The pentagram didn't even have the slightest glint.

"That's it?" Shaka asked calmly. "Is that all the strength Hades's pendant contains, Biki?"

**Meanwhile, the Bronzes never stopped being thoughtful.**

"Poseidon?!" Hyoga, Shiryu, Shun, and Seiya snapped in shock. "Is Shion crazy?!"

"Sort of plan B, he said," sighed Ikki.

"Shion is really weird," murmured Shiryu. "When he got plenty of time to visit Olympus mountain to see Athena, he didn't do it—remember that he chose Shunlei's cooking instead of Athena? And now he doesn't even think to ask for Athena's help to get the mansion back—he prefers to think about…_Poseidon_…"

"He hides something…," Seiya gazed at nowhere. "Absolutely…"

_**Home Sweet Home: The Lion and the Virgin's Tales**_

_**Home Sweet Home: Cardiac, Corazon, Coeur, Kokoro…Heart**_

Milo gazed at the pendant on his chest. It was shining…so bright…

xxx


	9. The Lion and the Virgin's Tales

A/N: Hello…^^ These are the next chapters, hope you'll enjoy it. Once again constructive criticism is widely accepted.

**Chapter 9**

**The Lion's and the Virgin's Tales**

**Early in the morning…**

"Here is the newspaper, Hades-sama," said Rhadamanthys as he courteously handed the new newspaper to his master.

"Thank you, Rhadamanthys," said Hades calmly. He received the newspaper and directly read it.

Rhadamanthys stood up silently. His eyes never left Hades's face. There were lots of things in his mind now, lots of things he wanted to confirm, he desired to verify.

Hades seemed able to feel his uneasiness. He smiled slightly without tilting his eyes from the newspaper. "Do you want to ask me something?"

Rhadamanthys coughed a little, before he let out the thing that disturbed his mind most.

"Hades-sama…," he murmured, "Do you happen to know about where Lady Pandora is?"

Hades smiled. It wasn't an affectionate smile. It was the smile that most tyrants had in their period of powers. "Zeus only decided to revitalize me, Poseidon, and the specters that are faithful in me."

"And Hypnos and Thanatos?"

"Zeus asked me whether I want them to come back. I answered no. They were deities as well, I do not think they are still willing to serve me the way my specters do."

"What about Lady Pandora, Hades-sama?"

"I do not want her to come back."

"Why?"

Hades turned his head and looked at Rhadamanthys sharply. Rhadamanthys bowed his head a little, finally realized how rough his voice was.

"F…forgive me," said Rhadamanthys. "I…just want to know."

"Why do you want to know?"

Rhadamanthys didn't answer.

Hades continued reading and saying, "Forget about Pandora. You have to understand, Rhadamanthys, sometimes it is better for a mortal to merely be a memory."

Silence covered the room. Rhadamanthys decided not say anything more. He suddenly felt some kind of feelings mixed in his heart as his thoughts flew back to the past.

Pandora…delightful…cheerful…then she opened the box…Hypnos and Thanatos appeared…Hades was born…all of her families died…at last Pandora died…because of him. Because of the deity in front of him.

Rhadamanthys began to recognize the most dominant feeling in his mind when he looked at Hades's empty eyes.

Was it…_hatred_…?

xxx

Meanwhile in the Gold Saints' room, as usual all standing encircling those who had got turns to wear the pendant.

"I'll wear it," said Aiolia fearlessly. Everyone had guessed it. Now…no matter how irritable Deathmask was, Aiolia still put respect on him (he was one of the Gold Saints, after all), that's why he was willing to take this burden. Besides, Deathmask would never be able to do Hades's order if his weakness emerged (more discounts for their salaries then….) Everybody had discovered Deathmask's weakness, quite long time ago when they faced chaos in their powerless effect (*see _Powerless_). At that time Deathmask got extreme psychological problem (he felt he saw thousands death people ran after him and tried to kill him).

"Why?!" Deathmask suddenly snapped. "Do you think I can't endure the pentagram's cruelty?!"

"It's not like that—" Aiolia couldn't continue his sentence, as Deathmask grabbed the pendant from his hand and directly wore it. Aiolia and his fellows could only sigh. "Whatever…"

The same as Mu, the effect of the pendant began to emerge on their ways to Hades's room. Deathmask suddenly stopped his steps and his eyes looked wildly towards his surroundings. "…try to capture me…"

"What?"

"Look!"

Aiolia gasped seeing extreme fear in Deathmask's eyes…the Cancer even clutched Aiolia's arm so tight and almost hugged him. The pendant on his chest almost blinded Aiolia's eyes, as it was gleaming luminously. "Devils!" yelled Deathmask. "Trying to stab me!"

"Deathmask, there is nothing here!"

"Don't do that, please don't do that!!!" Deathmask shouted to whatever he saw was. His gesture was really weird, as if he tried to protect himself from unseen weapon.

Then he screamed uncontrollably. Aiolia reacted so fast on the incident: he soon grabbed the pendant from Deathmask's neck, released the Cancer from its control.

Even when DM didn't wear the pendant he couldn't focus on anything. Seemed like he was still influenced by his hallucination. "BRING ME OUTTA HERE!" screamed Deathmask.

"Alright, alright! Let's go back to our room!" Aiolia shouted to surpass Deathmask's hysterical voice. He fetched his Cancer fellow, took him back to the Gold Saints' room.

That's it, Deathmask really couldn't Hades's order that day.

Aiolia didn't say anything to his fellows when he and DM arrived at their room. He even didn't stop by to explain about what had happened (as he was sure his fellows had understood). All that he did was taking Deathmask in, getting out of the room, and directly stepping to Hades's. He stared at the pendant for a while before encircling it around his neck.

The pendant instantaneously shone brightly, and suddenly Aiolos popped up in front of him. Wearing Sagittarius Gold Cloth.

"Aiolos?" Aiolia wondered as he stopped walking on impulse. "How—you were in our room, weren't you? How come you arrive here so fast?"

Aiolos smiled at him, made Aiolia got stricken.

No…no…it wasn't Aiolos's style to smile like that. The smile was…wicked…

"Look at me, Aiolia," Aiolos stated. Aiolia saw his brother's body gleaming so bright…and seconds later he didn't wear Gold Cloth anymore.

He wore Sagittarius black surplice.

"No…," Aiolia whispered upon his shock. This couldn't be…this was only his imagination…_…_

"I've put my allegiance to Hades, brother… I've come to steal Athena's head…"

"You're not my brother!" Aiolia snapped.

The sentence created effect. The stardust in front of Aiolia disappeared at once, exchanged by fogs.

Still trying to control his feeling and setting aside Aiolos-wearing-surplice's shadow in his mind, Aiolia marched to Hades's room. The sooner he served the ex-deity, the better. When he arrived he knocked the door impatiently.

"Come in," an ice-cold voice from inside.

Aiolia got in, slightly panted. He looked at Hades with abhorrence in his eyes.

"Where is Cancer?" was the first sentence Hades said.

"He's ill," answered Aiolia impassively. He didn't want to tell him the truth, he didn't want to give Hades pleasure regarding to the trouble created by the pendant.

"No salary for Cancer then," Hades responded with the same impassive tone.

Aiolia said nothing. He directly cleaned Hades's room with no words. The pendant on his chest was still gleaming, but he didn't care. Aiolos's shadow was still floating in his mind, the winged and loyal saint with surplice, looking at him wickedly… His mind suddenly traveled to the past, when he discovered that Saga, Camus, Shura, Aphrodite, and Deathmask returned from the land of deaths and stated that they had turned their loyalties to Hades. Nobody saw how anxious Aiolia was at that time, nobody discovered that he was afraid…so afraid he would find his brother wearing the same black surplice. Yet later he could take a relief breath, for Aiolos was too loyal to revive. Aiolia was sure Aiolos didn't want to accept Hades's offer—he'd better sleep forever than agree on Shion's crazy plan: although all were purposed to gain Athena's cloth, Aiolos would never join the game if it meant sacrificing his juniors' lives…

Maybe that was the reason why he saw Aiolos wearing the Sagittarius surplice. Yes…the pendant recognized weakness…Aiolia's weakness was his fear…his fear was seeing his brother turned into a completely different person…from the most loyal saint to an unforgivable traitor…

"Are you listening, Leo?" that icy-voice asked.

Aiolia turned his head, baffled. "W…what…?"

"You dropped my books on the floor," said Hades.

Aiolia blinked. From the sentence Aiolia guessed Hades had warned him more than once, only he didn't hear it. He soon picked the books and returned it to its place. He could guess what Hades planned to say afterwards…

"Your salary is reduced thirty percents because of your carelessness," Hades affirmed.

Aiolia didn't react.

"Do you hear me, Leo?"

"Yes, I hear you."

"Twenty percents more because you are impolite."

Aiolia took a very deep breath and finally banged Hades's books to the floor. He really had lost ALL his patience, moreover he still felt the frustration resulted by the pendant's control. Just like he was in the battle against Hades…his temper could so easily got heated…just like a disturbed lion.

"That's it!" Aiolia snapped. "Don't you ever expect me to serve a false deity like you, Hades!" he took the pentagram pendant off then threw it to the floor harshly. Without looking at Hades's reaction upon his lack of control, he got out of the room and left the mansion as well.

xxx

He was in a coffee shop in Shibuya, sitting silently. In front of him there was a cup of hot jasmine tea, its scent somehow could a little bit erase the dark atmosphere in his mind. Not only the scent of the tea; the clean and brilliant-lighted café, the bright and cozy surroundings…all were things he really yearned.

How long he didn't get out from the mansion anyway? Five days? Five centuries…?

The young woman sitting next to him never stopped gazing at him with mixture of worry and sympathy.

"You're not allowed to get out of the house, aren't you?" asked Marin softly after silence for only heaven knows how long.

Aiolia responded with slight smile. His brown eyes was looking at the froth of the tea for a while, then turned on Marin's feature. She looked so beautiful today, or was it just because Aiolia hadn't seen her for decades? (actually only for about two weeks…). Since the Holy War had ended she didn't wear any mask again, the same as Shaina. She had brown eyes, her curls were red in colour. She wore a gown with spring-floral motives. The burden in Aiolia's shoulder began to decrease as he gazed at her.

"You've got to have a little patience," said Marin, replied by Aiolia's sigh.

"I'm just tired, you see," he said then. "The house has been like a hell…with his presence and Rhadamanthys's…," he shook his head before leaning his back on the chair. His handsome brown eyes stared at the ceilings in despair. "I can't take it anymore, Marin…"

"But you have to. Maybe you have to see this chaos from different side. I mean, I think sometimes you need to see Hades from different point of view."

"What do you mean?" Aiolia frowned his forehead as he looked at Marin again.

"Maybe he's just…lonely?"

"Lonely?"

"Who knows? People didn't turn bad because of nothing."

Aiolia was silent when Marin grasped his hand. He couldn't help to think about how ironic gender distinction was: when he and his fellows thought about how to send Hades to the sea of fire, Marin oppositely thought of Hades's different side. He never even thought Hades could have any soft-side…it was like imagining Deathmask's personality transformed into Mu's.

"I hope you're right," Aiolia finally sighed.

Marin gave him a warm smile. Only that smile, and Aiolia felt like he would never be able to leave the coffee shop until the next two hundred years.

"Why is this happening?" Aiolia asked in a soft voice. "When will we get the peacefulness we need anyway?"

"There won't be such time," answered Marin. "Nothing in this world can get lasting peacefulness, even peacefulness itself. It exists because chaos exists, otherwise we wouldn't call it 'peaceful'."

Aiolia gazed at the young woman. As time went by, the ghost of smile began to appear on his hadsome face, made Marin's eyes shone in bliss.

"Have you been Shaka's apprentice?" asked Aiolia, replied by Marin's laughter. "No…," she said in the middle of her laugh. Aiolia finally chuckled as well.

"Shaina and me watched the mansion everyday," Marin said then.

"Shaina?" Aiolia baffled. Marin replied with nod. She smiled, playing with her cup of orange-flavour tea. "The mansion indeed had turned different, yet we never stop hoping. We believe in all of you, after all…coz you have done a lot of things that made us wonder…amazed…"

Aiolia smiled seeing her blush.

"It's because you struggle for the thing the evil side detests," Marin continued

"What is it?" asked Aiolia in sadness. "Bathtub?"

Marin chuckled before she answered.

"No…," she gazed at Aiolia, her eyes shone brighter than ever. "It's love, Aiolia. Love…"

_Love…_

_The house which was full of love…_

The shadow of Kido's mansion then appeared in front of Aiolia's eyes. Kido's mansion, with beautiful and bright atmosphere… Kido's mansion the weeks before… Then the Gold Saints wandered happily in its garden, doing pranks to each other…

He really couldn't give up this fast…

"You're right…," Aiolia whispered as he grasped Marin's hands so tight.

xxx

When Aiolia arrived at the Goldies's room at night (with Kiki's help), all watched him in silence.

"Forgive me," was all Aiolia said. He bowed his head, didn't dare to look at his fellows, moreover his brother.

Then someone took place in front of him. He knew who it was.

"Where have you been?" asked Aiolos. His voice was a little bit cold.

"Marin," Aiolia answered shortly.

"Look at me, Aiolia."

Aiolia didn't have any choice except looking at his brother. He felt deep remorse after doing it; he'd better look at Hades's face. The disappointment in Aiolos's eyes was worst than anything.

"Hades decides not to earn you this month," said Aiolos then. In his hands there was Hades's pendant which Aiolia had thrown. "He was so wrathful. He canceled his meeting with Lune and Minos. He even threatened to torture you with his pendant. Then I offered myself to take your place—I served him this day, I would do anything he wanted, I also allowed him to slash my body if he wanted to, I would accept anything as long as he doesn't hurt you."

Aiolia bowed his head again. The quietness which came afterwards was ringing.

"I'm so upset of you, Aiolia…," Aiolos stated.

"Don't be so touchy, bro," Aiolia finally spoke, trying to cool down the situation with a little joke, as his brother usually could turn calmer when he heard his funny words. "I just want to have a good time—"

"Don't call me 'bro'!" Aiolos spontaneously snapped. "I'm not your brother!"

Aiolia got completely stricken with the excruciating words. No…it wasn't only Aiolia…the others were holding their breaths as well. This wasn't a common thing…Aiolos was so virtuous in nature, snapping was definitely not the thing he would do, moreover to his beloved brother…

Aiolos took a very deep breath when once again he saw Aiolia bowing his head. He didn't want to shout at his brother…for Heaven's sake he didn't want to…. But he must. Sadly, he must….

"Listen…," whispered Aiolos after silence for about five minutes. "I didn't return from the death land to see my brother endangering himself…. I know this is difficult for you, but would you please be patient…? This won't last forever, Aiolia…trust me…"

Aiolia nodded briefly. He didn't answer. His throat was like being choked…he couldn't even say a single word.

"You're the only family I have…," whispered Aiolos again when he grasped his brother's shoulders.

Aiolia nodded once more.

"I'm sorry," he finally let out a sentence.

When Aiolos encircled his arms around him and gave him a hug, he knew he was still Aiolos's little brother…

xxx

**The next day.**

Aiolia had returned to his old self the next day. He was no longer touchy or gloomy—oppositely he often created lots of jokes that made his fellows laughed out loud.

Meanwhile Shiryu was sitting next to Dohko at the corner of the room. Dohko didn't know how he managed to enter the mansion, but he thought it was less important than asking his student to leave the house soon. Apparently it didn't work, for Shiryu only replied with, "I can look into my own self, Roshi, I can tell whether I'm in danger or not. I think you do not need to prevent me visiting you here."

Shiryu was sure his master could accept his theory, not to mention being amazed by it, as he only sighed slightly and murmuring the word 'youth' on his student's statement.

"Would you wear it?" asked Shiryu. He stared at the pendant in Dohko's hand in anxiety.

"I think so," Dohko said slowly. "I'm much more senior than Shaka anyway."

"But Shaka is more powerful," Shiryu said with no means to underestimate his master's power.

"This is not about power," smiled Dohko. "This is about responsibility."

"Then may I take the responsibility, Libra no Dohko?" a calm voice from their right side. Dohko and Shiryu turned their heads and saw Shaka smiling at them. Biki was on his shoulder.

"Shaka…," said Dhoko. He was so startled that he wasn't aware the other Gold Saints started to gaze at him and Shaka.

"We have to give the youngsters more chance, don't we?" Shaka asked again. Dohko stood up, looked deeply at Shaka's closed eyes. In the Virgin's serene feature he saw thoughtfulness and chivalry.

The Libra smiled warmly after thinking for quite long time. He then gave the pendant to Shaka. "You're right, Virgo Shaka," he said. It wasn't because he was afraid of wearing the pendant. It was because he believed in his junior's faith, that youngster often could do better than elders.

Shaka smiled. He received the pendant, then directly wore it, upon which Biki suddenly flew away from his shoulder. His fellows held their breaths seeing the pendant encircling his neck—it was so weird seeing Shaka wearing it. It was like seeing a very calm and pure river intoxicated by nuclear waste.

But they could take relief breath, as they saw that, being worn by Shaka, the pendant didn't even glint.

"This is it?" murmured Shaka in amuse. "Is that all the strength Hades's pendant contains?"

Nobody answered him. Everybody was mesmerized by the strange view in front of them: the man closest to god wearing an evil pendant and made fun on it.

Shaka turned around. His usual serene smile appeared. Dohko followed him, and together they headed to Hades's room. Different with the others, Shaka chose to reach Hades's room with passing the beautiful garden of Kido's mansion. Dohko decided to follow him. Both were fearless.

"Libra Dohko," said Shaka as the wind blew his hair gracefully. The scents of flowers in the morning were escorting his presence.

"Yes, Shaka?"

"Hades's presence is not as bad as we have thought, is it?"

The words made Dohko stunned. Was Shaka actually possessed yet he and his fellows weren't aware…?

But as he heard Shaka's next words, he knew Shaka totally was not possessed.

Hearing his words…he let out a smile. Hearing his words…his optimism rose up…

"There is someone saying that life is about dualism. There is good and there is evil. Each tries to defeat the other, and each tries to exist all alone. Yet in terms of human beings, there is no absolute good nor evil. Beings are somewhat paradoxical, good and evil are sometimes mixed as one. Thus no one can make perfect distinction between them.

"Hades is one of the instance. In my vision he is not a deity, only a being. In terms of the Greatest Eclipse, he is evil. But in terms of another thing that only scrutinizing eyes can see, he is good. Why? Just remember the years before we stood together to fight against him. How were we? We made great distance with each other…nobody cared about who, nobody cared about what. Each temples were divided by hundred treads. We only managed to show off our powers. We only knew about killing, pride, and battle.

"When Hades came into presence everything was changing. Each of us was no longer a selfish monkey who only cared about our own throats. We started to hold each other's hands. Power was no longer the most important thing. We learnt about loyalties…friendship. The culmination of the understanding finally emerged in front of the Wailing Wall, where we unified ourselves to destroy it into pieces. With the arrow of The Archer we combined our powers, not to show off—showing off had been a kind of trash. We united our powers because we believed in something we had neglected for long. It is love. I realize that I fall in love. Falling in love with the inhabitants of the Earth. And believe it or not….you. I have fallen for you…all of you…

"Everything has a beginning, everything has an end. The time in which I finally realized that I have this feeling…? The time when Hades started the game.

"The time I realized…that I truly care about my worthless fellows…"

Next:

Home Sweet Home: Cardiac, Corazon, Coeur, Kokoro…Heart


	10. Cardiac, Corazon, Coeur, Kokoro, Heart

**Chapter 10**

**Cardiac, Corazon, Coeur, Kokoro…Heart**

**Seiya's dock house, seven p.m.**

The Bronze Saints were sitting gloomily on the couch that evening. The situation didn't turn better and it made them definitely frustrated. The news Kiki (their spy) reported from Kido's mansion got worse and worse all the time.

Seiya then stood up after he lost all his patience. "That's it," Seiya said. "Let's go to Olympus mountain to see Saori-san."

Nobody took his plan seriously.

"_Moshi-moshi_?!" Seiya snarld.

"Seiya, the one who has license—"

"—to visit Saori-san is only the grand Pope!" Seiya cut Shiryu's words. "So what?! Should we wait for Shion in this very urgent moment?! We've been successful in entering Elysion before, I'm sure we can get the same luck if we head to Saori-san's dwelling this time! Neither Shion nor the Gold Saints are able to solve this problem—we're all only hopes!"

"You're wrong, Seiya," Ikki replied. "Shion has a plan."

"What?"

All looked at Ikki, and their faces tinted with shock when Ikki murmured the word 'Poseidon'.

"_Poseidon_?!" Hyoga, Shiryu, Shun, and Seiya snapped in shock. "Is Shion crazy?!"

"Sort of plan B, he said," sighed Ikki.

"Shion is really weird," murmured Shiryu. "When he got plenty of time to visit Olympus mountain to see Athena, he didn't do it—remember that he chose Shunlei's cooking instead of Athena? And now he doesn't even think to ask for Athena's help to get the mansion back—he prefers to think about…_Poseidon_…"

"He knows!" Shun suddenly yelled. "Shion knows something!"

"What do you mean, Shun?"

"Shion knows the reason why Saori-san agrees to sell the mansion to Hades, that's why he doesn't think about Athena's help. That's why he accepts Hades's requests, that's why he chooses to defeat Hades with Poseidon's assistance instead of Athena's. I bet Athena has told Shion all about these messes and all things he needs to do!"

Shun's statement made sense, but it made his friends turned more bewildered than before.

"Ok, let's pretend that your theory is right, Shun," said Shiryu. "The question now is: _what is Athena's purpose_?"

"It's still too early to ask about that," Seiya answered. "But whatever her purpose is I'm sure she doesn't mean to cause difficulties for us."

"Yeah, you're right, Seiya…," said Hyoga sarcastically. He stood up. "My sensei's arm…"

"That's the risk we have to pay—"

"Risks, you say!" snapped Hyoga. At the same time the atmosphere in the house turned gloomier. "Can you guarantee we won't meet the Gold Saints' corpses when we re-visit them?! Do you dare to say Saori-san doesn't have any contribution with it if it happens?!"

"Saori-san wouldn't do anything that can lead her saints to death!"

"Twelve temples battle! Asgard, Poseidon, the battle against Hades in Sanctuary, Inferno, Elysion!"

"That's not her fault!"

"Seiya, Hyoga!" Shun directly marched between both of them. "We mustn't fight!"

"He mocked Saori-san!" Seiya looked at Hyoga with loath.

"Hyoga is pressured, Seiya, he's really worried about his teacher, can't you understand?! I'm sure Hyoga didn't mean to say it, right, Hyoga?" asked Shun in despair.

Hyoga didn't answer. He only closed his bright blue eyes and sank himself on the comfortable couch behind him.

Minutes later he murmured, "I'm sorry."

Silence covered the dock house for some times before Ikki spoke, "Ok then," he said as he stood up and paced slowly. "What will we do now? Going to Greece to ask for Poseidon's help?"

"The Golds won't allow you," a voice from the door.

The bronze saints turned their heads, and their eyes sparkled seeing two slender and beautiful women standing elegantly there. "Marin! Shaina!"

Shaina and Marin smiled at them. Marin ruffled Seiya's hair when he approached her.

"Shaina-san, even you are here!" beamed Seiya.

"Since few days ago," answered Shaina. "Marin and I watched the mansion secretly, but today we decide to visit you."

"They won't let you come to Poseidon, it's too risky," said Marin, repeating her former words.

"So? Will they visit Poseidon all by themselves?" responded Ikki flatly. "How? Using magical I-want-to-go-whatever-I-want door?"

"If Shion decides to ask for Poseidon's assistance, I'm sure he had arranged the best plan," Shaina said as she walked to the couch and sitting in the middle of the Bronze saints. "And if he doesn't order us anything then it means we aren't included in the plan. I guess we have to let it the way it is."

"Otherwise we will ruin his plan if we don't," Marin continued.

The Bronze could only took deep breaths.

"Yeah…," Seiya sighed, "We can only wait…waiting…waiting…"

xxx

**The next day.**

More tortures for the Gold Saints. Hades suddenly asked all the Goldies to wake up at four p.m. to clean the whole house. Looked like he'd found another ways to reduce the Goldies's salaries.

"There is still a dot of dust left, Aries. Your salary is re-reduced five percents."

"You use the carbole I really detest, Pisces. Twenty percents of your salary is reduced."

"I have given you two minutes to clean the table, haven't I, Capricornus? Yet you take two a half minutes to finish it. Ten percents of your salary is reduced."

"But—" Shura gasped.

"No 'but'!" snapped Hades. "I do not accept any excuse nor defense! This kind of mistake is the root of the biggest mistake in the universe, in case you do not know!"

Shura sighed irritably. Betetr he left Hades before he lost patience and punched Hades's nose.

"Fifteen percents more because you sighed, Capricornus," Hades added, made Shura had to prevent multiple urges to turn Hades into paperdolls.

At the corridor near the library (the one in which the chandelier broke from the ceilings), Milo and Kanon swept the floor. They both were so silent, sleepy.

But they no longer feel sleepy anymore when the ceilings broke and collapsed once again. Kanon and Milo gasped in shock; they automatically ran away to avoid the shower of dusts and debris.

After the 'shower' ended, Kanon immediately ran to Rhadamanthys's room.

"Kanon!" Milo ran after his fellow in anxiety.

"I'LL KILL HIM!!!" shouted Kanon. When he arrived at Rhadamanthys's room, he directly snapped open the door more harshly than Hyoga did. "DARE YOU DESTROY THE CEILINGS AGAIN!" Kanon snapped.

Rhadamanthys, who was still wearing sleeping kimono and pouring liquor into his wineglass, only tilted his head a little. "Morning, Kanon," he said in indifferent voice.

"I'll kill you!" Kanon was so ready to march at his old enemy, but Milo soon grabbed his hand to prevent him.

"As if I give any damn," Rhadamanthys sneered as he sat on his sofa and drank his liquor.

"What do you want?!" Kanon snarled again. "Has it been your only hobby?! Destroying ceilings?!"

"Your intelligence is just the same with the little goose's," said Rhadamanthys lazily. "Fourteen years older but same idiotic brains."

"SAY IT AGAIN AND I'LL MAKE YOU DIE IN AGONY!"

"Nice offer," Rhadamanthys said as he took the newspaper beside him. "Haven't the little goose tell you I don't have anything to do with the %^&$%# ceilings?"

"Oh yeah, I believe you, Rhada!" scowled Kanon sarcastically.

"Good boy."

"You—"

"Kanon, stop it!" Milo soon pulled Kanon's waist when he was about to jump at Rhadamanthys. "There's no use!"

Kanon panted. He still glared at Rhadamanthys with the look which said I-really-want-to-see-you-throw-yourself-from-the-balcony.

"Let's go," Milo said in a low voice, led Kanon to turn around. "Besides an hour later I have to serve his &%&*$ master."

"Good luck, Scorpius," behind him Rhadamanthys jeered in amuse. "Hope you don't inherit Kardia's disease."

Milo suddenly stopped stepping and turned around to face Rhadamanthys again.

"What's your business if I did have it?" Milo smirked.

"You'll die," answered Rhadamanthys simply. "You're so dead. You'll wear lord Hades's pendant, won't you? Heart disease will definitely be the biggest weakness—the pendant will kill you so easily then."

Milo laughed slightly, still with his usual smirk. "Thank you so much for the information, Rhada. Sorry for disappointing you, but I don't posses such disease."

"Thanks goodness," replied Rhadamanthys, with the tone which showed the opposite.

Milo continued walking then. As he stepped away a strange smile appeared on his handsome face. It wasn't smirk, nor grin, nor even amuse. It was…strange.

"Totally challenging," he murmured unconsciously.

"What?" replied Kanon puzzlingly.

"Ah…no," smiled Milo. "Nothing."

xxx

An hour later in the Goldies's room.

"Hey," said Milo as he approached his best friend. He looked at his surroundings to make sure Shion and Dohko didn't pay any attention on him, then he took Camus's hand and grasped it tightly. Camus's hand was very cold, as usual. "Great," he said in relief. Afterwards he put Camus's hand on his—Milo's—chest.

Camus never stopped staring at his best friend, totally bewildered.

"Meaning?" he asked when he had been able to talk.

"No," chuckled Milo several minutes later. He then released Camus's hand asShion, Dohko, also the others began to encircle him. Today would be a simple reservation—Aiolos had taken Aiolia's position the previous days. Hades therefore asked Milo to serve him all by himself.

Milo accepted the pendant from Shaka, gazed at it for seconds, then immediately wore it.

The pentagram soon let out luminous glow.

"You're alright?" asked Camus. There was slight worry in his voice.

"Yeah," replied Milo. Without looking at Camus nor his other fellows, he walked out the door.

On the way to the corridor he grasped his chest so tight. His marvelous blue eyes gazed at the pendant. It was shining…so bright…

"He wasn't kidding…," he whispered. He felt great pain in his heart…it was like being stabbed…

Milo took a deep breath, letting fresh air getting into his lungs. It was somehow successful to reduce the pain, although only a little bit. Then he continued his steps and headed to Hades's room; he released his hand from his heart after he arrived in front of the door. He didn't want Hades to discover his weakness—he would never give him any satisfaction.

"Come in," Hades usual icy voice could be heard from outside. Milo then opened the door. He stared at Hades for a while before starting to tidy up Hades's bedroom. Luckily Hades was sitting with his back on him; in the middle of his activity he closed his eyes so tight—the extreme constriction in his heart was the cause…

"How close is your friendship with Aquarius?" Hades suddenly asked.

Milo tilted his head a little.

"Very close," he answered, trying so hard to make his voice normal.

"What if someday he betrays you?"

"He won't," Milo closed his eyes again. He almost screamed. _It hurt…really hurt…_

"Why are you so sure?"

"We believe in each other…that's the basic requirement of such relationship."

"You care about him?"

Milo dropped his knees on the floor without any sound. The pendant got brighter and brighter that it was able to lit the dark space underneath the bed. He tried to take it off, but strangely the pendant was locked on his chest, as if it was glued. Right now Milo felt like he could kill himself by stabbing his heart with his hand…just like Rhadamanthys did to Unity two hundred years before…maybe it could sweep away all agonies he suffered…

"I ask you," Hades sounded colder than before. "Do you care about your best friend?"

As Camus's shadow appeared in Milo's mind, he finally managed to stand up, although with a very huge effort.

"Yes…," Milo said. "Like a big brother."

Hades's hand contracted. His empty eyes were filled with blazing fire.

"What about Sagittarius and Leo?" asked Hades then. "How close is their brotherhood?"

Milo stared at the ceilings, his eyes half-closed. He suddenly let out slight laughter. "Why're you so curious?"

"Your salary is reduced 50 percents for your impoliteness," snapped Hades.

Milo only shook his head, trying to continue his job again. "The same," he said, answering Hades's question. "Aiolos and Aiolia have very amazing brotherhood."

"And the Geminis?"

"The same."

"Shion and Dohko?"

"The same…," Milo clutched his chest again.

Hades stared at nowhere before saying, "Then it has to be solved."

"What?" for a second Milo forgot about his pain.

Hades smirked. "You will know."

"What are you talking about?!"

Yet Milo never knew what Hades talked about as Rhadamanthys suddenly entered the room without knocking the door.

"Lord Hades—"

"You better have good reason about why you did not knock my door, Wyvern Rhadamanthys," said Hades shrilly.

Rhadamanthys bowed his back. "I beg your apologize, lord Hades, but your Rumanian-based cooperation is sabotaged."

"What?"

"Someone burns it, now the firefighters are trying to put out the fire."

Hades immediately stood up and walked outside. He seemed forgetting Milo was there. "Come, Rhadamanthys, we must take a flight there. I will make them pay this…," said Hades, followed by Rhadamanthys behind him.

Now Milo was all alone. He soon marched at the door and shut it. He really couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't help to cry in pain…he clutched his chest, his eyes were so wild, and he hardly could breath when he felt extreme heat in his chest. Hurt…really hurt…it was like being boiled…. His sweats ran down his face, his tears fell because of the excruciating pain he had to cope. Once again he felt like his heart was stabbed for hundred times by rusty trident. Hades's pendant worked…it was successful in making him dying…maybe even dead…

He lent on the wall, then slid down with never stopped grasping his chest. He screamed, shouted…but he tried to make it inaudible from outside…. He didn't want anybody—especially him—to know about it…. He had to keep it secret…

When he almost arrived in the valley of unconsciousness, he heard a woman's hysteric voice.

"Milo! Oh…what happens with you…Milo…?!"

He didn't know who she was. He only knew that her voice was mixed with sobs and that very warm and soft arms immediately encircled his body. Whoever she was, he would be so happy to have her arms as his last dwelling…she was warm and there was definitely thick love in her heart…

Before his eyes were completely closed, he still managed to say a word. Probably the last word he managed to say…

For the last time…

"Ca…mu…s…"

Then he fell motionless.

"Milo…oh Milo…," the young woman sobbed as she hugged Milo so tight. She pressed her face against his, as if it could make his feature less paler.

"Oh…please forgive me…Milo…," the young woman whispered as her hot tears fell on his blue hair, and as her long purple hair covered his handsome face.

**Next: **

_**Home Sweet Home: Valediction**_


	11. Valediction

A/N: Hello…sorry for the late update ^^. As usual, thank you so much for those who have read and reviewed, that really means so much to me…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Seiya Characters**

**CHAPTER 11**

**Valediction**

"Milo..."

Milo didn't open his eyes. He saw a little child running happily under Ganymede constellation, under the shower of January snow.

"Milo…wake up…," the young woman's voice was once again filled with sobs.

He knew how it felt to be dying. Often. Like those in front of the Wailing Wall…and right now.

When he was dying he always could clearly see certain things that happened in his past. In the form of dreams, he saw wonderful things.

His former dreams appeared once more, like kind of three different sketches with certain thread. The pictures in which Camus watching Pingu, his sleepwalking, the onion soup…

"_Whenever you want me to cook the soup again…just tell me…I'll cook it for you…"_

So many promises to be fulfilled…

So many responsibilities to be done…

"Milo, wake up, please…"

…

"Milo…?"

Slowly, very slowly, he finally opened his wonderful blue eyes.

**xxx**

**Kido's mansion.**

Camus has traveled around every corners of Kido's mansion, but he still couldn't find Milo. He only found the pendant which was left on Hades's floor.

"Have you found him, Camus?" asked Mu when Camus has entered the common room. All Goldies were gathering there right now.

Camus shook his head slowly.

"Don't worry about him, you know him so well," said Kanon encouragingly. "When he found out Hades has to leave this house, he must jump in the air cheerfully then immediately blasted to Shinjuku or somewhere else."

Camus watched his fellows in silent. He really wanted to believe in Kanon's words, yet he couldn't forget the sudden feeling that haunted him some moments ago. He felt strange…as if something very serious has happened to his best friend.

He tried to sweep away the bad thoughts in his mind. _Just imagine he's in Shinjuku and having fun…buying some clothes or something_, he thoughts. Yet although the thoughts of Milo buying clothes could make him felt better, he still felt something had gone wrong.

"So Hades is away!" yelled Shura in delight. "Let's sing YMCA again!"

"No singing, Shura," Shion said sternly. "We'll talk about the plan to meet Poseidon."

Everybody turned quiet. They realized they hadn't really talked about Poseidon, as they were afraid both Hades and Rhadamanthys could catch them in the act.

"Two hundred years ago, Athena asked Degel and Kardia to apply for Poseidon's assistance," Shion started. "It was done because Hades's wickedness had been in excess of any usual crimes. Therefore…"

Shion paused when the phone was suddenly ringing. Saga marched at the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?"

Saga listened for a while.

His heart was beating so fast when hearing the news the caller told him…

"What are you talking about…?" Saga whispered after he went quiet for so long.

He listened again, and right now his throat was like being choked.

_No…_

_No, it can't be…it's impossible…_

"What do you mean with—he never has such disease…," Saga whispered. He listened again for a while.

"Fine…thank you…," he said. The conversation ended.

His fellows were so anxious that they couldn't even asked about what was going on.

"He passed away…," Saga whispered after silence for a long time. "Milo passed away…"

…………………..

"Hades's pendant killed him…he…," Saga's voice broke. "He has heart disease…the same as Scorpio Kardia…"

"What are you talking about, Saga?! Where is he now?!" Aiolia suddenly marched at Saga and shook his body. "Who called you?! How come Milo suddenly disappeared from this house?!"

"Hyoga…," Saga answered. "It was Hyoga who called me…"

"Hyo—"

"Hyoga and Kiki were trying to enter this house, as usual… When they passed Hades's window they saw Milo collapsed then immediately brought him to the hospital…but Milo…died…two hours later…"

It was so difficult to mention the word "died"…

Now was Aiolia's turn to shed tears…

"It…it can't be…," he whispered. "Now…we—we have to go to the hospital and check whether he's really dead or not!" Aiolia marched on the door. He waited his fellows to move, but no one did. No one had even the slightest will to leave their places…

"Why're you still standing there?!" snapped Aiolia. "Let's go to see whether it's really Milo or not!"

Then Aiolia discovered by himself that no one wanted to go to the hospital because they didn't want to see Milo's corpse….

Mu's tears fell. Then Kanon's. So was Aldebaran's. Then the others, except Camus. Camus didn't cry at all.

The room soon was covered with sobs and laments. They really couldn't believe it…this was impossible…the candlelight in Kido's mansion…the most sociable young man among them…the most loyal one…. So funny that his pranks had been the most irritating things for the Gold saints to cope…but why was now it became the things they really yearned…?

Was it true they would never see his blue curls again…?

It felt like forever until finally Shion broke the silence.

"Poseidon," he said with broken, yet clear voice.

"Shion…they still have to cope with Milo's death…can't you understand…?" whispered Aiolos.

"We've got no time," stated Shion. "Hades will come back within three days, we have to be quick. In three days some of us will go to Greece to see Julian Solo."

Shion watched his inferiors sobbed thicker than before.

"The pendant has killed one victim," stressed Shion then. "Who can guarantee it won't kill more? If you want more victims died because of the pendant's evilness than fine, we won't ask for anybody's assistance."

"Alright then, Master…," said Mu as he wiped away his tears. His voice was extremely broken, his eyes were extremely swollen. "Who will go there?"

Shion mentioned Dohko, Shaka, Saga, and Kanon's names. He really meant to pick those who had the most outstanding powers. Shion himself would join them.

"For you whose names I have mentioned, prepare everything right now. Once again we don't have all times."

Shaka, Dohko, Saga, and Kanon did what Shion had ordered. Shion followed then.

On the way to the Goldies's room Shaka was about to approach Camus, but he finally decided not to.

Meanwhile the others were still doing laments. Most of them still dropping many tears, mourning someone who has been so special in their hearts.

_Milo…Milo…, _Aiolia whispered as his tears fell.

They were so busy crying their hearts out that they weren't aware Camus was walking to the Gold saints' room as well.

"May I go to Siberia for a while?" was the only question Camus asked when he met Shion in the room.

Shion gazed at him. He didn't know why Camus suddenly wanted to go to Siberia, but soon he could understand: people had their own ways to cure their pains…

"Yes," Shion nodded and smiled slightly. "Sure."

Camus replied with slight nods. He stepped to the cupboard and took a few clothes, then put them in his rucksack. Shion still gazed at him. He wondered what Camus felt when he opened the cupboard which was also keeping Milo's clothes.

When Camus finished he directly stepped to the door.

Suddenly Shaka called him.

"Hm?" replied Camus.

Shaka hummed a little, and second later Biki came and perched on Camus's shoulder.

"Bring Biki with you," said Shaka.

"What for?" asked Camus with no expression.

"Biki wants to accompany you."

Camus gazed at the bird for a time, then nodded once more. "Thank you," he said as he left the room.

The others continued packing their clothes. They have just realized they've watched Camus since he'd entered the room.

Shion felt his vision got blurry when he put his clothes into his luggage. He remembered…two weeks ago Athena suddenly came to his temple and told him about Hades's revival, the selling of the house, the fact that Hades would buy it, and many others.

But she didn't tell him it would bring death…she didn't tell him Hades owned a pendant which could destroy somebody's heart…. All the things she told was Hades would occupy the house, and probably they would need Poseidon's assistance to solve the problem.

Shion tried so hard not to cry. He also tried so hard to erase slight hatred he suddenly felt toward his goddess…

**xxx**

East Siberia, four hours later.

Camus laid his back on the back of the couch and stared at the ceilings.

_Have you really passed away…?_

He couldn't understand this…he and Milo had very strong bond—if Milo had passed away he must feel it. But strangely his intuition was vague… He still didn't want to believe Milo has died. On the other side he was so afraid of thinking Milo was still alive…he was afraid of hoping too much…

He really wanted to go to hospital Saga has mentioned to check all by himself. Yet when he entered the Golds' room to ask for Shion's permission, his mouth failed to say it; instead he was saying, "May I go to Siberia for a while?"

That was completely insane…Siberia had nothing to do with this. Then he realized: maybe he needed it. Maybe he needed to go away from the damn house to cope with this.

Camus closed his eyes. He still couldn't cry. No…no…he couldn't feel _anything. _He couldn't hate, he couldn't be sad, he couldn't feel angry, he couldn't…he couldn't _feel…_he was completely numb…

_Milo…_

_Why didn't you tell me…?_

Camus decided to go outside. Maybe the cold breezes and the white land could make him got better.

He was wrong.

Even when he stood in the middle of the land he still couldn't feel anything. People would think it was normal for he was a warrior of ice whose feelings have been blocked and sealed. But it was totally untrue: he could feel. Despite of his coldness he had a heart of snow…so soft…so pure…. And once again, he could feel…

Now he couldn't…

Camus wondered whether Milo felt the same way when he was killed in the twelve temples battle. But how could he understand Milo's feeling; he himself couldn't understand his own…

"Camus…!"

Camus switched his vision to the front. Someone called him. A woman, for the exact.

"It isn't true, is it..?" whispered Shaina when she finally reached Camus and clutched his arms so tight. "I heard that he's…," she couldn't mention the word "dead". "I….I don't believe it…! I have to confirm it to you….they said you took a flight to Siberia and I immediately come here as well…"

Camus only gazed at her impassively.

"Tell me it isn't true…," tears began to fill her eyes. "You're his best friend…you must be able to feel whether he's really died or not…"

"I don't know," said Camus. "I can't feel anything right now…"

"He can't die now…," her tears fell, shortly the Siberian wind turned it into ice drop. "Tell me it isn't true…tell me he's alright….tell me this is a prank and I'll be alright, Camus…I beg you…"

When Camus didn't say anything she soon lost all strength that was left in her. She sobbed in heartrending voice…then dropped her knees on the snowy ground. All her tears became ice soon after she dropped them, but she didn't care…

Really…she was ready to sacrifice her feeling…so ready to see him having relationship with another woman…

_But please don't take him this fast…please let me let him know that I really care about him…_

_I haven't told him how much I love him…_

She sobbed the way she never sobbed before. The ragged wind of Siberia that slapped her face was nothing compared to the extreme pain in her heart…

Camus only gazed at her solemnly. Still he couldn't cry. He let the wind blew his hair until his fringe totally covered his eyes.

Just like a sad sketch: a man was standing silently in the middle of white land. In front of him there was a woman who sobbed and did laments.

Two people who loved and lost…

**xxx**

The next day.

Morning has come. The hut was lit by the ray of the pale sun. He sat on his couch with laying his back on its backside. His eyes gazed at mantel of the fireplace which was perched by Shaka's beloved Biki. His left arm encircling a young woman's shoulder, a woman whose head was attached on his chest—she was sleeping deeply.

Camus brought her to his hut after she had been crying for about an hour. He and Shaina then took a seat on the couch. Suddenly Shaina fell into his arms, collapse. Camus could only hugged her and decided not to move from the couch, as he didn't have any strength to stand up.

At midnight she opened her eyes, and cried again. Her tears soaked Camus's t-shirt. She kept crying until finally she was tired and fell asleep.

Camus still couldn't cry. He even didn't say any word to encourage her. All he did was only hugging her, sometimes stroked her hair.

She woke up when it has been eight a.m. Her eyes were extremely swollen; it seemed like she has run out of tears. She looked at Camus's eyes, so did the opposite.

"You didn't cry…," Shaina said softly.

Camus didn't reply.

Shaina then released herself from Camus's embrace. She stood up, combed her hair with her hand, and walked to the door.

"I have to go," she said, still with a very soft voice.

"I'll accompany you."

"You don't have to," she smiled. "I can go home all by myself."

Camus stood up slowly and stepped at her.

"Do I look horrible?" Shaina asked with childish tone.

"No," answered Camus, smiled slightly. "You're beautiful."

She let out wide smile. "Thank you…Thank you for everything."

"Take care of yourself."

"You too."

She got out of the hut and walked away, facing the wild wind and the distressing weather.

Camus watched her until she was out of sight. He came back and directly grabbed the phone. Suddenly he thought of calling Hyoga.

"Hyoga?" he asked after he pressed Hyoga's numbers. "Are you still in the hospital…?...how…how's Milo…?"

Camus listened. His eyes went impassive after hearing Hyoga's answer. "Oh…," he murmured. "So he has been cremated…"

At the hospital, Hyoga nodded softly. "Yes…yes, Sensei…"

For quite long time Hyoga didn't hear anything from his teacher, until finally Camus said. "Ok…take care of yourself," and ended the conversation.

Hyoga gazed at the phone with tears filled his eyes. His hands were trembling. Really…lying to his teacher wasn't like lying to the others…

He turned his vision to the bed, gazing at the man with blue hair who also looked at him in silent.

"Milo…," whispered Saori as he grasped Milo's hand. "Are you sure with this…?"

Milo smiled and nodded slightly. "I'm sure," he said. "It's easier to defeat Hades when everybody thinks I'm dead. I can totally help you to do you plan, Princess Saori…."

Saori gazed at the young man with uncertain feelings. She still could clearly remember the unpredictable things happened yesterday…

She teleported to Kido's mansion, just wanted to see the condition of her house and sneaked to the window to steal a look at her saints. Yes, she had a plan, but she needed to have a knowledge about how her house was right now, so the plan could be done perfectly.

Then she heard screams of pain from her former room. She marched to the window of her former room, completely shocked seeing Milo who was suffering excruciating pains. She wanted to get in, but the window was locked. She then took a stone and ready to destroy it. At the same time Kiki and Hyoga appeared from nowhere—they didn't even have any time to be surprised on Saori's presence. Kiki suggested they'd better teleporting to the room. Three of them teleported and Saori instantly ran to Milo, who began to collaps. She thought Milo had passed away when she took the pendant off, hugged him, and cried on his shoulder. But when Hyoga examined his veins, he still could feel very weak heartbeats. In a very panic state Kiki held Milo's hand and soon teleported to the hospital. Minutes later Kiki came back to teleport Hyoga and Saori.

Hyoga was about to phone the other Goldies whilst Milo was brought to the ICU by large numbers of doctors, but Milo kept talking in his sleep….

"Don't…tell…anybody…," he whispered. So weak…so soft…yet Hyoga, Saori, and Kiki could clearly hear it.

"Don't…tell…Camus…Don't…tell…any…one…"

The time when Milo was under the intensive care of the doctors were the most agonizing moment in their lives…. The doctors did whatever surgery to Milo for about four hours. When they got out, one of them stated that Milo had a very acute heart disease which could kill him at anytime, and that his heart almost damaged because of something that couldn't be explained by medical knowledge… It was miracle Milo was still alive…. The damage surely would result in more frequent heart failures in the future, from which the doctors said Milo must be given more surgeries when his condition had been quite stable.

"Um…Princess Saori," said Milo then. "We can delay the surgeries, can't we…?"

Saori nodded in sadness. "I think the scientists in Graud Foundation know how to cure you…but right now it's too risky to entrust your life to Graud Foundation since it is still under Hades's possession…"

Milo replied with slight nods. He then looked at Hyoga and Kiki, who stood in grief.

"I think since we have known about you presence, you have to tell us everything, Princess Saori," said Milo. He smiled as he ruffled Kiki's hair. "Don't tell anyone, especially your master, will you?"

"Yes, Milo…," replied Kiki, tears filled his eyes.

"When you want to trick your enemy you have to trick your friends as well," said Milo when he looked at Hyoga. "Don't tell anyone especially your master, will you, Cygnus?"

Hyoga didn't answer. He sank his body on the couch. He could imagine the Gold saints', especially Camus's feeling…for thinking that Milo has left them forever…

Milo considered Hyoga's gesture as 'yes'. He a little bit bowed his head when silence began to wrap the room.

As time went by, Milo began to feel heat in his eyes…then hot tears finally streamed down his cheeks. He didn't know what he really cried for…. His heart disease…? The woman he loved…? Kido's mansion? His fellows…? Or else…? He didn't know…he suddenly wanted to shed tears, and there he was…

Saori couldn't help to cry as well. She thought that these all were her fault…

"This won't last forever, will it…?" Milo asked softly as he looked at Saori's eyes. "We'll get Kido's mansion back and everything will turn normal…"

"Yes…," whispered Saori.

Other warm tears streamed down Milo's cheeks…

Now he knew why he was crying…

"Because I still have a lot of promises to fulfill…," Milo's voice broke.

"I know…," sobbed Saori as he hugged Milo and stroked his blue hair softly. "This won't last forever, Milo…. I promise…"

The room was once again filled with thick silence. Both Hyoga and Kiki only could hear Saori and Milo's sobs. And their own…

_I'm sorry I have to do this…,_ Milo whispered in his heart.

_But someday I'll make you know I don't bid you valediction this fast …_

_For I still have a lot of promises to fulfill…Camus…_

**xxx**

_**Next: **_

_**Home Sweet Home: Saori's Secret**_


	12. Saori's Secret

**a/n: **Some of you maybe consider Hades's pendants are similar to Voldemort's horcrux. I'm indeed inspired by it, yet the details are actually quite different. ^^

**Disclaimer: I don't own SS charaters.**

**CHAPTER 12**

**Saori's Secret**

An hour later.

"As you have requested, Milo…I will tell you everything right now…"

"Since my duty in the Earth is over, I was asked to return to my abode in Olympus mountain. I come back not because of nothing; I have to fulfill my next duty, that is, making up the relationships between the Olympians. You know well…since the era of mythology the Olympians can't get along very well with each other…they try to defeat their own friends and siblings, they kill their own parents, and other awful things. My father, Zeus, suggested that Hades and his most faithful specters should be revived and Poseidon's seal should be broken in order our long unfriendliness can be mended. I disagreed at first, but Zeus promised he wouldn't let either Hades or Poseidon own the power of deities. Poseidon, however, was permitted to keep his trident, yet he was forbidden to use it—he can only use it in exceptional purpose.

"After Hades was revitalized, Zeus asked him whether he needs to be guarded by Hypnos, Thanatos, and Pandora as well. Hades refused since he thought the specters were enough. Instead, he asked for a trident like the one Poseidon has, but still Zeus disagreed. Hades was very upset that he decided to make equipment all by himself. Furthermore, he feels far weaker than before after becoming a human, that's why he needs something to keep himself healthy and strong. He re-created two pentacle pendants from the components he gets from Tartarus. I have to tell you: the two pendants are connected with each other. The first pendant is worn by Hades himself, while he calls the second pendant as "the locket of anguish". When somebody wears it, he can suffer pains or anything that is related with their weaknesses. The second pendant is allied with the first one, in a way that after the second pendant absorbs the agony of its victim, it'll make the first one becomes stronger and stronger. The stronger the first pendant is, the stronger Hades is. You see…Hades lives from the people's agony: sadness, shock, uselessness, fears, disease….

"For the beginning, Hades asked Rhadamanthys to wear the second pendant."

Milo widened his eyes in surprise. "And Rhadamanthys was stupid enough to obey him?" he asked.

"Rhadamanthys is his most loyal servant," answered Saori, "I'm sure he will do any of his master's order.

"Back then, the pendants made the Olympians got panic. They immediately forced Hades to leave the mountain, for they can't keep anyone who has anything which contains evil symbol or power. Yes, Hades was forced to leave our abode, but it didn't affect him. Instead he was so happy he could leave the place he really loathes.

"Realizing that he didn't have any place to dwell in, Hades called me and told me he wanted to purchase my mansion and the twelve temples. He definitely is _able_ to afford for a bigger and more luxurious mansion, yet he chose mine. You have acknowledged his reason…

"I was thinking about it for two or three days…and finally I agreed. This is related to my duty to gather up the Olympians's relationship. I let Shion knows about this. He was reluctant at first, but I told him I still had a faith in Hades.… If Hades lived in my home and watched my Saints' wonderful relationship…maybe his heart will be moved and he would change…"

Saori lowered her head in misery. "But in fact…"

"He doesn't," Hyoga continued.

"Yes…he doesn't…"

"Didn't you think your mission can kill all of your saints, Saori-san?" Hyoga asked with fire filled his eyes. He never felt that wrathful to his goddess before…

"I…I have thought about it…but I believe in my saints' toughness…. I also keep Hades's word, that he won't do anything which leads my saints to death…"

"And you_ believe _him?!" cut Hyoga.

"I…"

"What about Milo's heart disease?!"

"I swear…it was all out of my consideration…"

"The pendant almost killed him, who can guarantee it won't—"

"Hyoga," said Milo.

"—do the same with the other Gold Saints?! _My teacher_?!"

"Hyoga," Milo warned again.

Hyoga panted. He was totally out of control.

Saori lowered her head so low. Her tears fell again.

"It's alright, Milo…," she whispered. "This is all my fault…" she took Milo's hand and her other tears fell on it.

Milo gazed at both Hyoga and Saori solemnly. His blue eyes faded a bit as he began to speak.

"You know…if I didn't have heart disease, the pendants' torture indeed wouldn't result in fatal incident like this," he said softly. "And this heart disease isn't anybody's fault…not even Kardia's. I've had it since long time ago. I didn't tell anybody about this, though. Only the scientists in Graud Foundation who know it—I told them long before I turned coma because of the powerless state (_*see Powerless_). I also asked them not to tell anyone…," he bowed his head a little. "…especially him."

He turned silent, and he raised his head again when saying, "What we have to do now is struggling to get the mansion back. Shion thinks of Poseidon's assistance, he will borrow large numbers of money to buy the mansion back."

"Yes, it's one thing to do…," said Saori, wiping out her tears. "We'll let him to do that, since we mustn't tell them about our presences right now…as you've said, Milo…if we want to trick our enemy we must trick our fellows as well. Yet I'm sure buying the house back isn't enough. It probably can force Hades to leave the house, but it won't stop him to haunt anybody's life.

"In order Hades won't haunt this world again, he must come back to Olympus mountain so that the other deities can keep an eye on him. The problem is, the Olympians won't accept him if the pendants still exist.

"What I planned to do is stealing the pendants and destroy them without anybody's assistance, because I don't want to risk anybody's life again. But Milo's heart disease has made all difference…"

"Yeah," Milo smiled.

"Can't we just destroy the second pendant?" Kiki finally asked with small voice,

"No, we can't…," said Saori softly. "We must destroy both of them. It makes no use if we only destroy one pendant."

"I have bad feeling about this…," sighed Hyoga as he sank himself on the couch. He was right: destroying the second pendant was so easy; the Gold saints would do it with all of their might. But stealing and the destroying the pendant Hades always wore…that was as easy as destroying Olympus mountain…

"That's why we need special equipment to do it…," said Saori. "We can't use Kiki's teleportation again to enter the mansion. Hades will discover soon that I've ever entered his room, he can recognize every traces his siblings left, and I'm sure he will create special protection so that every form of teleportation cannot penetrate the house.

"Our only chance now is Helm of Darkness," Saori stated.

"Helm of Darkness?"

"It's the attribute given to Hades when he, Zeus, and Poseidon defeated the Titans. Zeus is given thunderbolt, Poseidon is given a trident, and Hades is given Helm of Darkness, or The Cap of Invisibility. Hades is hardly used it, though, for his thinks he doesn't need to be invisible to conquer the world.

"I once used it in The Trojan War. Perseus used it in the battle against Medusa. The last deity who used it was Hermes. The cap is still kept by him right now.

"The Cap of Invisibility is our only way to enter the house. When we already get it we can act without anybody's awareness, even Hades's. One of us will enter Hades's room, stole the pendant, then unify it with the second pendant and finally destroy them. As the pendants are made by the tools taken from Tartarus, it can't be destroyed by ordinary tools. It needs at least two deities' attributes to destroy them."

"Your Nike," said Milo.

Saori nodded. "And Poseidon's trident."

"So if the pendants are destroyed, Hades will die?" asked Kiki.

Saori shook her head. "He won't die. He will soon vanish and return to his abode in Olympus mountain and he won't have any chance to step over the Earth again."

Silence covered the room again.

"So, that Hermes," Milo said after he took a deep breath. "The cap is kept by him, isn't it? Where can we find him?"

"In Olympus mountain," answered Saori, replied by Milo's nod. "Alright, Princess Saori, I'll accompany you."

"So will I," said Hyoga.

"Me too," said Kiki.

Saori smiled slightly. "Indeed a deity can bring a mortal to the mountain, but the Olympians will only welcome one mortal. If I bring more than one human, I'm afraid they'll punish you very harshly…"

"I'll accompany you," said Milo, Hyoga, and Kiki at once. Three of them then looked at each other.

"You're ill, Milo," said Hyoga.

"Hyoga, your friends will wonder where're you going," cheeped Kiki.

"And so will your master, Kiki," said Milo. "Come on, this is too dangerous for both of you—"

"We can look into our own selves, and we can tell whether we're in danger or not, so stop preventing us to do whatever we wants to do, Milo," glared Hyoga and Kiki at once.

Milo and Saori looked at each other, then chuckled. That was the first chuckle emerging in the room…

"What are you laughing at?" snarled Hyoga.

"Hyoga," said Milo as he gazed at Hyoga. "What I'm asking you to do now is please watch over your master," he said softly. "And so are you, Kiki. Your masters really need you now. Beside I'm pretending to be dead not because I want to enjoy vacation or something…"

"But Milo—"

"What else?"

"You're ill," stressed Hyoga. "You still need more surgeries, what if you really…die…in the middle of the mission? You want my master to get mental disorder?"

"He won't, Hyoga…"

"He _will_!" Hyoga stamped his foot on the floor in distress, "I've phoned the Goldies and ask about Camus's condition…he…he…doesn't even cry…he cannot cry…"

Milo's eyes turned softer than before. He tried to prevent the urge to jump from his bed and ran to Camus and hug him tight…he really yearned to see his best friend more than anything right now…

"I'll be alright, Hyoga," he finally said. "And Camus…," his heart was moved when mentioning his name. "He will be alright. I have to assist Athena. I've had this commitment since I asked you to report the others about my death. I'll come back safely…I've told you I still have a lot of promises to fulfill—"

"Alright, alright!" Hyoga snapped. "As you wish!" he soon left the room and banged the door. "Hyoga!" Kiki called as he ran after him.

"They will understand," murmured Saori after silence for a while.

Milo only nodded slightly. "Yes, they will…"

Xxx

**Next in**_** Home Sweet Home**_**:**

**Meet Julian.**

"May I repeat once again?" asked Julian with his eyes staring unfriendly at the Gold Saints. "You attacked me with Sagittarius arrows," he added. "You launched those freak assaults at me, you mocked me, you didn't show any graces at me, you tried to kill me, you've broken my precious pillars, one of you tried to trick me, you struggled to lock me in an antique vase, _and now you want to ask for my help_??"

**And the god of thieves.**

"Before I give the helm I need to tell you, Scorpius," said Hermes mischievously. "You lost something."

"That's not funny, Hermes!" snarled Saori, completely blushed when she discovered Hermes has stolen the T-shirt Milo formerly wore.

**Meanwhile the lament hasn't ended.**

"Camus…?" Mu whispered in anxiety.

**Also the disease Kardia's inherited…**

Milo clutched his heart so tight. When he felt sudden pain in his chest he realized he got heart failure again…

His knees fell on the floor…but he still had a chance to grab the phone and pressed its numbers with extremely shaking hands…

"Princess…Saori…"

_**Home Sweet Home: Poseidon's Assistance**_

_**Home Sweet Home: Even If It's Only for a Day…**_


	13. Poseidon's Assistance

**Disclaimer: I don't own ss chara…**

**Chapter 13**

**Poseidon's Assistance**

"May I repeat once again?" asked Julian with his eyes staring unfriendly at the Gold Saints. He wore his usual white suits, his wavy ocean-blue hair still touched his shoulders, and his face was still as attractive as before. "You attacked me with Sagittarius arrows," he added. "You launched those freak assaults at me, you mocked me, you didn't show any graces at me, you tried to kill me, you've broken my precious pillars, one of you tried to trick me, you struggled to lock me in an antique vase, _and now you want to ask for my help_??"

Saga, Kanon, Shaka, Shion, and Dohko were a bit shrunk. Though Julian was younger than them (aside from he was the reincarnation of Poseidon), they hardly dared to look at him straight in the eyes.

Julian chuckled. It was so obvious that he really enjoyed the Goldies' nervousness. "Better you go home now," he said. "Don't let lord Hades catching you talking with me."

Shion stood up. He didn't come all the way to Greek to meet Poseidon only to get any dishonor or humiliation. Indeed Julian was right; if Hades came home earlier, the possibility they would be kicked to Guidecca was beyond anybody's imagination. But he didn't want to go home with empty hands. At least he would try his best in order Julian would lend the money they need.

"Julian…," said Shion curtly. "Forgive us then…"

"Forgive?" cut Julian, in a tone which said that the word "forgive" was only appropriate to be said if they only did awfully tiny mistake, for example stealing his candy.

"Yes, forgive us," Shion now a little bit bowed his back. He gave a sign to his fellows to do the same. Shaka was really unwilling to bow his back, until Shion glared at him and made him gave up.

Poseidon narrowed his eyes. He wanted to kick all the filths out of his mansion, yet he was also curious to know the next words Shion and co would tell.

"We don't have any choice," Shion said then. "We…we have to ask for your assistance. You'd ever assist the Bronze saints when they were doing battle in Elysion—"

"Do you happen to know why I did it?" Poseidon cut. "Because I don't want Hades to steal the world I want to conquer."

"I don't care about your reason. In my vision, also in Athena's and the Bronze Saints's, you helped the righteous and that's enough."

When Poseidon didn't say anything, Shion continued. "We need large amount of money to buy the mansion back. We hope you'll be willing to lend us—"

"Why should I help you?"

"Because there's been one person died…," said Shion with almost broken voice.

"Really?" now Poseidon sounded interested.

Shion nodded and looked at the floor. "M…Milo…Milo of Scorpio."

The room was ringing with silence for a while. Though neither Shion nor his inferiors wanted to show any sadness in front of Poseidon, they just couldn't help it. It's been only a day since they heard the news about Milo's death, and grief still stabbed their hearts like thousands ruthless daggers.

"Did Hades kill him?" asked Poseidon.

Shion told him everything about the cursed pendant.

Poseidon sat on his throne afterwards. He looked at nowhere, made Sorrento wondered about what his master was thinking about.

"Let's assume that I'm willing to help you," Poseidon suddenly said. "What will you give me in return?"

The Gold Saints looked at each other. They'd thought about it; Poseidon would never assist them without any guarantee.

"What do you want from us?" asked Dohko.

Poseidon immediately looked straight to Kanon's eyes.

"The Sea Dragon Kanon," he stated.

"WHAT?" Saga burst out.

"He must be here to serve me."

"No way!" snarled Saga as he moved in front of his twin. "You'd better taking me!"

"Saga!" snapped Kanon.

"I don't have any business with you, Gemini Saga," cut Poseidon coldly. "For me your brother has done the biggest sin of all: tricking a deity. He should feel lucky for I only want him to be my servant, not sinking himself into floods."

"How many will you give us, Poseidon…sama?" Kanon asked before Saga bursting out again.

"How many do you want?" Poseidon asked him back with a very light voice.

"As long as it's enough to get Kido's mansion and twelve temples back"

"That's not a big problem."

"Ok then," Kanon stated. "Deal."

"No!" snapped Saga.

"Yes, Saga, yes!"

"Are you insane?!"

"Probably."

"What's on your mind anyway, Kanon?!"

"Milo."

Silence.

Kanon looked at Saga and his fellows with the toughness they'd never seen before.

"I'm doing this for Milo," Kanon continued. His face was impassive, yet all could hear thick grief in his voice. "I don't have any purpose except to make my friend's death worthwhile. I don't want Milo to die in vain. Poseidon only wants me to be his servant—if it could kick Hades out of the house, why not?"

"Kanon…"

Kanon didn't say anything. He stepped to Poseidon, then bowed his back. "I'm ready to serve you. But I have to let you know that I'm not Sea Dragon. As Milo said in the battle against Hades, he doesn't see me as an enemy. He sees me as the protector of Gemini temple, a comrade. I'm Gemini Kanon. I'm proud to say that I am Gemini Kanon."

Saga and the others gazed at Kanon warmly. They couldn't believe they saw a man who often took a bath in Shion's bathtub by using a towel embroidered with Saga's name…

Poseidon's mouth curled into smile. "I won't waste my time to make you christening your name," he said as he stood up and paced calmly. "But you have to know, once you agree to serve Poseidon, you can't come back to Athena's dwelling again. You're allowed to visit Kido's mansion or twelve temples once a week, but you can't stay overnight. No matter how long you want to stay in one place or another, you'll leave it before midnight. Even if you don't want to leave, you'll leave. Before midnight. You certainly will."

Kanon wasn't affected. He only nodded his head.

Meanwhile the others stayed uneasy with Poseidon's rule. Now…Poseidon's abode was in Greece…while the Goldies lived in Kido's mansion in Japan. Indeed some of them visited Sanctuary sometimes, but it wasn't too often. Shion and Dohko were the only Golds who frequently visited twelve temples. If Kanon worked for Poseidon and wanted to visit Kido's mansion, he of course needed to take a flight for hours, and it was a miracle if he could come back to Greece before midnight…

Poseidon has really thought about it. He chose a way in which Kanon couldn't stay too long with his fellows.

"Fine. No objection at all then," said Poseidon. "Bring my check book here, Sorrento."

Sorrento obeyed his master. He left the hall for a while, then came back bringing a receipt-shape book. After receiving it, Poseidon wrote something on it.

"Come here, Aries Shion."

Shion stepped forward to approach Poseidon. Without any word, he received the check Poseidon handed him.

"Is it enough?" asked Poseidon.

"You give us ten million Euros," said Shion, replied by everyone's gasps.

"Why not? I have to do something to kick Hades out of the world I want to conquer, don't I?"

Now it was Shion's turn to smile.

"You won't conquer anything, Poseidon."

"Why?"

"Because it's not your style. You have something Hades doesn't. As long as you have it, you won't have any heart to harm anybody."

"I'm interested to know what's the thing in me that Hades doesn't have."

"Ask Sorrento," said Shion, glancing at Sorrento. "He's been your most loyal servant for long."

Poseidon sat on his throne and looked at the Gold Saints in annoyance. "Saints of Athena are always too philosophical," he murmured. "Anyway, have you finished? I've given the things you want, now it's better for you to leave my mansion, before I change my mind."

"Kanon," Saga, Shaka, and Dohko marched at Kanon. Saga immediately held his brother's arm firmly.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Poseidon suddenly said. The Goldies looked at him with narrowed eyes. They were wondering about another irritable thing Poseidon would do. "My trident, Sorrento."

When Sorrento left the room again and came back with a familiar trident which he soon gave to his master, everybody began to held their breaths.

What would Poseidon do with the trident…?

"Come here, Kanon," Poseidon ordered. Now there was a trident in his hand, which made him looked very much impressive.

Reluctant, Kanon stepped closer to his new master. The others gasped when Poseidon aimed the trident to Kanon, but they breathed in slight relief, for the next thing Poseidon did was only clinging the head of the trident on Kanon's head, and he did it quite gently.

Afterwards Poseidon affirmed,

"Thou art Poseidon's servant. Poseidon wouldst be the master thou obeyest. Poseidon wilt give cruel punishment to thee when thou defy him."

The trident was shining for a while, showering Kanon's head with glow. When the light was off Poseidon set the trident aside from Kanon's head, and smiled slightly at the Gold Saints.

The Gold saints didn't need any explanation. They could understand by themselves: Kanon has been bounded by the trident to be Poseidon's servant forever…

Saga was unable to say anything anymore. He approached Kanon and immediately pulled him into his arms. He really couldn't believe this…he's lost his junior…and now he lost his twin as well...

"Don't worry about me, Saga," Kanon said. A slight smile appeared on his face. "You'd better be glad—there won't be no one who dared to use your towel again," he tried to make a joke, but Saga didn't reply him.

While the others were looking at them in sadness, Shaka was more interested to take a look at Poseidon. He wanted to examine Poseidon's expression when looked at Saga and Kanon's brotherhood—would his reaction be the same with Hades's?

In fact it was so difficult to interpret Poseidon's mimic. There was no loath in his eyes when he saw Saga hugged his twin earnestly, but there was no warmth either. It was flat: no emotion, no response. Poseidon's expression looked like a piece of white paper which needed to be filled in or coloured.

"This mansion is as luxurious as Kido's mansion," Kanon encouraged his brother again. "There will be so much delicious food here…"

"You'll be back to Kido's mansion again," said Saga slowly.

Since Kanon didn't want to disappoint his brother by saying he would never be able to leave Poseidon's abode, he only replied him with, "I hope so."

The group were bidding "see you again" and "take care of yourself". Dohko clapped Kanon's shoulders and never stopped smiling encouragingly. Shion in opposite couldn't give any encouraging words—his face was so gloomy, yet he acted the same way with Dohko: clapped Kanon's shoulders, sometimes patted his back.

"Watch over Saga, will you?" Kanon said to Shaka.

Shaka smiled and nodded, "Absolutely."

The group left the mansion after Shion said curt "thank you" to Poseidon. When they have been outside, Saga could never stop gazing at its gate, as if he didn't want to leave it until the next ten decades.

"He will be alright, Saga," Shaka encouraged.

"Poseidon is indeed Athena's enemy, but he's not Hades," Dohko continued as he patted Saga's back.

Saga nodded slightly.

Smiling.

"That's right," he said.

Suddenly he ran passing his fellows. "Let's go! We must arrive at Kido's mansion soon!"

The others at first were baffled with his sudden movement.

But finally they beamed looking at him and followed him with the same enthusiasm and spirit. Running!

_Just like before in the battle against Hades,_

_I'm so proud to have you as my brother, Kanon…_

Xxx

In the other side, Milo and Saori were in an airplane which would bring them to Greece. It was a very perfect timing: they took a flight to Greece when Saga and co have taken a flight to Japan. Hyoga told them about the Goldies's activities all the time (though he still couldn't conceal his disappointment to Milo), that's why Milo and Saori could arrange the best time to do their plan. Both of them were also informed that Shion has been successful borrowing Poseidon's money.

"It means they soon will give the money to Hades to buy the mansion back," said Milo. "Then Hades will leave the mansion. If he leaves, we have to track his new abode so that we can steal his pendant."

"Don't worry, Milo," replied Saori encouragingly. "He will be easy to be tracked. By me," she added.

Back then, Milo was forbidden to leave the hospital by those worried doctors, but he kept struggling to get their. When he'd already got their approvals he and Saori immediately packed their things and heading to the airport. The sooner they got the Helm of Invisibility, the better. After they got the helmet, they would soon go to Poseidon's abode to borrow his trident.

Milo sat near the window, Saori sat next to him. Right now his eyes were sparkling when he told Saori about the silly things happened in Kido's mansion couple days ago.

"…finally Deathmask discovered that it wasn't Saga who often occupied Shion's bathroom, but Kanon who used a towel embroidered with Saga's name."

Saori could never stop laughing.

"You should watch the Bronzies's expression when looking at the chaos created by us, Princess," chuckled Milo. "They said we're no different, even worse than kindergarten students…well they're absolutely right, with Saga shouted at Kanon and Kanon shouted at Aiolia and Aiolia screamed at me…and Shaka destroyed the table and swearing to us…"

"Shaka??"

Milo laughed. "Yes, Shaka…"

Saori laughed heartily with her Scorpio saint. When the laughters gradually stopped, Milo said warmly, "We miss you so much. We wish you were there."

"I wish the same thing," smiled Saori. "I really want to be with all of you…but you know I'm not allowed, except in the special day like New Year occasion or the like…

"There's also so much thing I haven't done to the house from which maybe can trouble you. I haven't even asked the laborer to fix the ceilings in the corridor near the library."

Milo blinked. "The ceilings?"

"Yes, the ceilings is brittle and fragile, don't you know it? It needs to be renovated at least twice a year," said Saori. "It's been that way since my grandfather was still alive. Well, it's a normal thing, the mansion's age is quite old anyway…my grandfather had owned it since he was young."

"The ceilings with the chandelier?" Milo asked again. Yet he suddenly remembered; before Hades occupied the house, there had been no chandelier there. "Oh, I'm sorry…I mean after Hades is there, a chandelier is attached to the ceilings," said Milo. "Hades must have ordered his laborer to do it."

"What…?" Saori sighed. "The ceiling is fragile enough without a chandelier, let alone being attached by it. Hades is always miscounting simple thing like that…I think he didn't check the condition of the house before re-decorating it."

Milo blinked several times. His startling blue eyes looked like a lamp which was switched on and off and on and off.

"I have a guess…," Saori sighed again. "The ceilings collapsed, didn't it?"

"Y…yes…"

So it wasn't Rhadamanthys who broke the ceilings…it wasn't anyone…

The ceilings collapsed because it was indeed brittle and fragile…

"Hmmm…," Milo cupped his chin thoughtfully. He didn't know why he somehow felt slight guilt towards Rhadamanthys right now.

After they arrived at Greece, Saori and Milo immediately headed to Olympus mountain. Sometimes her eyes caught Milo holding his chest, and she stopped with asking, "Are you alright, Milo?"

"Yes," Milo smiled. "Only small relapses."

Saori's expression turned sad as she encircled her hand around Milo's back. "We'll walk slowly, alright…?"

Milo smiled again and nodded slightly.

It took quite long time for them to get to the mountain. When they've arrived, Saori took a deep breath and grasped Milo's hand so tight.

"Don't release your hand from mine, Milo."

"Okay…"

Saori closed her eyes.

Suddenly white lights showered them, and a minute later, they popped in a place Milo had never seen in the whole of his life.

It was full of fogs and white and full of soft substances Milo associated with clouds. Is this the Olympians' dwelling?

"Hermes!" Athena soon called. "Hermes, I need to talk to you."

There was no answer. Athena tried again. "Hermes…! Her—" she stopped calling when she felt her hair adornment was pulled harshly from her head. She then saw it floating in the air.

"Hey, show yourself!" snarled Milo as he snapped the adornment and returned it to Athena.

There was a chuckle.

All of a sudden a man popped in front of them.

Let's say that his face looked like Hypnos, but with very mischievous feature.

"Human!" Hermes gasped as she stared at Milo. "Is he dead?"

"No, Hermes, he's still alive. He's my saint, Milo of Scorpio," Athena said, a bit sternly.

"Oh, too bad," replied Hermes. He yawned and sank himself on a throne which hadn't been there before. "Methinks of wandering to the underworld…it's so boring here…"

"Hermes, I really need the Cap of Invisibility right now," said Athena to the point. "Would you please hand it to me?"

"You're no fun, Sis, you've possessed those nike and shield, now you want to have that helm as well?" mumbled Hermes.

"I borrow it not for fun, I need it to destroy Hades's pendant so he can come back here."

"Huh?! Come back here?!" Hermes gasped again. "Come on, Athena, nobody in this mountain likes him, I always think that he's too…underground. I think he's better staying in the Earth for good, what do you think?"

"He must come back here," Athena said firmly. "Earth is not his place, Hermes. Now give me that cap."

Hermes grumbled again. "Alright, alright…," he finally sighed. He clicked his fingers, then suddenly a cap appeared in front of Athena. "Here it is."

"Hermes," said Athena in a low voice. "This is policeman cap."

"Oh, sorry," grinned Hermes mischievously. He clicked his fingers again, and the cap flipped into a panama. "Wrong again," chuckled Hermes as he clicked his fingers again. The panama soon turned into a bonnet which usually worn by the women in the era of 50's.

"Hermes, I have no time for this…"

Hermes laughed out loud. How he loved seeing his half sister's irritated expression…

Meanwhile Milo couldn't stop sighing in frustration. No wonder Hades chose to live in the Earth…

"The kidding's done!" beamed Hermes finally. "Don't worry, sis, I'll give the helm soon. But there's something I want to tell to your saint. Scorpius, you lost something. Err…I stole it, for the exact…"

Milo was baffled, trying to find out the thing Hermes has stolen. He then widened his eyes when discovering that he didn't wear anything beneath his unbuttoned checked shirt.

"That's not funny, Hermes!" Athena snarled, her face was totally blushed.

"Ow, my sister's blushing," Hermes giggled. Milo's t-shirt was in his hand. "That's not surprising, your saint is very handsome and muscular indeed…"

"Just give me the helm!" stated Athena, still blushing.

"And my T-shirt, please?" asked Milo. He looked slightly blushed as well.

Hermes laughed so hard that he almost rolled on the fogs. He clicked his fingers, and suddenly Milo has worn his T-shirt again. He could hear Saori breathed in relief.

"I wish our dear Aphrodite were here…she certainly wouldn't let your Scorpio saint go away…," he grinned. Once more he clicked his fingers, and the Helm of Invisibility finally popped in Athena's grasp.

Helm of Invisibility was made of gold. On its surface there was an image of Cerberus, Hades's three headed dog in the era of myths.

"Ah…," murmured Athena. She then put the helmet on her head to test it, from which she immediately became completely invisible.

"Princess Saori?" murmured Milo, looking for his princess.

Second later Saori popped up. She has taken the helmet off.

"Thank you, Hermes," she said, finally managed to smile at her half brother.

"No problem."

"I'll return this soon."

"Don't worry about it, that's not mine anyways. But, err…I have a little request."

"What is that?"

Hermes winked. "Don't be nervous, Scorpius won't sting you."

"Shut up!" Saori's beautiful face turned scarlet again, while Hermes almost rolled on the clouds because of his laughter. Milo only shook his head, but he couldn't help to smile when looking at his princess: Athena could turn quite different when facing her irritable siblings.

"Come on, Milo," Saori took Milo's hand after several moments. "By the way, how's your heart?"

"No problem," smiled Milo, although the fact was otherwise. Saori seemed able to see it. "You need to have a rest for a while," she said. "We'll go to twelve temples."

"What?"

"Hades never checks it," said Athena. "He won't know we'll stay there. You need to have a rest before we head to Poseidon's mansion."

Milo smiled once more, his eyes were warm. "As you wish, Princess."

Saori nodded. She looked at Hermes before teleporting with Milo.

"Thank you, Hermes," she repeated.

"You're welcome," at last Hermes smiled sincerely.

Xxx

_**Next: Even If It's Only for a Day**_


	14. Even If It's for a Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own SS chara**

**Chapter 14**

**Even If It's Only for a Day**

**Two days later.**

Hades smirked when staring at the large amount of money Shion gave him.

He then burnt the money into pieces.

"Poseidon has nothing to do with this," he said in a low voice.

How could Hades know it…?

He knew the Goldies borrowed the money from Poseidon…

"And have you forgotten our agreement, Aries, that you and your inferiors must buy this house with the salaries I give you, not by the money given by Poseidon or anyone else?"

Shion didn't answer. He was frozen. The same as the others. Their eyes never left the money which slowly turned into ashes…the money Poseidon gave them…ten million Euros…

Now it has become trash…

Hades sat on his throne. Rhadamanthys as usual was standing beside him. Rhadamanthys looked quite silent, he didn't tease or smirk at the Gold saints as he usually was.

"Let us see," Hades said silkily. "Poseidon is not a type of person who will come to Japan and give Athena's saints numbers of money that is beyond anybody's imagination. Poseidon is also not a type of person who will come to this mansion to recruit one of Athena's saint to be his servant. So I conclude that it was you who visited his abode in Greece to ask for his worthless money then exchanged it with Gemini Kanon. You have left this mansion without my permission. You know…it is too much. Too much…"

Hades sighed in irony. "I will not hire you…all of you…until the next three months."

The room rang with silence.

"Who will serve me today?" asked Hades coldly.

"Shura and Camus," answered Shion. His fringe was totally covered his eyes.

"Aquarius," said Hades. He looked interested when looking at Camus. "You know, I think I will not force you to serve me right now. You need some time to lament your best friend's death, don't you?" he jeered.

Camus wasn't affected. His expression didn't change even a little: he stayed stoic and cold as usual.

But Aiolia was affected.

"YOU %^&*(&**%^&%$%*($%^^%^^!!!" he shouted. His fellows had to grab his body to prevent him jumping at Hades. "IT'S YOUR FAULT! MILO'S DEATH IS YOUR FAULT!!!"

"Stop it, Aiolia…," whispered Aiolos as he clutched Aiolia's hand so tight.

With a total indifferent expression, Hades got up and walked away from his throne. "Come, Rhadamanthys," he said lightly. "I want to have a rest right now. The journey to Rumania was not a notable one. You stay away from my room, Aquarius and Capricornus. I do not want to be served or disturbed right now. I want to be alone,"

He walked calmly to his room, followed by Rhadmanthys behind him. He still didn't care about Aiolia, who still yelling numbers of impolite words at him.

When Hades has arrived in front of his room, he told Rhadamanthys, "Leave me alone."

Rhadamanthys bowed his back before leaving his master, while Hades soon entered his room.

His nostrils immediately smelled very familiar scent.

"Hmmm…," he murmured. He looked at his surroundings, and jeered when seeing a stray of purple hair on his floor.

"Too much, Athena," whispered Hades silkily as he knelt and picked the hair. "Too much…"

Xxx

At eleven pm in the kitchen…

Camus's eyes faded when he poured the water into his glass.

His shadow again…

The same blue hair and blue eyes which have traveled throughout his mind since yesterday. It was just like the sneak peak of a movie: the moments he have passed with Milo suddenly came to presence and appeared in front of his eyes with random orders…

Then all of a sudden there was a certain memory which was clearer and more omplete than the others.

It happened about eight months ago. At midnight.

Camus heard knocks on his door. Though he was still very sleepy and tired, he got down of his bed and opened the door.

It was Milo. His startling blue eyed filled with mourn.

"I dreamt about it again," said Milo immediately.

"About what?"

"Andromeda Island."

Camus gazed at his best friend for a moment.

"I…," whispered Milo. "I killed children…one of them even just being born…"

He clung his forehead against Camus's and suddenly hot tears fell from his eyes…Camus never saw Milo that mournful…

Reluctantly, Camus encircled his hand around Milo's back to hug him.

At that moment he discovered that hugging Milo wasn't a difficult thing to do…

"They--," Milo whispered as his tears repeatedly fell on Camus's hair, "They wanted me to spare their life—they begged me not to kill them…but I did it…Scarlet Needle—and I laughed and stood on their bloods…they…they called their mothers before they died…but I…"

"Husshh…"

"I laughed out loud…"

Camus's throat was like being choked when Milo began to sob uncontrollably. Milo's back was shaking, made Camus never stopped patting his back.

"Come on," said Camus after quite long time. "Let's get in…"

He brought Milo inside his room, then closed the door. Both of them sat on Camus's bed.

"I know you feel remorseful because of that incident…," Camus spoke when Milo has been a little bit calm down. "But it has happened, nobody can change it…what you're able to do now is only asking for the dwellers' forgiveness, including Shun and June, though both of them have forgot it since long time ago.

"Some of the dwellers might not be willing to forgive you, but at least you've tried…"

Milo nodded a bit. He still tried so hard to fight for his tears.

"I'll accompany you to go to the island tomorrow…," Camus continued.

Milo nodded once more.

Camus patted his back and tightened his hug then. He gazed on his sheet and didn't realize that his vision got blurry feeling Milo crying on his chest.

"You've changed, Milo…," Camus said. "You did it because you didn't know it was wrong…"

As time went by, Milo finally stopped sobbing, though his eyes were extremely swollen and a bit empty. He fell asleep on Camus's lap.

When the morning came and Milo has awoke, he found Camus running his fingers through his blue hair.

"You're awake," Camus smiled slightly.

Milo replied his smile and gazed at him in peacefulness.

"Thanks," said Milo.

"No problem."

Milo woke up slowly then leant his back against the headboard.

"Now's your turn."

"What?"

"You haven't slept since midnight, have you" smiled Milo.

"It's alright."

"We'll go to Andromeda Island…you have to take a rest before we get there."

Camus finally did what his best friend asked. He lied on his bed and began to close his eyes to sleep. Milo was right…he hasn't slept for hours. But it was ok anyway, after all he couldn't sleep while his best friend was in grief.

When he was about to have a sound sleep, he could hear Milo whispered.

"Thank you for never leaving me. I myself will never leave you…"

…………

_But now he left…_

He left, and Camus didn't even have any chance to say goodbye…

Camus's eyes were a bit empty. He sat on the chair and never stopped gazing at the table. His shadow never left him…the blue eyes…the blue hair…never…

He was the only best friend he had, and now he was gone…

"Camus…?" suddenly there was a call.

Camus raised his head. He saw Mu looking at him anxiously.

"Oh…thanks God…," Mu whispered and taking a very deep breath. "I…I have called you three times, but you did not reply or raise your head…I thought…," Mu didn't continue.

Recently, Mu indeed was a bit paranoid…everybody could say that he was still strongly affected with Milo's 'death'. The Aries got anxious when Shura had a flu, when Shion and co took flight to Greece, when his fellows were sleeping, when Camus didn't answer his call…he was too anxious his fellows would die at anytime.

"I was looking for you and I found you here…," Mu said slowly. "Wo…wouldn't you return to our room…? Everybody is waiting for you."

"I'm alright, Mu," Camus replied and smiled slightly.

"But if Hades—"

"Hades is in his room now. I just want to be here alone."

Mu nodded slowly. He turned silent for a while. He wanted to say something encouraging to Camus, but he realized he didn't manage to say any words.

Finally he sighed, turned around, and left the room. Seemed like Mu didn't feel comfortable with the situation right now.

Camus was alone again.

And lonely…

He still sat silently on the chair, still gazing at the table.

"You're thinking about Milo?" a voice came after quite long time.

Camus raised his head once more. He saw Shura looking at the contents of the refrigerator.

"No," Camus answered.

He was very surprised finding his own voice was almost broken… Suddenly he also felt like running out off air…he couldn't breath well and his lips were a bit shaking… It happened right after Shura mentioned his name: Milo…

"If you want to cry, just cry, Camus," Shura gazed at his junior impassively.

"I don't want to cry," Camus stood up and paced slowly. Now he felt extreme heat in his eyes…

Shura watched silently when two teardrops streamed down Camus's cheeks…

"…why…," Camus said after quite long time, with broken voice. "Why didn't he tell me…?"

He finally sobbed softly when Shura hugged him tight…

Finally he cried…as usual his tears were always delayed…when his fellows's tears have been dry he just began to cry…

"He…," Camus whispered in the middle of his sob. His heart completely melted right now… "…he always…told me about unimportant things…hoping I would laugh or…doing some stupid things…but he didn't tell me anything…about his heart disease…"

"Listen…," Shura said softly, as if he encouraging his own little brother. "I've watched both of you since you were children…and I see that none of even a word he said is unimportant for you…"

Camus closed his eyes and let his tears falling on the floor….. He hated it…he hated the fact that Shura was right…none of even a single word Milo said was unimportant for him…. Even though it was only related with a dull game or the like, he always treasured it…

He still cried. Only Heaven Knows when his grief would end…

Xxx

Meanwhile in Sanctuary, Milo was standing on the treads in front of the Scorpio temple. The wind blew his hair gracefully…feels like it's been a long time since he was standing here…looking at the view down there in Greece.

He took a breath as he took a seat on the treads.

Suddenly he heard his phone was ringing. He didn't have any will to pick it up, after all it would be very odd if a "dead" man talking on the phone. He let his answering machine receiving the call…

…and he was so startled hearing a voice he yearned more than any in the world…

"Hey…," he heard it from his answering machine.

Milo stood up and soon marched at his telephone. He gazed at the answering machine, sat in front of it…and he was so moved when he heard his voice again…

"I called only to say goodnight…"

In Kido's mansion Camus looked at the floor with swollen eyes.

Back then, when he was still being hugged by Shura, he was suggested to do something which could set aside the burden from his shoulders. Shura told him that maybe he needed to tell someone about all his feelings right now. Camus unconsciously said he only wanted to talk to Milo. And here he was now…talking to Milo's answering machine which existed in the Scorpio temple.

It indeed gave an effect. His burden slowly left him…

"It's just…," Camus said after quite long time. "I haven't even told you that…I always feel happy to see your curls in the midst of the air……because it means I won't feel lonely anymore…," he feel heats in his eyes again, and soon the warm tears streamed down his cheeks…

Milo put his hand on his eyes when his tears fell…

_You've always just said such thing when you think I'm dead…_

_Coward…_

"Even if it's only for a day I want you to come back…I…want to tell you everything…everything I need to tell…," Camus began to sob softly.

Silence again…

Milo could hardly hear Camus's sob, because he was busy to control his own…. He didn't know what he exactly felt right now…sadness…? Happiness? Grief? How could he know…?

His emotion affected his lungs, and finally, his heart…he felt pains, yet he tried to fight against it.

"But you won't come back…," Camus whispered when he managed to control his voice.

"I will…," Milo replied, though Camus couldn't hear it.

As time went by, finally Milo let out a smile. Now he found out what feeling that mostly dominated him…. It was happiness…he was happy to hear how much he meant to his best friend…and he would always be…

When it has been five minutes, Camus said…, "Goodnight, Milo…"

Milo whispered, "Goodnight…"

"We'll always be best friend…," Camus whispered again, "Though you've left us…you will never leave my heart…"

A minute later Camus put down the phone.

Milo took a deep breath as he stood up and held his chest afterwards. The pain got ruthless and harsh …

Ever since he wore Hades's pendant, he was so easy to get relapses. Moreover today he forgot to drink his medicine and Camus's call also influenced his emotion, which of course ended in fatal result…

Milo stood up and was about to walk to his room to take his medicine, but then his knees fell on the floor.

Heart failure again…

Thanks God he still had a chance to grab his phone and pressed the Pope hall's numbers, though with shaking hands…

"Princess…Saori…," he whispered after hearing Saori's voice. Only two words, and his body immediately fell on the floor…hurt…it really hurt…now he only hoped Miss Saori could come to his temple before something worse happened to him…

He really regretted this…if only Camus didn't call…he wouldn't feel the great emotion which would cause him to get weaker like this…

No…if only he _never knew _Camus…he wouldn't feel this mournful…he wouldn't feel this anxious nor sad, he would never shed a liter of tears in this autumnal night…

But yet…at the same time he also felt so thankful of knowing him…

_Because you are the snowflakes which will never be hurled by the wind blows…_

_The snowflakes in my heart…_

"Milo…!"

She came. She marched at Milo, looked confused for a while, and soon went to his room to take his medicine.

"Here, drink this…," she said as she pulled Milo's head into her arms and helped him to drink it.

"Poseidon, Princess Saori…," Milo whispered afterwards. "We'll go to Poseidon's castle…tomorrow…"

"But you're still ill…"

"It's ok…," Milo's tears fell. "We have to finish this soon…"

Saori finally nodded and stroked Milo's hair softly.

"I understand, Milo…," she whispered. "We'll go there tomorrow…"

**Xxx**

The last four chapters in _**Home Sweet Home:**_

**Rhadamanthys scowls.**

"Would you leave me alone, you winged rat?!" he snarled at Biki, who never stopped cheeping beside him, as if he wanted to give him some sign.

**And the ex-deity is trying to use the 200-years-ago technique.**

Hades hummed in a low voice. In his hand there was a paint brush which has been liquefied by his blood.

"Death is salvation, my dear siblings…" he jeered as he stared at Athena and Poseidon's paintings.

**Meanwhile Kanon is enraged.**

"YOU'RE STILL ALIVE?!" his voice thundered.

**The Bronzes gave the most important helping hand.**

"Who'll steal Hades's pendant?" asked Athena as she looked at her bronze saints.

"I will," replied Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun, and Ikki at once.

"Have you forgotten we only have _one _Helm of Invisibility?" asked Poseidon, irritated.

"Ok, then._ I_ will steal it."

**And someone is bidding the beloved friend farewell.**

"Have a wonderful journey, Biki…," said Shaka, smiling as he released Biki to soar away in the open and bright sky. "I will never forget you…"

**Will the group be successful to destroy Hades's pendant?**

Aiolia opened the mansion's door.

Athena, Poseidon, Kanon, Sorrento, and the Bronze Saints appeared in front of him.

"I have bad feeling about this…" murmured Aiolia then.

**And can he get together with his best friend and fellows again…?**

He looked at the fireworks in the sky before heading to the intensive room and facing the surgeries.

_**Home Sweet Home: The Youngsters Begin**_

_**Home Sweet Home: Thrilling Destruction**_

_**Home Sweet Home: Après **_

_**Home Sweet Home: Where the Heart is**_

Camus frowned his forehead when Athena gave him a book.

_A Place Like Home, written by Aquarius Degel._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	15. The Youngsters Begin

**Chapter 15**

**The Youngsters Begin**

Rhadamanthys twitched in his sleep. His forehead shaped a frown. He felt someone, or something, was annoying him.

He opened his eyes slowly, and growled seeing Biki pecked his cheek. That bird so often disturbed him in recent times and it made him definitely irritated.

"Would you go away, you winged rat?!" he snapped and hurled Biki away from his cheek.

Biki flew in the air, but he didn't leave Rhadamanthys's room. Instead he cheeped several times and made circular move, as if he wanted to give Rhadamanthys a sign.

"What do you want? You've had your master who's so ready to rub your feather—or do you want _me _to be your new master?!" Rhadamanthys scowled again.

Biki of course couldn't speak as Rhadamanthys did. He only flew to the door and floated there, still cheeping, waited for Rhadamanthys to follow him.

Rhadamanthys sighed in annoyance. He snapped his blanket away, wore his kimono, then followed Biki to whatever the bird would bring him. Though he was extremely disturbed by the bird's presence he couldn't help to feel curious. Last time Biki brought him to Hades's gallery he never acknowledged. Right now where would Biki bring him?

He got the answer several minutes later.

"We're about to go to lord Hades's gallery again?" Rhadamanthys asked when he acknowledged the corridors he passed.

Biki cheeped. Rhadamanthys knew it meant "yes".

"What for?"

Biki didn't answer. He didn't make any sound when they've been near to the gallery, and he also flew slower than before. It affected Rhadamanthys's steps—Rhadamanthys stepped slower as well, guessing maybe there was someone in the gallery.

When he got closer, he heard a hum. A hum that raised the napes on his neck…

Rhadamanthys, very very carefully and silently, opened the door a bit to steal a look at what happened inside. His forehead frowned seeing his lord was doing painting.

Yes…how could Rhadamanthys forget it…? No wonder Hades owned a gallery in this house; two hundred years ago his incarnation Alone had been a very talented painter, and of course it affected his soul as well.

Only…Hades always took Alone's talent for granted…

Rhadamanthys watched Hades painted Athena and Poseidon's pictures by looking at their photographs which were hanging on the wall. Hades then took a cup of thick red liquid from the table next to him when his paintings had done. The red liquid was, no doubt, blood. And seeing the deep scratch on Hades's palm, it was surely Hades's own blood.

"Death is salvation….my dear siblings…," jeered Hades as he liquefied his paintbrush with his blood.

Horror never left Rhadamanthys when he realized about what his lord would do with his siblings' paintings…the scene two hundred years ago suddenly flashed in front of his eyes, as if it just happened a minute before: Alone, who was possessed by Hades, liquefied his paintbrush with death bodies's bloods, then painted X symbol on Tenma's painting, right on Tenma's throat…

Then the real throat of the real Tenma was immediately fatally wounded and dripping real bloods…

So Hades kept Athena and Poseidon's photographs not because he adored them…but to kill them…

"I regret this…," sighed Hades. "I do not want to do this, you know…. But you always block my ways…and so with this I do not become the traitor of my vow, do I, Athena? You only forbid me killing your saints," he jeered again. "Not you."

Hades's paintbrush finally touched Poseidon's neck. He would do further if Rhadamanthys didn't interrupt.

"Lord Hades!"

Hades turned around.

Rhadamanthys was completely frozen…

Why the hell he dared to interrupt his master…? Where did he get the courage to do that? Why didn't he let Hades spilling the blood on the paintings…?

"You are able to see this gallery," said Hades in a low voice.

"P…pardon?"

"I thought nobody can see this gallery except me. I have made this room invisible by the attribute I stole from Tartarus, but why are you able to see this room?"

"I don't know, milord, I…"

_I what? Think, Wyvern, think…!_

"I looked for you…I saw that you weren't in your bedroom, then I decided to explore the whole corners of this mansion, and I found you here…," stammered Rhadamanthys finally.

"Why are you so eager to see me?" Hades asked in sadistic tone.

_Good question. Why…?_

Then he heard a cheep from Biki. It was barely audible, but Rhadamanthys could hear it clearly, and suddenly the specter let out a name.

"Virgo Shaka."

_What?!_ Rhadamanthys was completely anxious and confused…the name suddenly came out of his mouth without any reason why…he never meant to mention Shaka's name, never…but he did it…. Why?

"Virgo Shaka?" asked Hades.

"V…Virgo…Shaka—"

"What is he doing? Does he make a terrible disaster like his friends did?"

This time Rhadamanathys didn't answer—he had lost all words to reply his lord. Yet Hades interpreted Rhadamanthys's silent as yes.

Hades then exited the gallery and walked straight to the Gold Saints' room. Rhadamanthys followed him after he glanced at Pandora's photograph.

In the middle of his walk, Rhadamanthys has just been aware Biki has vanished…he wondered where the bird was now…probably he has perched on his master's shoulders…probably Biki needed to give him some strength before Hades killed him…

xxxxxxxxx

Far away in Greece, Kanon and Sorrento were completely horrified. The situation in Poseidon's mansion was hurly-burly, for everybody was shocked seeing a little blood suddenly spilled from Julian's neck.

"Milord…my lord…are you alright, my lord??" asked Sorrento for the hundred times as he wiped his master's neck with probably ten meters of bandage.

"This is only a scratch, Sorrento, for heaven's sake!" said Kanon's shrilly.

"Shut up, you guy who-don't-know-where-you-should-put-your-loyalty-to!" said Sorrento with unusual annoyed voice. "Do you want lord Poseidon to die?!"

"Maybe you won't believe it, but I don't want lord Poseidon to die! You untalented musician!! You only make the situation worse with worrying him to much!!"

"Just cut that out and return to that Cave Dominion or whatever it is!"

"And why you don't lock your mouth as well, you pinky head?!"

"No thanks, and better you get out of here NOW!"

"What if I don't want to?!"

"I'll give you a lesson you'll never forget!"

"Yeah, try it, you think I'm afraid?!"

"ENOUGH!" snapped Poseidon.

Kanon and Sorrento shrunk.

For some seconds they could see an image of a big man wearing a gold scale and trident behind their lord.

Poseidon took a very deep breath, then shook his head and put his hand on his temple. His neck was still bleeding, but only a little. No, he wasn't afraid, he didn't even feel any significant pain, yet he was still shocked upon the fact that his neck was suddenly wounded and dripping blood. Luckily the scratch didn't hurt the territory of his veins.

He then called his two servants to cure him. Maybe they could also give him some explanation about this horrifying incident. But too bad, he didn't get what he wanted, for Sorrento was too panic and Kanon was so irritated in Sorrento's 'exaggerate' reaction.

And both of the ex-marinas started to quarrel. _Again!_ Ever since Kanon worked there, he and Sorrento never stopped yelling to each other, made Poseidon desperately wanted to shoot himself. He couldn't believe a virtuous and calm person like Sorrento could be so annoyed by Kanon's presence.

"Sorrento, Kanon is right, this is only a scratch. You don't have to worry too much," said Poseidon. "And Kanon, I'll be very grateful if you stop snarling at my most faithful servant."

Kanon a little bowed his head, while Sorrento looked at him with glare.

"Hades is really a bastard…," murmured Poseidon after silence for a while. "I'd never thought he can be such a devil…I bet the pendant has turned him to be more and more inhuman…"

"We have to do something, my lord…," said Sorrento anxiously. "I'll be ready to go to Japan and finish him so you won't meet danger again…. I've been informed that Athena's saints are not successful buying back the mansion, so he must still in Japan right now."

"You don't have to go anywhere, Sorrento. You're one of my precious possessions; I won't let you do anything that'll trouble you."

"But…"

"Just by looking at the wound on my neck," stressed Poseidon, "…feels like Hades was interrupted when he wanted to kill me. If he hadn't been interrupted, I'm sure I would immediately lose my head and didn't have any time to have this delightful chat with you."

The words started to haunt Kanon…

If it were true, who interrupted Hades then…? Was it Saga…? His fellows…? Were they alright now…?

Kanon still felt extreme uneasiness when Mermaid Thetis entered the hall fifteen minutes later.

"My lord," said Thetis after bowing her back. "There is someone who wants to meet you."

"Who is it?"

"Athena."

Kanon and Sorrento widened their eyes in surprise.

Poseidon oppositely narrowed his eyes.

"Athena?" he asked.

"Yes, my lord. She is accompanied by a man."

"Who is he?"

"I beg your apologize, my lord, I have no idea," answered Thetis.

"Fine, bring them here."

Thetis bowed her back, then exited the hall to pick Athena and "the man" up.

A minute later both of them appeared in front of Poseidon and his two servants.

Poseidon's mouth curled into a smile.

"Athena," he said.

"Poseidon," Athena replied impassively. There was no smile on her purple lips.

"Maybe you're willing to shake my new servant's hand?" said Poseidon as he pointed Kanon, who gazed at Athena with such longing and tender expression.

"I've acknowledged you've recruited Kanon," said Athena, her face finally softened when she looked at her saint. "But I assure you he won't ever change his allegiance."

"Touching," smiled Poseidon. "Anyway, if you don't want Kanon to introduce himself, maybe you are not objected to introduce the man beside you?" Poseidon scrutinized the feature of the man standing beside Athena, who were black robe and covered his hair and face with the robe's veil, just looked like a clairvoyant.

"What's your name?" Poseidon asked the man.

"Lava," the man answered, mentioning the first word that popped up in his head.

"Lava," replied Poseidon as he raised his eyebrows. "Is it like…Scarlet Needle Lava?"

"No, it's different," the man said quickly.

_Damn…why I choose that word to be my name…?!_

"Thetis," Poseidon called.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Please frisk this man."

"He doesn't bring anything, Poseidon!" cut Athena.

"I have to make myself sure, don't I?" Poseidon smiled again, and he watched silently as Thetis searched for something hidden around the man's body…

…and as Thetis pulled the man's veil, which revealing long attractive blue curls and wonderful blue eyes.

Sorrento and Thetis's eyes widened at once. But Kanon's eyes almost jumped ten kilometers away.

"YOU'RE STILL ALIVE?!!" his voice thundered in enragement.

Milo gulped.

He didn't believe he could be caught in the act this fast…

"Ummm…," he stammered. "Technically—"

"YOU SON OF A ^(&%$###$##&*#*^)#*#!!!" Kanon screamed. He soon grabbed the huge globe from the shelf at the corner of the room then hit Milo over the head with that globe.

"Ouch!! Kano—"

"Everybody thinks YOU'RE DEAD!!!" Kanon snarled and never stopped hitting Milo. "AND SO DID I!!! YOU THINK WHY I AGREED TO BECOME POSEIDON'S SERVANT?! IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU!! I DID IT FOR YOU, YOU BIG-MOUTHED INSECT!!"

"Just—ouch! Listen to—auch—me—ough—first, Kanon—"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING!!! YOU'VE RUINED MY LIFE!!!"

"Kanon, stop it…!" begged Athena, trying to pull Kanon's hand, but of course it was so useless. "You should be happy Milo's still alive…!"

"Forgive me, Princess Saori," said Kanon, still struggling to make Milo "paid" for what he had done. "His prank is not funny at all and FOR THAT, I REGRET THAT HE IS STILL ALIVE!!"

"Please don't say such words…," said Saori, encircling her hand around Milo's back. "This isn't like what you've thought, Kanon…"

"It's alright—ouch…Princess—ouch!...Saori…ough…!" Milo still stammered, he started to get dizzy because of the globe's punch. "Kan—argh! Damnit, Kanon—ouch! At least give me some—time to—explain…ouch! If I'm dying because of this, you'll pay!"

"I DON'T CARE!" shouted Kanon. "JUST RETURN TO COCYTOS OR WHATEVER SO YOU WON'T CAUSE ANY TROUBLE AGAIN!"

Milo whined under his breath. For the second times he couldn't believe Poseidon could recognize him this fast…. Back then, Saori said that he had better not to accompany her; the reasons were of course his illness and the risk that his secret would be exposed. But how could he let Athena facing Poseidon alone? He insisted accompanying her and wore the robe, without considering that the outfit would be completely useless.

Meanwhile Poseidon still watched them in silent. He seemed enjoying this delightful scene, until finally he asked Kanon to stop, for there was still something bothering him, that was, why Athena came to his mansion.

"Enough, Kanon," said Poseidon lightly.

Kanon didn't even hear Poseidon's order. He still hit Milo's head, as he truly thought that it was a very acceptable thing; of course everybody would be very angry if they agreed to become the servant of their goddess's enemy for the sake of someone who was bullying them.

"Kanon," Poseidon warned. "Have you forgotten I can do anything to your beloved goddess if you dare to neglect my order?"

Hearing the word "goddess" made Kanon's hand became slower and finally stopped. He was so silent when Milo rubbed his head with closing one of his eyes and looked at him with his pure blue eyes.

"I'll explain…," said Milo then.

"Let's save our time," cut Poseidon impatiently. "Kanon, come back here. Athena, I want to know why you dare to step on my precious mansion."

Athena took a deep breath. When Kanon has been standing at Poseidon's side, she started to talk.

"We need to borrow your trident."

"For?"

"For destroying Hades's pendant. He must come back to Olympus Mountain so the other deities can watch him."

"Deal."

His answer made the people in the hall blinked. Poseidon could easily agree on that request…? It was so not Poseidon entrusting his most beloved attribute to his enemy.

"What a coincidence," Poseidon smiled. "I want to destroy the pendant as well. He tried to kill me."

Oh…now everyone understood.

"But Poseidon-sama," said Sorrento suddenly. "You forbade me to finish Hades, but you permit Athena to. Forgive me…but I can tell I can do better that her."

"I've told you I won't ever risk my servant's life, Sorrento," replied Poseidon. "Beside, who said I will let Athena facing Hades alone?"

"Pardon, milord…?"

"I'll accompany her. Honestly…I don't believe she will treat my trident righteously—"

"Save your breath!" Milo snapped as he stepped forward, but Athena soon grabbed his waist.

"So you're willing to destroy the pendant with me, Julian?" asked Athena, after Milo has been calm down.

Poseidon stood up, then stepped to Athena. "In the case of defeating Hades, we've always been partner since the era of myths, haven't us?" he smiled when he paid out his hand. "Besides, I have to express my gratitude. You know, owing someone is something I really detest."

"Gratitude?"

"Honestly I feel so honored, because one of your saints had fallen in love with my previous incarnation, Lady Seraphina."

Milo blinked.

_Seraphina…?_

Camus had ever mentioned her name, but he couldn't recall when it was.

"Aquarius Degel," added Poseidon. "He really cared of Seraphina, who was the sister of his close friend Unity. Though he was so stricken when knowing Seraphina was Poseidon's incarnation, and Unity was one of Poseidon's marinas, and then he, Degel, fought Poseidon and locked himself and Seraphina inside Freezing Coffin…it's alright, I still feel thankful anyway."

_Oh…so that's it…, _murmured Milo in amazement. He turned his head to Kanon and Athena, who looked mesmerized as well.

"Love can change the world, can't it?" Poseidon teased.

Athena looked at the man in front of her, then shook his hand firmly.

"Alright," she stated. "We destroy the pendant together."

"Milord, please let me come with you," Sorrento approached his master. "You can't be alone!"

"Please let me come as well," added Kanon, though different with Sorrento, he wanted to come simply to protect Athena.

Poseidon sighed. "Ok, as you will, but I don't want you to interfere once me and Athena facing Hades."

"Oh, Princess," Milo suddenly remembered something. "Who'll steal Hades's pendant? It will be me, won't it?"

"No, Milo, I've thought about it. Your condition gets worse and worse; once we've landed in Japan, you've got to go to the hospital soon."

"But…"

"You've been so faithful," Athena smiled as she grasped Milo's arm. "You never leave me. You've done very well, Milo, now it's time for you to have a rest. Go to the hospital, ask them to cure you. When the pendant has been broken, I'll take you to the Graud Foundation for the surgeries."

"But I can't let you steal Hades's pendant on your own," said Milo slowly.

"You forget something," said Athena. "We still have our bronzes saints."

"Bronze saints?" Kanon frowned his forehead in uneasiness. "It's too risky…"

"They have rights to defeat Hades, the same as us," Athena stressed firmly. "Besides, my Gold Saints have suffered enough…now it's time for the youngsters to finish this task."

All were silent for a while, until Poseidon ordered Thetis to hand him his trident and his travelling black coat. When the trident has been in his hand, he told Athena, "Maybe you can minimize this. It'll be so awkward to bring a trident in a plane which full of ordinary people," he glanced at Athena's neck. She wore a nike-shaped pendant and Poseidon was sure it was her staff which has been minimized into a necklace.

Athena nodded. She held the trident, and seconds later it was showered with lights and changed into a trident-shaped pendant.

"Let's go," said Poseidon coldly after he encircled the pendant around his neck.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"…that's the thing, Kanon, I have to pretend so I can fully help Princess Saori to do this mission," explained Milo when they've been on the plane. Kanon was sitting beside him, while the rest were sitting on the next rows.

When Kanon didn't reply, Milo took a deep breath and looked at somewhere else. "I understand if you can't forgive me—"

"You fool," replied Kanon as he encircled his hand around Milo's shoulders and hit his head lightly. "Honestly I'm glad this is not a prank."

Milo chuckled, and finally Kanon did too.

"So, regarding that I have known you're still alive," said Kanon then, "I'll gladly tell the others about this good news when Hades's pendant has been destroyed."

The sparkles in Milo's blue eyes faded a little. He took a deep breath before replying. "I have to deal with some surgeries, Kanon," said Milo. "And I don't have any idea whether it'll be successful or not, I guess I have to stay pretending until the surgeries are done. Because it'll break everybody's heart if you inform them I'm still alive, yet they have to hear a bad news again if the surgeries are failed."

"It won't be failed, Milo…"

"Who knows? Even Degel couldn't cure Kardia."

"Because Kardia was stupid," said Kanon flatly. "He knew he was fatally ill, but he kept addicted to fighting and fighting without thinking about the consequences. Just like someone I know."

"Shut up," Milo hit Kanon's stomach with his elbow. There was an "ouch" and a giggle from Kanon afterwards.

Milo smiled slightly, then chose to talk about something else. His heart disease was always being a mournful topic and he didn't wait to make it long.

"So how does it feel to be Poseidon's servant? Again?" asked Milo.

"Hmmm…how does it feel…it's not a hell like Cave Sounion, at least…my bedroom is bigger than that in Kido's mansion…the foods are delicious, especially the desserts, the salary is more than enough…," Kanon smiled slightly and gazed outside the window for a while. The sky was bright blue. The clouds in the surroundings reminded him of cotton candies.

"But still…it doesn't feel like home," he said quietly.

Milo nodded a bit. "I understand."

Afterwards they didn't have any words to say. Kanon, though, sometimes glanced at Milo's chest. He swore he could hear his slow heartbeat.

"Umm…," said Kanon then, made Milo turned his head on him. "Why Scorpio saints always got heart disease, I think it's because Antares lies in the heart of Scorpio constellation. Antares made the heart temperature of Scorpio saints become hot and hotter, even boiled. It needs a substance, special substance to neutralize their hearts so its temperature won't be too high."

"What is it?" asked Milo, although he had guessed the answer.

Kanon smiled at him and shook his body lightly.

"Ice," he answered.

Milo beamed, and Kanon was glad Milo's heartbeat now has turned normal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arriving at Narita the next day, Saori hugged Milo so tight, then kissed his cheek.

"I want that kiss too, Princess," said Kanon hurrily, made Milo and Saori laughed. Even Sorrento couldn't help to smile.

"Later, Kanon," chuckled Milo. "Princess Saori kissed me because I have to head to the hospital now."

"I swear I'll do my best to destroy the pendant," said Saori, replied by Milo's nod. He then took a look at Kanon and said, "Don't you want to hug me also, fake Gold Saint?"

"No thanks. I'm sick of hugging someone."

But at last he pulled Milo into a hug as well. "Good luck and get well soon, you bunch of moron…"

Milo replied his embrace and gazed at the floor. His vision was getting blurry, but he has promised he wouldn't shed any tears again. No more.

"Thanks," he murmured.

After the embrace ended, he nodded a bit to Poseidon and Sorrento, then waving his hand to both Saori and Kanon…and at last turned around, heading to the hospital.

He finally parted from the others…

Saori didn't realize tears began to stream down her cheeks. In recent days she has been a kind of mother for Milo. She guided him, she nurtured him…and now they have to stay in the different roads…

"Come on, Miss Kido," said Poseidon quietly. "We don't have much time."

Saori wiped away her tears, then nodded and with Kanon, followed Poseidon who has stepped away with Sorrento beside him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: **Hello…! I'm really really really sorry for the late update…gosh, it takes much longer than I've expected…! But I'm done now…(sob)…well you know how I feel…I'm so sad because I have to bid this fic farewell…

Anyway…I'm done, yes, but I haven't type the next chapters to the computer. I submit the 15th chapter first, then I will submit the 16th chapter tomorrow, and the 17th one the day after tomorrow. The last one is the 18th chapter.

Please R&R…please give me support to bid this fic farewell…(sob)…

And once again thank you, thank you thank you thank you so much for those who have read and reviewed…. Thank you for all…


	16. Thrilling Destruction

**A/N: **Finally I finish it…! Yes, complete…!!!

T.T So many tears…(well that's just me…:D ) I kept listening to mellow songs when writing this…Autumn in My Heart's instrumental, Winter Sonata violin and piano, Melodies of Life's song…

Yes, Sanich-chan, a month…! :D More than a month for finishing these four chapters. I missed you too Akiko and Ale-chan…T.T! Sob…thank you YaoiLover56 for the reviews, and Kamiya Sensei, intensify, SylpheCat, purple anime, and Pitaloka, and Tifa, and icetear, Tasya, Treya, Kami, MimiYamatoForever, Jadej.j, mikaela_hime, and …well thank you for all of you who've reviewed and make this as favorite….!

I have to inform that maybe for the next four months I won't write fanfiction too often, well…that will be rarely…I am now focusing doing something related to my occupation….wish me luck….!

Once again thank you so much…! *hugs*

**Chapter 16**

**Thrilling Destruction**

It's been two days since the bronze and silver saints didn't watch Kido's mansion, for they had to take care of Kiki who was ill.

"I think this is because you often watch the mansion at midnight, Kiki," said Shiryu sympathetically when Kiki was sneezing. All were encircled Kiki now. The stubborn kid didn't want to leave the comfortable couch in front of the television, the reason why he chose to lay his body there.

"I'm ok, Shiryu," said Kiki. "This is just an ordinary flu, not a disease possessed by Mi—"

Kiki soon closed his mouth. He automatically glanced at Hyoga, who gave him slight glare.

"By Milo," Shaina finished. Of course she didn't know what Kiki exactly meant; she only thought Kiki recalled to the time when Milo was still 'alive'.

Seeing Shaina's expression turned gloomy, Shun grasped her shoulders. "Shaina, there will be huge fireworks festival tonight," Shun beamed. "The whole Tokyo can watch it clearly from their houses. What about watching it in this dock house's backyard?"

"Good idea, Shun," replied Ikki and Seiya at once.

Shaina finally let out a smile. She glanced at Marin, who smiled as well. The bronzes have so much helped her post Milo's 'death', and she felt so lucky of having such caring friends.

A minute later, they heard knocks on the door. Seiya soon got down of the couch and opened the door.

His body was frozen from head to toe when seeing Athena and Poseidon standing sideways in front of him. Behind them there were Kanon and Sorrento. Athena and Poseidon wore wonderful traveling coats, made them looked definitely impressive.

"S…," stammered Seiya after five minutes. "Saori-san…"

Everybody turned their heads hearing the name. The same as Seiya, they got shocked also. Yes…who wouldn't if a goddess who hasn't appeared for centuries (actually only for months…) and a deity who has been locked in an antique vase suddenly popped up in front of their door as if nothing happened?

"S…Saori-san," Shaina approached Seiya then stared at Saori and Poseidon. "What is he doing here?" she asked.

"Believe me," Poseidon replied, irritated. "I myself didn't plea to come here."

"Poseidon comes with my invitation, Shaina," said Saori shortly. "May we come in?"

Hesitated, Seiya and Shaina let the two deities entered the house, also Kanon and Sorrento.

Then Saori told the bronzes and silvers a very long story from A to Z, from Olympus Mountain to the pendants to the mansion's selling to Hermes to Helm of Invisibility to Poseidon's trident and so on. She only didn't tell the parts which involved Milo.

"Now you have understood," said Saori at last. "My question now is, would you mind to steal Hades's pendant?"

"No, my lady, we don't mind at all," said Marin immediately.

"Marin, we won't ever let a woman doing this dangerous mission," stressed Ikki. "This is male business, ok?"

Before Marin and Shaina could protest, Saori soon said, "Fine, who will steal the pendant?"

"I will," said Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun, and Ikki altogether.

"I beg your apologize?" said Poseidon sarcastically from the couch behind them. It was so clear he hasn't forgot all horrible things the bronzes have done to him. "Have you forgot we only got ONE Helm of Invisibility?"

The others turned quiet. For the first time in their lives they agreed with Poseidon.

"Ok then," murmured Shun. His face turned slightly pale. "_I_ will steal the pendant."

"What?!" the others snapped. "Are you insane, Shun?!" snarled Ikki.

"Probably," replied Shun calmly.

"But—"

"Niisan, I'm his incarnation, and I can recognize his weakness and what to do so he won't catch me in the act," cut Shun with an unusual glare.

When Shun was sure nobody dared to block his way again, he approached Saori and paid out his hand. "Please give me the Helm of Invisibility, Saori-san, and tell me your plan."

xxxxxxxxxx

**In Kido's mansion…**

Aphrodite swept the floor with his eyes gazing at nowhere. There was no use looking at the floor…he wouldn't concentrate sweeping it anyway… His mind was somewhere else.

For the millionth times he really regretted Athena's decision to revive them all…

He'd died three times…and that was hurt, really hurt. In front of the Wailing Wall he'd entrusted Athena to Shun, saying that Shun would certainly do a miracle…and he, Aphrodite himself, would die. At last…

Then he woke up again. And he knew it meant more responsibilities, more anxieties…. Because Saints never met any peacefulness once they were on the Earth; the proofs have emerged in recent moments….

He was tired. He was tired of living…he just wanted to be _normal_. He really envied his incarnation, Albafica, who has poison grown in his own blood…

_It would be really fun_…, he thought gravely.

His exhaustion almost reached its limit post the things happened the day before.

That day, Hades suddenly appeared in front of the Golds's room, accompanied by Rhadamanthys.

"Where is Virgo Shaka?" he asked in his terrifying cold voice.

The Golds were shocked hearing it. All of them turned their heads on Shaka, who oppositely looked unbelievably calm.

"I am here," replied Shaka.

"What were you doing?" Hades asked. Once again his voice caused the napes on Rhadamanthys's neck raised.

"Tidying up my bed?" answered Shaka simply.

"Rhadamanthys said you messed up."

"The fact is I did nothing."

"This is the second time you confront me, Virgo Shaka, and I will give you precious lesson before you can do further!"

"Stop disturbing him!" Mu suddenly snapped and marched between Shaka and Hades.

Hades's eyes turned colder and colder. That look again…the face which was so sadistic, full of loath and revolt, the same as when he looked at Camus and Hyoga, Saga and Kanon, Dohko and Shion…

"You try to defend your friend?" asked Hades to Mu.

"That is what friend will do!" snapped Mu. "You do not know anything about it because you are heartless! You do not know the meaning of love, of life, of friendship…you do not know how it feels to lose a friend or family, because you do not have any!! You know nothing, Hades, and I am really pitying you!"

Mu panted. He wasn't aware Shaka was murmuring his name and his fellows watching him with touched feelings and admiration. What he knew was…his throat started to get hurt when he remembered Milo…

"You seemed willing to do anything," said Hades then.

"Yes!"

"You are ready to be the shield of Virgo Shaka?!"

"Yes, I am! You cannot touch him unless I am dead!"

"Fine," replied Hades. He released his pendant from his neck, then threw it to Shaka. Shaka caught it in reflex.

"Kill Aries with that pendant, Virgo Shaka."

Shaka's calm face transformed. He turned pale and anxious.

The scene in Inferno suddenly flashed in front of his eyes, when Hades asked him to kill Athena with his trident…

"What…?"

"Didn't you hear Aries?" Hades jeered. "Unless he is dead, I cannot punish you. So pity, I have to ask someone to kill him, because I do not want to blaspheme my hands with a saint's blood. I give this honour to you, Virgo Shaka. Scratch Aries's heart with this pendant, and he will immediately die."

"You…," Shaka panted. He clutched the pendant so tight with his slightly trembling hand. Mu was still standing in front of him, seemed very tough and unaffected, while the others looked at him with faiths, for they knew Shaka would never do anything to Mu or to anyone. He wasn't a God who has absolute rights to take someone's life anyway…. He was just a man…a being…Shaka of Virginity…

"Lord Hades," Rhadamanthys suddenly voicing. "I think…I think we don't have to kill Aries Mu with that pendant…"

Hades, very fast that Rhadamanthys had to hold his breath, looked at him sharply. "What are you talking about?"

"Your pendant is too precious to be blasphemed by Aries's blood, that is why we have to keep it holy and pure, lord Hades."

Hades narrowed his eyes.

"If you allow me, my lord…," Rhadamanthys bowed his back, "I will take the pendant back so it won't be dirty and…muddy."

Hades was about to answer when Shaka threw the pendant at him. It was caught deftly by Rhadamanthys.

"Come on, Rhdadamanthys," Hades suddenly spoke in a low voice after Rhadamanthys handed him the pendant. "I have just been aware that my paintings are more important than all of these wastes…I have to continue my paintings…," his eyes turned empty and sadistic.

"Lord Hades, I have just remembered, today Minos and Aiacos plan to meet you," said Rhadamanthys hurrily.

"What for?" replied Hades as he turned around and walked away in elegant move. His eyes were still empty and his voice sounded far away, but with jeer inside it.

"They want to talk about your Rumanian cooperation which was burnt," Rhadamanthys followed his master. Soon their voices turned inaudible, but the Gold Saints were still able to hear the words "Alright. Ask Minos and Aiacos to come here" from Hades and "Let's have a tea time before they arrive, milord" from Rhadamanthys.

All Goldies took very deep breaths afterwards…they had thought about very wild and dreadful things such as bloods and deaths…but thanks God it's over.

That was making sense enough to cause great exhaustion in Aphrodite's self. He was relieved for Hades seemed forgetting about his schedule to serve him. Had he remembered, he was sure the second pendant would have killed him in only a second due to his mental breakdown.

Back then, Minos and Aiacos indeed came to the mansion. Both of them, Hades, and Rhadamanthys were talking until evening. Aphrodite wasn't sure whether it was true or only his imagination, but he felt Rhadamanthys never stopped watching his lord until he entering his room to sleep.

Aphrodite was still lost in thought…

…until he suddenly heard something moving in his surroundings.

The Pisces raised his head and looked at his left and right side. There was nothing there, nobody. But he was sure he heard footsteps.

And it was familiar…

"Shun?" he checked. He would never forget anything related to the one who had been successful killing him long time ago.

There was no answer.

Aphrodite frowned his forehead. "Shun, is that you?"

Once again he heard no answer.

It was about five minutes later Aphrodite finally gave up. How stupid he was…thinking Shun was here…how come Shun could step inside this full-of-barriers house…? Ok, maybe Kiki has helped him teleporting, but even Kiki couldn't make either himself and the others invisible. Besides, he wasn't even sure Kiki was able to teleport someone into this house again; Hades has announced he has sealed every form of teleportation with only heaven knows how.

Aphrodite continued sweeping and decided Shun's footsteps were only his imagination. He's been thinking about him, maybe that was the reason.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, seeing that Aphrodite has continued sweeping, Shun started to tiptoe again…….

With the Helm of Invisibility he didn't only become totally invisible, but he could pass through the wall and the door like ghosts. Only…the helm couldn't make him inaudible. His steps still could be heard, let alone his voice. When he had been successful entering the mansion, he was glad for he didn't have to pass anyone. He could step lightly on his way to Hades's room.

Yet he had to tiptoe when he saw Aphrodite in the corridor he had been about to pass. He swore he had made his steps to be completely inaudible so Aphrodite wouldn't hear him, but he couldn't believe Aphrodite still could recognize his movement…

"Shun?"

It caused Shun immediately stopped his tiptoe. He sighed in his heart: of thirteen Gold Saints he would probably meet, why it had to be Aphrodite…?

He really wanted to jump in the air when Aphrodite finally gave up. He continued tiptoeing and hoped he could arrive at Hades's room as fast as possible.

And finally there he was. In front of Hades's room. Shun stood in front of the door to collect his breaths. Entering the room could mean two things: success or death. If he was still alive after stealing the pendant, he swore he would treat all of his friends to buy any clothes shown in Shinjuku's shop window. A gown for June would also be nice.

If he was dead in the middle of this mission, well…that would be fine…he has left a letter for his brother, which told about what kind of coffin he wanted to stay in…. No…not Freezing Coffin, he hated cold…a coffin made from willow or elder would be very attractive…and he had also told Ikki he didn't want his coffin to be covered by lilies…he wanted roses…no matter if it was bloody roses, piranian roses, or…what's the white rose's name…?

If only Ikki's face hadn't turned scarlet, he would have also told him about where he should be buried…

Shun shook his head quickly. No…this is wrong…don't think about horrible things…_just think about victory, Shun…_, he thought.

Once again he took a very deep breath…then passed through Hades's door. It was as easy as before…luckily Hades only sealed the form of teleportation, not the ability to be transparent.

The napes on Shun's back rose when he saw Hades slept on his bed…

As Poseidon said, Hades always slept in this hour. As if it made any difference…as if Hades would turn into cute rabbit while he was sleeping…

Shun put his hand on his heart which thumping so fast. He was really afraid Hades would be awakened by his heartbeats. It would be so silly…

Once again Shun took a deep breath, then tiptoed very carefully to Hades's bed.

Even when he was lying unconsciously on his bed, he still looked extremely frightening…

And there it was. The pendant. It was attached perfectly on his chest. It was hung by the chains around his neck with delicate fashion. Shun planned to cut the chain with the pliers he had prepared so that he could take the pendant right away. He only hoped Hades wouldn't wake up in sudden way and snapped his pliers then use it to cut his neck…. He was completely bluffing when he told Ikki he knew what to do in order Hades wouldn't catch him in the act…actually he didn't know anything…he only wanted to prevent his friends to fight Hades…he, as usual, would be very glad to sacrifice himself.

Preparing something horrifying would happen to him…Shun slowly took his pliers from his pocket…then…almost closing his eyes…touched the chain in a very very careful way…

He did it. He got the chain.

He was about to cut it when Hades suddenly moved and turned his body to the left.

Shun's heart was like jumping hundred kilometers away…he was so shocked that he almost screamed, but luckily he could quickly save his breath…. Once again he took a deep breath, feeling so thankful Hades was still asleep…

But he groaned in his heart when discovering the situation got more and more difficult… Hades was laying sideways right now, and the pendant was covered by his right hand; it was almost impossible to be stolen.

_Now what…? _Shun thought irritably. Did he have to wait until Hades changed his position again? But what if Hades kept sleeping in that pose until he was awake…?

There was no other choice. Right now he had to explore all of his courage to set Hades's hand aside, cut the chain, and at last steal the pendant. He remembered his promise to his brother, his friends, also the Gold Saints…he had promised he wouldn't let anyone or _anything_ playing with the Gold Saints again.

To hell with his own safety…

For the hundred times, he took a deep breath.

And suddenly a brilliant thought popped up in his mind…

_Orpheus…Lyre Orpheus…_

That's it…he got it…Orphee's song was the thing which could make Hades sleeping very tight, wasn't it…? Hades wouldn't wake up once he heard that song…

Slowly…very slowly…Shun hummed the tune of Orpheus's song… He was surprise his hum could be so beautiful and relaxing; maybe the fights against Mime and Sorrento had created effect for him.

Shun didn't know whether it was true or only his vision, but looked like Hades now was sleeping tighter than before.

He didn't stop humming. Very carefully…very-very carefully…he set Hades's hand from the pendant…

He did it. It worked well…

Now cutting the chain…

Shun touched the chain, then placed it between the head of his pliers…he prayed the pliers didn't make a loud sound…otherwise it would ruin all the tunes he hummed…

The Andromeda closed his eyes in anxiety when he cut the chain…

_Click…_

The chain was successfully cut.

Shun opened his green eyes slowly…and he…once again…breathed in huge relief seeing Hades was still asleep.

Now taking the pendant…

Still humming, Shun touched the pentagram pendant…(he promised he would sterilize his hand after all was over). He then pulled it very slowly from the chain…and…

Done.

Meiou Hades's pendant now was in Andromeda Shun's hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Shun didn't know how fast he run away from Hades's room. He even wasn't aware his sweat had soaked his whole outfits. What he knew was, as the plan, he immediately went straight to the Goldies's room once the pendant has been in his hand.

When he's been inside the Golds' room, he soon took the Helm of Invisibility off.

"Wake up, Gold Saints!" he called in harsh and anxious voice. He approached the beds and started to shake his seniors's bodies. "Deathmask, wake up! Aphrodite…! Shura, Saga! Please, wake up…!"

"What's going on…"

"I thought I heard Shun's voice…"

"Where's the fire…?"

"There's no fire, Aldebaran, all of you wake up now!"

Aiolos was the first who could gain full consciousness.

"Shun?" he wondered. "What are you doing here…? How come—"

"We have to destroy the pendants!" Shun yelled with raising the pentagram he's stolen. "I stole this…with the helm of Hermess…the other pendant—it's here…Athena and Poseidon are waiting, they will act with their staffs…! They—they will destroy the pendants and Hades would come back to Olympus mountain! The pendants made from whatever it is from Tartarus, it has to be unified, then we have to destroy it, now Athena and Poseidon are—Athena and Poseidon will destroy it, now with Kanon and Sorrento and the Bronzes they are waiting—"

"Shun—"

"We must destroy it!"

"Shun—"

"Athena and Poseidon are waiting—"

"Shun, Shun…!" Aiolos grasped Shun's shoulders anxiously. "Calm down…we don't even understand a single word you're talking about…!"

Shun panted. His face was pale as paper.

"Here, drink this," said Saga as he gave Shun a glass of mineral water. Shun drank it in one swallow. He felt a bit better.

"Now sit here," said Aiolos as he pointed the bed next to him. "Take a deep breath…"

Shun took a very deep breath.

"Better?"

Shun nodded.

"Now…tell us from the beginning until the end…," said Aiolos softly.

Shun began to tell them every single things, though his hands were still slightly trembling. His sentences were still a bit incoherent, but it was better than before. At least the Goldies could understand it, though with jawdrops.

He told the Goldies everything they needed to know: Olympus mountain, the pendants, Tartarus, Athena, Poseidon, the trident, Hermes, Helm of Invisibility, and so on. Shun's eyes turned wider when he remembered he hadn't told Athena and the others about his horrifying yet successful mission.

"I have to call Miss Saori," said Shun as he took his cell phone from his pocket. With his trembling hand he pressed Saori's numbers, then put the phone on his ears.

"Hello, Saori-san," said Shun, almost yelling. "I did it! The pendant is in my hand right now…!"

Couple seconds later Shun switched his phone off.

The Goldies looked at him with totally blank expression.

"Athena and Poseidon and the Bronzes and Shaina and Marin are heading here," said Shun. "Oh, and Kanon and Sorrento."

"Shun," said Dohko after he has been able to talk. He had a lot of questions to ask, but what came out of his mouth was, "May I look at the pendant?"

Shun gave him the pendant which he unconsciously clutched really tight since he was entering the room. Dohko looked at it steadily, and everybody was mesmerized seeing his hand was slightly trembling.

"Just like Alone's," said Shion, replied by Dohko's nod.

Shion then took a key from his pocket, unlocked a drawer, getting the other key from inside to unlock another drawer, setting aside the fabrics covering a box, unlocked the box, then took the second pendant from it. He gave the pendant to Dohko. "You said we have to unify both of them, Shun."

Shun nodded.

When Dohko moved the pendants close together, Mu blinked.

_Oh…_, he thought.

He'd ever wondered the second pendant was different with the first, yet at that time he hadn't been able to discover the difference.

Now he could see it: the words "Yours Ever" on the first pendant were raised design. It was embossed on the pendant. While the "Yours Ever" on the second one was flat. Maybe it meant the first pendant had to be put on the top of the second one.

Dohko thought the same way. He unified those pendants by putting the first one onto the second one, and suddenly it was glowing for a while.

All couldn't help to feel amazed seeing those pendants finally stuck very perfectly to each other without glue or another sticky substance.

"Now we're waiting for Athena," said Shion.

He and Dohko smiled warmly at Shun, so that the others. "You're so brave, young man," said Dohko as he held Shun's arm.

"So it was really you," said Aphrodite quietly.

Shun finally managed to smile, the thing he was impossible to do when he was in Hades's room.

The moments when they waited for Athena's group was extremely heartpounding. Each was doing things which revealed their anxieties. Shun was simply sitting on the bed, clutching his hands against each other. Shion was leaning his back on the wall, staring at the ceilings. Mu oppositely gazed at the floor, looked worry. Aldebaran threw bouncing-souvenir on the floor over and over, producing the only sound in the room. Saga leant his waist on the table, playing with his cell phone. Deathmask was laying on the bed, trying to sleep again, but apparently he was unable to (which caused him non-stop swearing incoherently…). Aiolia paced up and fro slowly. Shaka was meditating, although he couldn't help to open his eyes every two minutes. Dohko still held the pendant and watched it silently, seemed unable to stop thinking about Alone and Tenma. Aiolos sat on the chair, his hand was drawing something randomly on a piece of paper above the desk, but his eyes gazing at nowhere. When he looked at the paper to see the result of his work, he discovered he has drawn a pair of wings. Shura cupped his chin thoughtfully. Camus stood near the window, gazing outside. And Aphrodite was tidying up his and his fellows's beds.

About thirty minutes later, Shun's cell phone was ringing. He soon answered it anxiously.

"Seiya?"

He listened for a while, then switched off his phone.

"They're here," were the only words he said.

The others immediately marched outside and ran to the house's door. Aiolia was the first who reached the door…he soon unlocked it (a bit harshly because Shura was interfering…) then opened it very quickly.

In front of him there were Athena, Poseidon, the bronzes plus Kiki, Shaina, Marin, Kanon, and Sorrento standing sideways.

"I have bad feeling about this…," murmured Aiolia after a minute, holding his breath.

"Good evening," said Athena. Her face was pale and she entered the hall after Aiolos asked her to. Without saying anything she released her nike-pendant from her neck, clutched it for a while, and suddenly it switched into a staff.

"Julian, your trident, please," said Athena.

Poseidon silently released his pendant as well and gave it to Athena. After Athena held it briefly, it turned back into a trident.

"How are you?" Athena pointlessly asked all of her saints.

"We're fine," lied Saga after short time. "M…Milo passed away…"

"Yes…yes, I've heard it…," now Athena gazed on somewhere else.

"Here's the pendant, my lady," said Dohko as he gave Athena Hades's pendant.

"Thank you very much, Libra no Dohko…," Athena almost whispered. She accepted the pendant with trembling hands, then put it on the floor. "Thank you very much, Shun…"

"No problem…," answered Shun, with a tone that implied the opposite. He took a deep breath when Ikki, Shiryu, Hyoga, and Seiya grasped his shoulders one by one.

"Please…all of you step backwards…," murmured Athena.

Aiolos reacted. "Princess, let me destroy it…"

And the others's voices started to emerge noisily.

"It's too dangerous for you, Princess…"

"We can do this, my lady…"

"Give us the staff, Princess…"

"You can't endanger yourself…"

"Just entrust this task to us…"

Sorrento also interrupted his lord.

"My lord, I can do this, please give that trident to me…"

"Princess…," Kanon looked confused. He looked at both Athena and Poseidon at once. "Milord…"

"I said no intervention!" snarled Poseidon harshly.

"This is my and Poseidon's task," said Athena to her saints. "I won't ever sacrifice my saints' life again…"

"But—"

"Please step backward."

Athena's voice turned a bit stern now.

In a complete reluctance, all of her saints plus Sorrento stepped backward.

They turned so silent when looking at both deities standing in the middle of the hall; Nike in Athena's grasp and trident in Poseidon's. They looked so impressive and shining. Their long hair was blown softly by the wind coming from the opened door. In front of them, the pentagram pendant lied powerlessly on the floor.

…

A smile appeared on Poseidon's face then.

"Good evening, Hades," he said.

Horror never left the saints and marinas' faces…they've just realized they were too busy locking their visions at Athena and Poseidon that they hadn't been aware Hades has been there, looking at his siblings impassively.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Five minutes have passed.

"I smelled your scents," said Hades at last.

"I feel honored," replied Poseidon.

"You have changed," Hades said again.

"What do you mean?" Poseidon raised his eyebrows.

"You are…human."

"I am?"

"You are kind."

"I'm not."

"Too kind to be Poseidon."

"I won't do anything which disadvantages me."

Poseidon and Hades stared at each other before Athena interrupted.

"Are you ready, Julian?" asked Athena.

Hades suddenly laughed heavily.

"Julian," he jeered in the middle of his laughter. "A very astonishing name…"

"I wonder what's your problem," said Poseidon calmly.

"You have changed. You have really changed," Hades repeated again.

At the same time Rhadamanthys entered the hall slowly. Looked like he was awakened by the noises in the hall. He stared at the people with stoic look.

"And you, Athena," Hades switched his vision to his niece. "You have not changed."

"So have you," responded Athena. She raised her staff high before saying, "On the three, Julian."

"Rhadamanthys, stop them!" snapped Hades at once.

The next scene seemed happening in slow motions in the Golds' point of views…

"One…," Athena began to count.

…

Rhadamanthys stepped to Athena and Poseidon right after Hades's order.

"Two…"

…

Rhadamanthys almost reached both deities…

"Stop them, Rhadamanthys!"

…

"THREE!"

"Forgive me, lord Hades," murmured Rhadamanthys as he joined the saints' group.

Hades's eyes turned so wild and filled with wrath knowing that his servant was betraying him…. He started to march at his pendant, but at the same time Athena and Poseidon swung their staffs at the pendant and hit it very hard…producing a "CLANK!" and caused it to break into pieces.

…….

Hades stopped stepping when his body was covered with brilliant light. He looked twinkling for about five minutes…

……

…then he was completely vanished.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

At the very precise moment…huge fireworks festival in Tokyo was begun. Various shapes and colours of fireworks erupted in the starry sky, followed by claps and cheering from the people who watched in joyfulness and contentment.

In Kido's mansion, with mixture of feelings in her eyes, the woman with long purple hair gazed at the place on which Hades formerly had stood on.

"Goodbye, Hades…," she whispered.

While far away in Olympus mountain…Hermes and all of his siblings were staring at someone who's just appeared in front of them.

"Welcome, Hades," greeted Hermes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	17. Apres

**Chapter 17**

**Après**

"That's it?" asked Kanon after he discovered he still managed to talk.

"No…," Athena answered, her fringe totally covered her eyes. "It's not over…."

"Wh…what do you mean, Princess…?"

Athena suddenly snapped Poseidon's trident, then threw it harshly to the floor.

Poseidon widened his eyes. "What are you doing, Athena?"

"I'll tell you what I'm doing," replied Athena. She raised her staff high, and Poseidon was enraged when he acknowledged the thing Athena was about to do… "No, don't do that—"

"Yes, Poseidon!"

"NO! ATHENA—"

Poseidon was late—he was unable to reach Athena when she swung her staff at the trident and destroyed it into pieces, just like what she did to Hades's pendant.

…

Poseidon panted…

…it was destroyed…

His beloved trident…was destroyed…

"You…"

"Forgive me, Poseidon…but the root of this mess is your trident…," whispered Athena. She looked definitely devastated. "Hades envied your trident…that's the reason why he _handcrafting_ those cursed pendants…"

"You mean it was only me?!" snapped Poseidon. "You mean you don't have any responsibility with this?! He envies you as well, otherwise he wouldn't sabotage your house and—"

"Right," cut Athena.

Poseidon blinked when Athena threw her Nike staff on the floor, producing a "_clank_!" sound.

He stood stricken on his place when the staff slowly quivering…

…then broken into pieces as well as his trident and Hades's pendant.

"Athena…", her saints whispered.

"Always about the thirst of power…," Athena whispered again. She dropped her knees to the floor…then gazed at the fragments of Hades's pendant, Poseidon's trident, and her staff with tears filled her eyes.

"Why did you do this?" asked Poseidon quietly. "Why you destroy your Nike as well? You always use it for justice, but you choose to destroy it."

"Not only my staff…," said Athena. "Maybe we also need to break all of the Olympians' attributes…. Zeus's thunderbolt, Apollo's harp, Aphrodite's arrow of love, the Helm of Invisibility…all of their attributes… We always envy each other…that's the reason. That's why the Olympians never could get along with each other…because each of us always envy the other's, trying to seek more and more powers, trying to surpass each other…. Jealousy, Poseidon. You think why Shakespeare's kind-hearted Othello killed the one he loved most…? You think why he killed that Desdemona…? Jealousy…."

She looked definitely exhausted that she suddenly turned to speak about Shakespeare.

Poseidon knelt in front of her. Slowly he put his hand on her shoulders.

He couldn't believe he could do this…he couldn't believe he could show compassion to a woman who's been his enemy since the era of myths. As if it wasn't enough, he also could understand the burden Athena had to endure. He could feel how tired she was…

At least he agreed with Hades about one thing.

Maybe he indeed has really changed…

Poseidon then helped Athena to stand up. "It won't be a bad idea, destroying the deities's attributes," he said. "I will be very glad to assist you."

Athena looked at him steadily…

…then she finally let out a smile.

"Thank you," she whispered.

She then turned her head to her saints. Her eyes gazed at the one who wasn't supposed to stand there.

"Why you did it, Rhadamanthys…?" she asked. She voiced the question which has been haunting all the people there.

Rhadamanthys approached her. He was quiet for a while, seemed thinking about the best words to start.

"I want to ask for your help," he said unexpectedly.

"What help?"

"Please revive Lady Pandora."

Then he knelt in front of her.

"I will do anything," he continued with bowing his head. "Please revive her…Athena."

Athena soon knelt as well and grasped his shoulders warmly.

Meanwhile the others were once again mesmerized by the event happened in that hall…. Nobody had ever thought one of the judges of Hades could betray his master and kneeling in front of his enemy for the sake of a woman… Nobody had ever thought his love toward Pandora could be that tough…

"I will do anything," Rhadamanthys said again. "I've thought about this. Since I saw Lady Pandora's picture at lord Hades's gallery, I've known I need her to come back. Lord Hades won't ever fulfill my request, but I really hope you will."

"Rhadamanthys…reviving people is not my territory," said Athena softly. "It wasn't me who revived my saints…I have no power to revive anyone…"

Rhadamanthys looked disappointed for a while…but soon he nodded in an understanding which even startled Athena herself.

"I see," he said.

"But maybe I can ask for it."

"Really?"

Athena smiled and nodded. Of course she didn't tell him reviving people was not as simple as saying "I want blab la bla to be revived". There's more to it than meet the eye.

Rhadamanthys nodded as well then. Athena guided him to stand up, and afterwards, he said, "I have no business again here."

He walked to the door, apparently wasn't aware that all of the people's eyes now were staring at him.

"Where are you going?" asked Kanon quietly.

Rhadamanthys turned his head and rolled his eyes. "Going to the bar with Minos, Lune, and Aiacos? Minos probably will collapse when I tell him lord Hades has vanished, but that's a risk."

"Hmmm," replied Kanon.

"Why? Do you expect me to stay with the Gold Saints here?" Rhadamanthys smirked.

"You're kidding," grumbled Kanon, but there was slight smile on his face.

"Oh, before I forget," said Rhadamanthys, "You know all of your rooms are locked by lord Hades. The keys are kept by me in my room. Feel free to take them back."

"Thanks."

"And give my regards to your bird, Virgo Shaka."

Shaka blinked.

Before he could ask what Rhadamanthys meant, Rhadamanthys has walked and passed the door.

Finally, the same as Hades, he left the house…

…forever…

"I wonder where he will stay," murmured Dohko.

"Speaking of the word "stay"," said Athena slowly as she looked at Poseidon. "Regarding that your trident has been destroyed, Poseidon, surely the spell you've given to Kanon has broken as well, hasn't it?"

The others blinked.

_Yes, of course it was…_

No wonder Kanon felt as if a big burden left his head and shoulders when Poseidon's trident was destroyed… The spell which bounded him about he would serve Poseidon forever surely has gone.

"Kanon…," Saga suddenly hugged his brother tight. "You're free!" he yelled in delight.

"Don't be too glad, Gemini," Poseidon soon cut. His eyes narrowed. He looked impassive when Saga and Kanon looked at him with frowns.

"If Gemini Kanon is _really_ a man," he said in a low voice. "He will keep staying with me to wash what he had done to me some moments ago. You know, I still don't think tricking a deity is as simple as tricking a five years old child."

Kanon's heart shrunk. He gazed at the floor.

Athena helped him.

"If you still want Kanon to be your servant, Poseidon, please be fair. He is my saint as well, please…at least you permit him to stay with you two weeks in every month, then in another two weeks, he'll return to Kido's mansion."

"Two weeks in Poseidon's castle and two weeks in _your _mansion?" Poseidon raised his eyebrows. "That's too much. Three weeks in my mansion and a week in yours, I will accept that."

"Two a half weeks in your mansion and one a half weeks in mine," Athena bargained again.

"Twenty days in my mansion and ten days in yours. This is the last bargain," stated Poseidon, slightly snarled.

"Julian…can't you just forgive him…?"

"No way," replied Poseidon stubbornly. "And haven't I said _if he's really a man_, he would stay with me to wash his sin. If he's not willing to wash his sin, then he is not a man. That simple."

"Athena, it's alright," murmured Kanon at last, still gazing at the floor. "Regarding that it's lord Poseidon, ten days in your mansion is more than enough. I will keep being his servant to prove that I am responsible towards my fault."

Slowly he raised his head. The only thing that disturbed him now was he was so afraid he would disappoint his brother with this…

Yet when he looked at Saga, he saw him smiling with proud. Saga's face was beaming when grasping his shoulders firmly.

"You know," said Saga warmly. "You're the only saint which is seized by two deities."

Kanon laughed, so did the others.

"Saga really reaaaaaaaaallllllllyyyy cares about you, Kanon," chuckled Shura, and the others's laughters became louder and louder. Saga and Kanon only replied with glares.

The atmosphere immediately turned relaxing. Mu approached Kiki and told him about how pale he was.

"I'm alright, Master Mu…!" said Kiki cheerfully. "I'm healthy now, see…I've recovered—" Kiki suddenly coughed, caused Mu to shook his head and laughed slightly. "You still have to take a rest, Kiki," he said as he patted Kiki's back. He then turned his head to Shaka. "Do you happen to understand about what Rhadamanthys means?"

"No, I do not have any idea," said Shaka thoughtfully. "I have some theories though…I think I will just ask Biki about this…," he smiled serenely as he patted Kiki's back as well.

The Bronzies meanwhile were encircling Shun and forced him to tell them about his "adventure" when he stole Hades's pendant.

"I don't want to talk about it…," sighed Shun.

"Come on, Shun, pleaaaaaaaazzzzeeee…!!!"

"It wasn't as entertaining as you've thought!" Shun slightly snarled.

"Shun, I have to discover what my brother did so he could get away from being strangled by Hades," said Ikki flatly.

Shun took a deep breath, then said, "Lyre Orpheous's song—"

"WHATZZ??!! YOU THOUGHT ABOUT ORPHEE?!!" cut the bronzies with exaggerate excitement.

Shun got slightly blushed. "Yes…well, technically…"

And he began to tell them the whole story.

In another corner, Aiolia and Marin smiled to each other.

"It's over," said Marin affectionately. "I've told you about being patient."

"Yes, it's proven," said Aiolia. "Ummm…you know…," he got a bit blushed. "I wonder if…ummm…well…I'll order two tickets of opera…no, not opera…play, I mean…from Homer's Odysseus…a story about Trojan War…I wonder if both of us—"

Aiolia didn't continue, because Marin suddenly cupped his face and kissed his cheek.

She smiled beautifully then. Aiolia smiled as well before caressing her hair. "I interpret it as 'yes'," he said, replied by Marin's beautiful laughter.

"All turns normal," said Shion as he gazed at his inferiors, who seemed very happy and free. Dohko sat beside him, replied him with slight nods. He chuckled when seeing Aphrodite was enraged, for Deathmask suddenly seized his mirror.

"Give me my mirror, Masky!" he snarled.

"What are you gazing at that mirror for?!"

"I've realized I've turned paler since an hour ago; I wonder if the color of my face has turned into normal!"

"It's just…," sighed Dohko after several minutes. He now gazed at Aiolos and Shura, who discussed about the best day to renovate the house (of course they didn't want to keep up those gothic interiors…). "We still can't forecast how long," he continued.

"Just think positively, Dohko," said Shion encouragingly. "Saints indeed will never have a rest. But at least as we're unified as one…everything'll be alright," his eyes turned gloomy when he looked at Degel's incarnation who looked more silent than the others. "Though there's been something missing…," said Shion in a soft voice.

"Come on!" Seiya finally yelled in excitement. "Maybe we should celebrate our gathering with little party!"

His idea was replied with enthusiastic tones by the others. Athena's eyes were sparkling when she offered Poseidon to join this party.

"As you wish," responded Poseidon, though there was slight reluctance in his voice.

"Maybe karaoke will be really fun!" beamed Aldebaran.

"Great, Aldebaran!!"

All people were wandering happily to the common room.

"Sensei?" Hyoga called when seeing his teacher was still standing at his place.

"Yes?" Camus smiled looking at his student.

"You'll join the party, won't you?" asked Hyoga enthusiastically.

"Umm…no…I think I'll just stay in my room…"

"Come on, Sensei, at least join us for some moments or so."

"I'm a bit sleepy, child," said Camus. He still smiled. "It's ok. You join the party and have fun," Camus said as he grasped Hyoga's shoulders firmly, then turned around and heading to Rhadamanthys's room to take the keys of his and his fellows's bedrooms.

"Sensei…."

Camus turned around again, looking at his student. "Yes?"

Hyoga was about to tell him…he would do anything to make his teacher glad, including telling him that Milo was alive, that Milo couldn't stop thinking about him since he was leaving him.

But no words came out…except…

"Goodnight…"

Camus smiled once more, nodded, then continued his steps.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Camus has taken the keys from Rhadamanthys's room, he put them one by one into the keyholes of his fellows' door.

The last room he reached was Milo's.

He stood up in front of Milo's room for some times…before finally unlocking his door then opened it.

Milo's room was still the same. Nothing changed. Hades didn't change the decoration as he did to the rooms outside. Camus bet that none of the saints' bedrooms were renovated, because he was sure Hades wouldn't blaspheme his hands even to enter the saints' bedrooms.

Camus looked at the surroundings for a while. All were in their right places, the cupboard, the computer, the television, the bed, the desk. He then stepped slowly to Milo's desk which located straight underneath the window. He opened the window before sitting in front of the desk. Fireworks were still decorating the skies, producing amusing explosion and bright stardust.

Camus smiled slightly, remembering that Milo would be really happy to see those fireworks. Maybe he would even choose to see fireworks than karaoke.

His vision then turned to the photograph on Milo's desk. He reached it slowly, then gazing at it, smiling. It was his and Milo's photograph. Both of them looked so happy: Milo hugged him from behind, laughing, and Camus himself was smiling. Camus couldn't believe he'd ever smiled that cheerful and wide.

His deep blue eyes kept gazing at the photograph…and soon his vision got blurry when he remembered every moment he has spent with his best friend…he remembered Milo always stayed beside him everytime he needed him…he remembered he hasn't enough telling him he was so proud to have him as his best friend…

And above all…he felt pain in his heart remembering that he could never do the same as Milo did… He never acknowledged Milo got heart disease…probably Milo even got heart failures several times but he didn't know it… He felt he never could stay beside Milo when Milo needed him…

And now he couldn't fix it. Because he's gone… Camus has lost all chances…

Two hot teardrops finally streamed down Camus's cheeks…

"Milo…," he whispered. He began to sob softly when he put his hand on his eyes and let his tears dropped on his and Milo's photograph… He could only cry alone in Milo's room, realizing that he really longed for him more than anything right now…

xxxxxxxxx

About thirty minutes later in center hospital…

Milo looked outside the window, gazing at the fireworks which colored the sky. He smiled slightly, thinking about his fellows who surely were celebrating their freedom from Hades now. He has been informed by Saori that Hades's pendant has broken and he has returned to his abode in Olympus mountain. At least one of his burdens has left him now.

He turned his head when hearing the knocks on the door.

"Come in," he said.

The door was opened and Saori appeared. She smiled at him, so did the opposite.

"How are you?" she asked when she approached his bed.

"The best," Milo smiled warmly.

"I'll take you to Graud Foundation tomorrow."

"Thank you, Princess," he was silent for a while before asking. "How's home?"

"Oh they made a party," Saori answered with slight chuckle. "I had to ask for their permission after twenty minutes, I said I have some business to do."

"Yes…," he went silent again.

Saori knew what Milo was about to ask, though.

"Shaina is alright," she said. "She joined the party and looked happy. There are some times when her eyes turned gloomy, but it wasn't for long. And Camus…," she bowed her head a little. "I didn't see him in the party. Hyoga said he went straight to his room."

"He doesn't like party," Milo chuckled slightly.

Saori smiled and grasped Milo's shoulders.

"Better you take a rest now," she said softly. "You have to go to the Graud Foundation early in the morning tomorrow."

"Yes, Princess," he changed his position and laying his head on the pillow.

He smiled at Saori before closing his eyes. "Goodnight, Princess…."

"Goodnight, Milo…," she smiled. "Have a nice dream…"

He did have a nice dream…

He gazed happily at the fireworks in the sky…with his best friend beside him….

xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	18. Where the Heart is

**Chapter 18**

**Where the Heart is**

**TWO MONTHS LATER…**

**Munich, Germany.**

He was sitting in one of the bars in the city. The sixth city he visited. After Berlin, Dresden, Stuttgart, Hamburg, and Kaiserslautern. He didn't even know what he was looking for…a woman with long black hair and fragile feature…? He didn't know. He felt so stupid for he had been traveling throughout Germany for two months without knowing what he really searching for.

But he just couldn't help it…

He gazed at nowhere. Jazz music was still tuned though the visitors one by one began to leave the bar. The liquor was still in front of him. He only drank it a little.

"Always liquor."

Rhadamanthys twitched hearing a woman's voice which suddenly came from his back.

The serene and relaxing voice he knew…

"You should taste softer drink sometimes…," the voice said again.

Rhadamanthys slowly turned his head.

…

He was smiling the way he never smiled before, when seeing a woman with long black hair and beautiful feature standing right beside him…

The slender and fragile woman he used to know…

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**East Siberia.**

Far away in Siberia, another man was standing on the ice ground. He wore brown fur coat, dark jeans, and leg warmers. In his hand was a bouquet of flowers which he slowly put above the ground.

"Have a nice sleep…Natassia…," said Camus softly.

After gazing at the ice ground for a moment, he turned around and walked away, heading to the airport for the flight which would take him to Kido's mansion. As he wandered in the middle of snowflakes and wind blows, he couldn't help to recall the event whcih happened years ago in his homeland.

He was eleven years old when meeting her in a market. Though she was eleven years older than him, it was the first time he felt something different, something he'd never felt when he faced the Amazonians in Sanctuary. She was so beautiful and kind, and holding three years old baby.

Afterwards he could only gaze at her. Sometimes she greeted him or asked him to play with her son, but he never could speak well when she was near to him.

When she died because of shipwrecking, he couldn't even cry. And he'd never thought later on her son would be the one he must fight and at last adopted. And that he would sank her ship to the bottom of the sea for the sake of her son's future…

But he would never forget one thing: she was the first woman he fell in love with…and the last.

The journey from Siberia to Japan only took less than an hour. Camus finally reached Kido's mansion…

…and he found his fellows were quarreling to each other. _Again!_

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DON'T WANT TO WEAR THE DRESS-CODE I'VE SEWED FOR YOU!" screamed Aphrodite as he threw a dozen of spoons to their fellows.

"Damn it, Dite, you hurt my head!" snapped Shura.

"I DON'T CARE! YOU'RE ALL WICKED!"

"It's not about we're wicked or not, Dite, we just can't wear PINK suit in MY birthday party!" Kanon snarled.

"I'm not objected with pink," murmured Mu silently.

"Masky, please help me!" begged Aphrodite.

"You know, Dite, it's alright for me to see all these sissies wearing pink suits."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL US?!" all were ready to strangle Deathmask's throat.

"I'll help you, only don't insist me to wear that pink tuxedo as well. What do you think, Dite?"

"NO WAY!" shouted Aphrodite. "You must wear it as well!!"

"THEN HAVE A NICE DREAM!" yelled Deathmask. "I'D BETTER RUNNING NAKED THROUGHOUT MIDTOWN THAN WEARING THAT THUMBELINA-COLOR TUXEDO!!!"

"This is Saga and Kanon's birthday, it's both of them who have rights to decide what dress code we should wear!" groaned Aiolia.

"I've asked Saga yesterday and he said he permitted me choosing whatever colour for those tuxedos!" snapped Aphrodite.

All immediately looked at Saga wildly.

"W…what?" stammered Saga.

"Saga, are you nuts?!" snarled Kanon. "Couldn't you guess he wouldn't pick MAN colours?!"

"Wh…Aphro has been so kind offering himself to sew the dress code!"

"Whatever it is I won't wear this trash!" snarled Shura.

"YOU'RE WICKED!"

"This is your fault, Saga, if only you didn't permit him to sew these suits!"

"I was just trying to be kind!"

"Can't you just LEARN to be unkind sometimes?!"

"Ohohohoho, very nice offer, Deathmask, you want me to kill Shion and Aiolos again?!"

"Guys, look at the spoons, they're scattering on the floor!"

"Don't interfere, Aldebaran, just continue cooking!"

"I'll remind you that Aphrodite has thrown ALL the kitchen set until they're landing to Alaska or something, how can I continue cooking?!"

"YOU'LL TASTE MY ROSES!"

"You don't have any power to!"

"I JUST NEED TO BUY ROSES AND COVER THEM WITH POISONS, YOU BUNCH OF CRAPS!"

"My goodness, for this I left Poseidon's castle?!"

All of them didn't stop quarreling and kept blaming each other about those unimportant pink tuxedos. Mu, Mr I-never-want-to-join-any-fights-and-never-want-to-make-any-trouble, could only shake his head in frustration and chose to pick all the spoons and saucepans which have become Aphrodite's victims of despair.

He could clearly imagine what would happen next…

"Aphro, please be patient," said Mu.

Nobody listened to him.

"Youngsters, please stop quarreling," Aiolos pleaded.

Once again nobody even cared their most virtuous senior was there. The situation got more and more chaotic, until finally Shaka banged and punched the table till it was broken into pieces.

"YOU SON OF A #%&%%&%$##%^&!! IF YOU DO NOT STOP YOUR UNWORTHY YELLS AND SHOUTS, I WILL FORCE YOU TO PAINT THIS HOUSE WITH YOUR BLOODS!"

The common room turned silent in only a second.

"I have guessed it…," thought Mu as he began to sweep the floors.

The Goldies's hands were a bit trembling post-Shaka's scream.

…

Then ten minutes later…they heard a chuckle…

All of them turned their heads to the door….

…and they saw Camus there, chuckled on all the things happened in the house.

His laughter was everybody's dreams… They rarely saw the Aquarius smiling, moreover laughing. And they've never seen him smiling in the last two months.

But now he was laughing…

His laughter was really contagious. Soon Saga began to chuckle as well. So did Mu, Aldebaran, even Shaka. Aphrodite finally giggled, followed by Shura, Kanon, Aiolia, and Aiolos.

The Gold Saints all were chuckling and giggling on their childishness and stupidities…

xxxxxxxxxxx

After a short "thrilling" conference in the dining room, the Goldies finally agreed to wear the troublesome pink tuxedos, but only beforel Saga and Kanon sliced the cake.

Saga and Kanon's birthday party was held in the back garden. Before slicing the cake, Saga gave a little speech.

"We all know Milo's not here now," he said.

The garden rang with silence.

Kanon meanwhile stared at the grass. He didn't know whether he did right thing or not by pretending he didn't know anything about Milo…

Yet, if he thought further, right now he himself couldn't be sure whether Milo was still alive or not. It's been two months and he was never informed about Milo's condition. Even Miss Saori never gave him any news…

When he was trying to call Graud Foundation or even visited it, he was never allowed to get in. The scientists and doctors also didn't help; they said their patients' condition wasn't anybody's business.

_Milo…,_ he thought gloomily. _Are the surgeries successful…?_

"But I hope we will never forget him…I hope he will always stay in our hearts, even though it's been two months…Even until the next hundred years. I hope we will never forget all memories about him."

The situation was still very quiet. Aiolos encircled his hand around Aiolia's shoulders, realizing that Aiolia was crying earnestly.

Saga and Kanon sliced the cake afterwards, and soon their fellows took a relief breath.

"Goodbye, pinky….," mumbled DM as he took his pink tuxedo off.

The event was continued with roasting barbeque and corns. Even when the Golds faced the burning grill they couldn't help to stop arguing—some wanted well-baked barbeque, the others wanted the half-baked one, the rest wanted to roast it with honey, and so on. The argument would immediately become quarrel if Shaka hadn't threatened to put them on the grill.

"He gets more and more barbarians…," Aphrodite grumbled.

Shaka chose to get himself apart from the group when Biki approached him and cheeped cheerfully.

"Oh…," murmured Shaka when he understood what Biki told him. "You want to leave…?"

Biki cheeped again. He let Shaka reached him softly and rubbed his feather. Was it sadness in Shaka's eyes…?

"If you insist…," he finally murmured.

Then he released his beloved Biki and let him spreading his wings to soar to the sky…

"Have a wonderful journey, Biki…," he smiled. "I will never forget you…"

Shaka's eyes gazed at the sky until Biki disappeared, then he took a seat on the grass, looked thoughtful.

"Does it mean he thinks you do not need him again…?"

Shaka turned his head and smiled slightly seeing Mu has sat beside him. "Probably," he answered.

"He will be alright," smiled Mu. "By the way, have you got the answer?"

"Yes, I think so, Mu. I have communicated with Biki, and I conclude he had chosen Rhadamanthys since the very first time."

"What do you mean?"

Shaka began to explain. "Biki could recognize purity. He could see there is still a bit kindness in Rhadamanthys's heart. That is why he often visited Rhadamanthys, even brought him to Hades's gallery in order next time Rhadamanthys could prevent his lord from doing unwanted thing."

"Hades's gallery?"

"We could not see it," said Shaka. "It was made of whatever thing taken from Tartarus, which made it invisible. Biki and Rhadamanthys could see it though. Biki of course has the ability which isn't possessed by human beings. And Rhadamanthys, he could see the gallery because of his specter-eyes. The gallery kept various paintings and photographs. Some were kept merely for mementos or recollection…but some were kept for assassination."

Mu's napes rose. "What…?"

Shaka reminded Mu about Hades-Alone, Tenma, and other things related to the event two hundred years ago.

"Do you remember when Hades suddenly appeared in front of our room?" asked Shaka, replied by Mu's hurry nod. "Before that, Biki watched Hades painted Athena and Poseidon's picture on his canvas. Biki instincted something horrible would happen if he let it going, so he flew to Rhadamanthys's room and woke him up in order he could stop his master. Biki chose Rhadamanthys, because he was the only person which could interrupt Hades without being killed."

Mu finally managed to smile.

"When Rhadamanthys stopped Hades, and Hades asked him why he did it, Biki whispered my name to Rhadamanthys's ears in order Rhadamanthys could give him fake explanation."

"Rhadamanthys could understand Biki's cheep?"

"Biki could make anyone understand him if he wants to," said Shaka. Mu swore he saw slight grin on his face.

"Biki did not mean to betray me, of course. He did it for our sake. Afterwards Biki flew to our room and warned me Hades would come, yet he didn't have anytime to explain further. The rest thing, you have known."

The Aries and Virgo went silent afterwards. Both seemed lost in their own thoughts and feelings.

"Where is the gallery located?" asked Mu finally. "Does it still exist?"

"Hmmm…I have a guess, with the destruction of the pendant and Hades's return to Olympus mountain, the gallery has been lost as well. I am sure it no longer exists."

"Done!" they suddenly heard Aldebaran's cheerful voice. "Let's begin to eat, the barbeque and corns are done! Mu, Shaka, Camus!"

Mu and Shaka stood up. Together they returned to the group. They passed Camus who has also been separated from his fellows.

"Come on, Camus," smiled Mu warmly.

Camus smiled slightly and followed the two. He looked very handsome with his black turtleneck sweater which fitted his body. Yet, still there was slight sadness in his deep blue eyes.

The lunch time went so hilarious. Saga never stopped making his fellows laughing with his stories. He also quoted it was good that Shion, Dohko, the Bronzies also the silver saints were taking vacation in China, otherwise Shion would register all of them to the nearest kindergarten regarding to those stupid pink tuxedos incident.

After lunch, they did various things such as chatting and games. Camus, meanwhile, chose not to join his friends. He was in his room now, turning the pages of the photo album which kept his and Milo's pictures. Sometimes smile appeared on his handsome face as he gazed at the pictures… Milo looked so cheerful there, his sincere and wonderful smile could never leave Camus's heart…

Yes…memories… As Camus always believed, the best thing people can do after losing someone they really loved is just letting go of his body and keeping only his memories. He would never come back and it would be no use of crying forever on his death… As for Camus, the memories of Milo would always stay in his heart. Even after all these times…

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thirty minutes later.

_Knock…knock…_

Camus opened his eyes hearing the knock on the house's door. He's just realized he'd fallen asleep. The photo album was still in his grasp, and his pose was still exactly like before he was sleeping,

Camus soon got down of his bed, knowing that his fellows wouldn't hear the knocks—they were surely still enjoying the birthday party.

He didn't know why, but he felt he couldn't leave the photo album, so he brought it with him.

When he'd reached the mansion's door, he opened it slowly.

…

He saw a very handsome man standing there, wearing simple black suit and turquoise scarf. His long curls was blue in colour, fell below his shoulders with very attractive style. His fringe fell onto his startling blue eyes.

He smiled… A sincere smile Camus has known for 14 years…

"I'm home…," said Milo. Warmth filled his eyes as he gazed at his best friend.

…

A minute passed, but Milo didn't see Camus reacted on his sudden appearance. Camus only stood there, his eyes looked at Milo without blinking.

Milo was still smiling, but his voice broke when he began to whisper…

"Hold me…"

Camus still didn't react…

This was only a dream…he was falling asleep and he hasn't opened his eyes even only a little…. When he woke up there would be no Milo, because Milo has gone away…and would never come back…

"Please, Camus…," Milo whispered again.

When Camus was staying frozen, Milo soon reached Camus's hands slowly, then encircled them around his neck. The blue-haired man closed his eyes when he encircled his best friend with his own hug.

Camus suddenly felt running out of breaths…. His hands were a bit trembling when holding the blue hair and felt those too familiar warmth…

It was him. It was really him…

And suddenly Camus didn't want to know how he could come back…he didn't want know the story…

"Milo…"

"Yes, it's me…," whispered Milo. His hot tears soon fell down as he stroked Camus's hair…nobody knew about how he really longed for Camus's calling out his name… "It's a long story…"

Camus has given up his coldness when he started to cry as well... His best friend was in his arms now…after two months forcing himself to be alone and lonely, he was hugging him now….

"I will never give up…," Milo sobbed softly. "I still have a lot of promise to fulfill, Camus…"

"I've…," whispered Camus suddenly. "I've always…dreamt about this… I've always dreamt you suddenly…appear in front of this door…"

"It's coming true…" Milo whispered.

They kept hugging each other for only heaven knows how long. As if they could never let go…Both were sobbing softly…and Milo never stopped stroking his best friend's long hair, the thing he always wanted to do when he was facing the surgeries…

Finally, when his sob was about to end, Milo released his hug very slowly, then wiped away Camus's tears and cupped his chin softly with his fingers.

"Now…don't give me that look…," Milo smiled, though still with tears streaming down his cheeks. "Smile…"

Camus seemed unable to do other than crying…he still sobbed softly and seemed too embarrassed to look at Milo.

Milo was about to ask him smiling again when his eyes caught the photo album Camus brought. He was just acknowledging there was an album in Camus's hand. Slowly Milo took the album, and he wept again when he opened it one by one…

"You collected our photographs…," whispered Milo. "I thought…"

Camus finally was able to gaze on Milo, his best friend, one of the biggest treasures he'd ever had…

"Thank you…" whispered Milo softly.

"No, thank you Milo. Thank you for never giving up…"

He sobbed when Milo hugged him once more…

"You're…," Camus whispered again and his back started to shake softly. "You're so important to me…"

Tears never stopped falling from Milo's eyes…. His back was shaking a bit as well.

"My God…," he whispered. "We're always like this…just like my grandmother…"

Camus finally chuckled in the middle of his sob…so did Milo…

"Right…," said Milo as he released Camus and wiped his tears once again. "Smile, Camus…"

A minute has passed. Milo's eyes finally left Camus's when he was aware there was someone standing silently at the corner of the room.

"Hey, Dite…," greeted Milo. He approached Aphrodite and smiled at him. "How are you…?" he asked as he paid out his hand.

Aphrodte looked at Milo's hand, then shook it briefly.

"I'm fine," he said.

"Great," smiled Milo.

"Kanon asked me to buy some snacks."

"Oh…ok…"

"But I think I need to tell the others you're here."

"Thank you."

After staring at Milo for a moment, Aphrodite turned around. But finally he decided to confirm something to Milo first.

"Ummm…," he said. "Is it only a prank? Your heart disease? Your death?"

Aphrodite's heart shrunk when he saw Milo shed a tear…

"No, it wasn't…"

Aphrodite nodded in understanding, then turned around to call his fellows.

"Come here, Fridge, what are you doing there…?" asked Milo, realizing his best friend was still at the door. Camus did what he asked. They encircled their hands to each other's shoulders then.

"You're thinner…," said Milo softly.

Camus only nodded and a little bowed his head

Several moments later, Kanon appeared.

After looking at Milo momentarily, he immediately approached him and hugged him so tight.

"Well done…!" beamed Kanon, replied by Milo's laughter.

The other Goldies then appeared as well. The same as Kanon, all of them were sufficiently frozen when looking at Milo.

But soon Saga marched at him and pulled him into embrace. "My goodness…Milo…," he whispered with broken voice.

"Happy birthday, you two… I have some presents…," said Milo. Tears filled his eyes…again…

"No, you're the best gift of all…"

"Hey…," Aiolia grasped Milo's shoulders. There were wonderful sparks in his eyes.

"Hey, kitten…"

When Aiolia hugged him really tight…he couldn't help to weep again…

"Where were you going…?" sobbed Aiolia. "We thought you're…"

"I'll explain all…"

Mu, Aiolos, Aldebaran, Shura, and the others approached him as well, laughing but at the same time also crying when reached him into embrace. Milo couldn't stop saying thank you and shed tears…probably it was the first time he's ever cried that hard…to hell with self worth, he had fought his disease for two months, alone, Yes…alone…

Camus wiped away his tears and let his fellows gathered with Milo.

He smiled…it was the most beautiful day he's ever had, the most wonderful moment he could never forget…

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

All of them were gathering in the common room. Milo sat on the couch, encircled by his fellows. Camus was standing and leant his waist against the table, his eyes never left Milo's.

"Here," said Milo as he took two wrapped presents from his rucksack and gave them to Saga and Kanon. The twins immediately opened it and beamed finding two identical light blue scarfs.

"Thank you," smiled Saga as he grasped Milo's shoulders.

"Actually I prefer you give us different presents," Kanon added, replied by everyone's laughters.

"You have to wear same clothes sometimes, it's good for you," chuckled Milo. He smiled warmly to the twins and his fellows.

"How are you?" asked Aiolos then. He looked at his junior keenly as if he didn't want to turn his head away again.

"Great, Aiolos," Milo answered warmly. "Luckily I didn't have to do heart transplantation…I don't even know how on earth they cured me…I was operated three times, and all were engaging ice. They said it is used to neutralize the temperature of my heart."

The situation turned silent for a while. Milo gazed at the floor, and as he closed his eyes…his hot tears fell again…

"You don't know how it feels…," he whispered. "You don't know how it feels to face the surgeries all alone… Miss Saori didn't want to leave me…but she was forced to return to Olympus mountain, otherwise Hades would make trouble again…," he put his hand on his eyes. "I really…longed for you all…"

He sobbed then… Saga pulled him slowly into his arms and hugged him tight.

Watching Milo crying was really a torment for the Gold Saints…they couldn't help other than shed tears as well…

"Why didn't you call us then…?" asked Shura softly.

"I can't…," answered Milo. "I can't make you worried. I needed you all, yes, but I couldn't let you hoping too much on my recovery. I thought it was better for you to keep believing I'm dead, than knowing that I'm alive but then you have to lose me once again…"

"Whatever it is," said Aldebaran as he shook Milo's body in compassion. "We are so happy you're back…. The most important is you've recovered and everything will be okay, my friend…"

Milo smiled and nodded. "Thanks…"

"Oh, I think I have to inform Shion, Dohko, and the Bronze saints," beamed Aiolia, wiping away his tears. "Oh, and Shaina of course. I know all of them will think I got schizophrenia or something…but they'll be silent when listening to your voice," he chuckled. He immediately pulled Milo's hand and brought him to the telephone.

He wept again when pressing Dohko's numbers.

"Don't cry," said Milo, although his eyes were wet as well.

"I missed you so much…," whispered Aiolia afterwards.

"What?" there came a voice from Rozan, made Aiolia blinked…oh he wasn't aware the telephone in Rozan has been picked up.

"Oh…hello," said Aiolia, trying in order his voice wouldn't sound broken.

"You miss me, Aio?" asked Ikki, bewildered.

"Forget it," said Aiolia hurrily. "By the way, is Shaina there?"

"Aio," said Milo, although there was slight smile on his handsome face.

"K, I'll wait…," Aio said on the phone.

When it has been about a half minute, Aiolia's eyes got sparkling. "Shaina? It's Aiolia…hey there's someone who wants to talk to you," then Aiolia immediately gave the phone to Milo.

"Hello," said Milo after receiving the phone, smiling. "Omorfi Yineka…"

He turned silent and tranquil for a while…before finally saying…

"I love you…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Young men! There's no need to feel down! I said young man! Put your feet on the ground I said young man…!"_

When the nights fell, the goldies were performing karaoke again. It was still Village People's song…and those who stood on the table and made it as a stage was still the same: Aiolia, Shura, Saga, Kanon, Aphrodite and Aldebaran. The rest were just watching, though Shaka was a bit reluctant. Camus wasn't there though, he was in the garden, setting the remains of the barbeque party aside. He smiled slightly when someone suddenly hugging him from behind.

"How is it?" Camus asked.

"Hmmm…," said Milo as he put his chin on Camus's shoulder. "Not very good…Shaina collapsed, and so was Shun. Hyoga is ok, but he repeatedly asked about how's your reaction when I popped up in front of you. Shion was the most frightening of all—he gave me thousands questions only to test whether I'm Lymnades or not."

"That's normal," replied Camus. Milo only laughed slightly.

They stood silently in the middle of the garden and seemed not affected by the music from the common room. Milo kept hugging his best friend from behind while Camus gazed at the grass, looked thoughtful.

"Hmmm," said Camus then. "Athena sent me a book couple times ago."

"Not surprising."

"It's…not an ordinary book," said Camus slowly. "It was written by Degel. A novel, entitled _A Place like Home_."

Milo frowned his forehead a little.

"The story…it's really resembling what had happened two months ago. Hades occupied Athena's house…Rhadamanthys was guarding him, Hades ordered the Gold Saints to be his servants…"

"What…?"

Camus nodded slightly. "Only, the characters aren't us. It's Degel himself, and Sisyphus, Manigoldo, Regulus, well…Dohko and Shion are there, of course."

"Kardia?" asked Milo.

"Yeah, Kardia too."

Camus was a bit reluctant when talking about Kardia.

"He has heart disease," he continued.

"How's the ending?"

"Well…Hades leaves the house…"

"Kardia?"

"Recovered."

Milo smiled slightly. "Do you think Degel knew?" he asked then. "I mean, do you think he wrote the things that would happen in the future?"

"I think it's just a coincidences," said Camus, gazing at nowhere now. "They said Degel could interpret the meaning of stars, but I don't think he's great enough to forecast the future. I guess he wrote the story simply because he wanted to express his anxieties towards the Holy War. He wished a happy ending…but you know the fact was otherwise…"

Milo nodded slowly.

Once again they turned silent.

"So…," Camus began again. "You've totally recovered."

"No…not really," smiled Milo. "Let's say I've been passing the most painful and difficult paths, but I haven't been totally free from the disease. There's a possibility of heart failure again, but only about fifteen percents."

Camus nodded. He gazed at Milo who smiled sincerely at him.

"When…," said Camus finally. Tonight seemed like he talked more than usual. "When I discovered you have heart disease yet you never told me…once again I realized…," he didn't continue.

Suddenly he felt pain in his throat…

"I…," Camus said after some moments. "I realized I never been a good friend for you…"

Milo gazed at him in warmth. "You always be a good friend, Camus…even much better than simply a good friend…you're my best friend…"

"No. If I were really a good friend I would immediately know you're fatally ill…"

"That's not a parameter…"

"I…," Camus's voice suddenly broken.

And he didn't care…

To hell with coldness…

"I never could be a good friend…always make mistakes. Always make you waiting…yet…," his tears fell. "Yet you never run away…you…always stay beside me…but I never…never even once…be there when you need me…"

"No, it's not true…," Milo's hot tears suddenly fell as well…

"Yes…Milo… And I have prepared everything…in case you want to stop this…in case you're tired and want to end this friendship…I understand…it's alright…but…," Camus took a deep breath. His warm tears kept streaming down his cheeks. "But please no death…because…," he sobbed. "Because I haven't prepared myself for that…"

Milo pulled Camus's head softly and hugged him tighter and tighter… Once again they both sobbed together revealing their deepest feelings and warmths…

"Camus…," Milo said softly in the middle of his sob. "I have chosen to be your friend since fourteen years ago… And it's not because of nothing…it's because I knew you are the one whom I need to share everything with…my heart…my life…"

He wiped away Camus's tears, then stroked his hair softly. "I indeed feel tired sometimes…but I can never let go… I need you the same as you need me… Do you think why I struggled not to give up on my disease…? Because I know you still need me…and I want to go home…with you…"

Camus still sobbed earnestly. His tears never stopped falling that he could taste it…but Milo was never tired to wipe it away…always…

He clung his forehead on Milo's head… It made him felt comfortable…it felt like…

…home…

"Why…?" Camus finally whispered. "What makes you really cares of an iceberg like me…?"

"What makes you really care of an idiot who liked throwing needles like me…?

"You're always on my side, that's why…," answered Camus simply. "Nobody won't care about that…"

Milo smiled in the middle of his tears.

"I care about you because I know you need someone to be by your side…," he explained then.

"But I can't give you anything Milo…," Camus sobbed once more. "I always be a cold bloke…I can't nurture you…I can't be the one who begins… I never could make the first move to hug or even smiling at you…"

"You're wrong…," Milo sobbed. "You've given me a lot… And I don't mind about you cannot begin…" Milo closed his eyes when he pulled Camus into his arms. "Stop blaming yourself, Camus…," he whispered with broken voice. "I didn't tell you about my disease simply because I don't want to make you worried… You're my best friend and I'm so proud of that…I'm really proud of that, Camus…"

"I…feel proud as well…," whispered Camus. His back was shaking a bit. Probably it was the first time in his life he'd ever cried that hard…. "You're so important to me…Milo…"

Milo's back was shaking as well…

"So are you…," he whispered.

They didn't know how long they were crying and embracing each other…. They've just known that, once their sobs were end, his fellows finally have stopped singing loud and cheerful musics and began to sing much softer songs. They could hear Aldebaran singing _Melodies of Life_.

"_Alone for a while I've been searching through the dark…For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart…"_

Still hugging his best friend, Milo began to move his body very softly to the rhythm of the music. He guided his best friend to dance with him.

Camus was laughing, so was Milo… Yet Camus finally started to move as well, although a little…

"_In my dearest memories…I see you reaching out to me…Though you're gone, I still believe that you can call out my name…" _

Both keeping dancing under the bright of the moonlit…So slow…so thoughtful…Sometimes Milo sang as well, almost like a whisper…coz he knew Camus finally fell asleep in his arms…

"_So far and away, see the bird as it flies by…gliding through the shadows of the clouds up in the sky…I've laid my memories and dreams upon those wings…Leave them now and see what tomorrow brings…"_

…

_They look like lovers at glance…_

_But I know better…we all know better…Milo's gaze…Camus's gaze… All is the form of true friendship that has been extremely rare in this full-of betrayal world…_

_I watch Aldebaran singing with warmth in my eyes. I also watch warmly Shura and Aiolos's enthusiastic faces…I feel so thankful I'm still given a chance to be in the middle of those I love…_

_I see Shaka sitting thoughtfully. I don't know what he's thinking of. But whatever it is, I'm sure it's something nice…because I see warmth in his eyes, brightness in his feature…_

_Aiolia looked outside the terrace, gazing at Camus and Milo… He smiled earnestly. He looks so serene, not a lion he used to be two months ago… And Aphrodite looks at the floor, so tranquil…so quiet…the same as Mu who seems really into Aldebaran's tune…_

_Deathmask has fallen asleep, but that's ok… he repeatedly said he was bored. But surely, if he had been really bored, he would immediately leave this common room. But the fact is, he stays here…_

_Then I turn my vision to my little brother…_

_He smiled at me, with 'What are you thinking of' look. I don't answer, only replying his smile, hoping time would fly slowly…hoping my birthday would stay evergreen…hoping tomorrow wouldn't come fast, hoping Poseidon has forgot he has to return to his side the next day…_

_And at last…I gaze at this house… No gothic interiors, no dark atmosphere… All has turned into normal…_

_I think about Shion, Dohko, the bronze and silver saints who are in Rozan right now… I'm sure even in this second they miss this house…and the inhabitants who live inside…_

_It is where the heart is…It is where the people you love are… I'm sure…wherever we are…no matter if it's in Rozan or even in Poseidon's castle or Olympus mountain…_

…_we will never forget the place in which there are best friends who always nurturing each other…fellows could always create unforgettable memories…even if it's by yelling at each other for the sake of bathub or pink tuxedos…_

_Yes…_

_Home…_


	19. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Olympus Mountain. Greece.**

"You never seem comfortable…," said Athena in misery.

"This is not a place which could make me," replied Hades.

"What is the place which can comfort you anyway…?"

"Nothing," Hades answered. His eyes were empty. "I do not have heart. I do not have love. That is why I do not have home."

He left Athena and wandering slowly to his chamber.

Athena took a deep breath. Tears filled her eyes.

"You have it...," she whispered. "You have home. Only you're just too reluctant to take it back…"

She turned her vision to the Olympians family tree which floating surrounding her. Her eyes were gazing at the name beside Hades's. She read it, paid a lot of attention on the alphabets.

P-E-R-S-E-P-H-O-N-E

**The End**


End file.
